Raindrops
by Dulcet Shoujo
Summary: Marron moves to West City, chasing her dreams as a fashion writer. Trunks, disillusioned with life, finds a new spark through a rekindled friendship. What will become of the two in their efforts of growing up? T/M (A spin on GT) Cover by Ryneshi!
1. Prologue

**Raindrops**

 **Prologue**

 **DISCLAIMER:** This is another take on End of Z and GT. Not everything will be the same, but some characters will be coming back. It's primarily a Trumar romance fic though. I'm using EOZ ages so Goten is 17, Trunks is 18 and Marron is 15.

So if you were expecting action...sorry to disappoint.

* * *

This feeling wasn't anything new.

Marron's eyes stayed glued to her red kitten heels, clacking against the cement as she followed behind her parent's shadows. Much to the young blonde's protest, her mother insisted on the small heels and red dress. Her surroundings were loud, the stench of burnt popcorn seeping into the hot summer air and not to mention the pain the young girl felt on the ball of her feet. The blonde never truly understood the point of the tournament other than the monetary gain one could garner.

"Now Marron," her father began, "when we get to the Briefs and Sons you _better_ be polite."

Marron responded with a simple nod. It's been some time since the blonde was graced with the Son's presence, but even longer for the Briefs...had she not spent so much time with Goten and Trunks when she was younger she probably wouldn't have even remembered them. A small grin broke on her face at the wacky childhood adventures they had on her uncle's reserve, but that was far too long ago and the boys are likely to be much different.

She sensed her parents halt and her father's cheerful voice rang through her ears, "Goku!"

Marron looked up, seeing her father run towards his best friend. Son Goku: the savior of the universe, an immensely powerful man with an unmatched fighting spirit. You would imagine someone of such power would be flocked with paparazzi much like Mr. Satan. But in reality, he lived humbly on Mt. Paozu with his wife and now grandchildren.

" _Marron_ , go say hi," Lazuli nudged the blonde.

She stepped towards the Son family, smiling awkwardly. "H-hi," she shyly greeted.

"She's just a little shy," Krillin stated patting his daughters back softly.

The dark-haired Saiyan grinned brilliantly, kneeling down to Marron's height, "hey kid, no need to be shy with me!" He stretched himself back up and looked down. Almost immediately, the Saiyan's onyx eyes recognized the girl's next question. "If you're looking for Goten and Trunks they are around the dining hall."

The blonde whipped her head back to her mother and father, her eyes gleaming in some newfound excitement, "Can I-" She didn't even have to finish as her parents nodded, somewhat reluctantly, sending her off. "Thank you!"

"Sorry about that, Goku," Krillin chuckled as he watched his daughter bolt towards the giant red building. "That Marron should know better."

Goku grinned sheepishly, swatting his hand. "No worries, kids will be kids."

The sheer excitement made Marron speedily arrive at the dining hall, despite the numbing pain her feet were in. She didn't have time to notice the several cotton-candy and ice-cream stands that she seemed to adore at every tournament prior. She would usually relish on the cold strawberry flavors dancing across her taste buds, or the pink cotton that seemingly melted into her mouth.

The fifteen-year-old didn't quite understand just why she was so excited to see those two, but she could feel her energy bouncing throughout her body. Two small hands pushed open the door; her eyes caught sight of the two half-breeds. Well, it was actually a stack of _plates_ covering the two gluttonous hybrids faces but the blonde knew better than to believe it was anyone but those two. She slowly approached the two, attempting to avoid making her presence known.

"Hey," she said softly as the two teens paused and glanced over to the curious girl. Her eyes caught sight of Goten first. His hair was much longer than she remembered, she was tempted to tease the mop-hair on his head. But she decided to avoid _expressing_ that to him. "Oh wow, you're hair got long!" Marron complimented causing the younger teen to blush and smile awkwardly.

"And Trunks..." the blonde began but paused when his ocean blue eyes met with her icy ones.

A blush suddenly crept upon on her cheeks, her heart fluttering. Though short-lived she snapped her line of sight to her glossy red shoes. She didn't understand what was happening, under the ministrations of this modern-day Adonis she could feel a sudden tug at her heartstrings. Marron swore she was shaking in those kitten heels that very moment. Perhaps it was the way his lavender hair was styled, or maybe it was her hormones running amok.

Regardless, she didn't know what to make of it.

To Marron, she always saw the same snot-nosed brat that would pick on her for having no nose. The same eight-year-old who would pull on her pig-tails so often, that Marron had practically begged her mother to snip them off.

"Nice to see you too..."

Trunks smiled at her, "you grew a nose!"

The blonde's eyes quickly widened, subconsciously covering it and looking away. "I always had one!" Marron replied defensively, "I-It just grew more!"

He quirked a brow at her. "Whatever you say, blondie."

Goten motioned the girl over to his side, a friendly grin plastered across his face as he patted down to the seat beside him. Marron sat down, legs crossed as she looked over to him. " _Thank you,_ Goten."

"So, what have you been up to, last time I saw you was...jeez, I don't know, five years ago?" Trunks asked before returning to his food.

Marron looked down to her glossy heels and shrugged, "Uh, not much really...I'm about to start school in West City High, so I guess that's fun."

Goten looked over to the blonde. "Oh cool, Trunks went there y'know...I mean he graduated early but-"

"You skipped a grade, Marron?" Trunks asked, cutting his best friend off.

Marron nodded, idly playing with the hem of her dress. "I was homeschooled for some time so I got some more stuff done."

"Boy!" The unmistakable stentorian voice bellowed across the dining hall, striking all those around those paralyzed. Dark eyes, connected with his son's wide-eyed blue ones, "come _now_."

Trunks looked over to Goten and Marron, a weak smile. "Well, guess our time got cut short, see ya guys."

Her eyes followed lavender-haired teen as he walked towards the flamed-tipped haired man. His stoic expression and folded arms gave Marron all she needed to know: Trunks was in trouble. It was clear in the way he walked, like a dog with its tail between his legs.

"What did he do?" Marron mumbled to Goten.

"He uh..." Goten began, his fingers tapping on the table, "he dropped out of the tournament to go on a date...guess Vegeta found out."

Marron rolled her eyes, slouching down on her seat, "classic Trunks."

Goten scoffed. "Tell me about it," he paused looking over to Marron, "you staying for the tournament?"

Marron shrugged. "I guess I don't have much of a choice."

With that, the hybrid flashed his classic Son smile and stood up. "I should probably get going, the preliminaries are starting soon and I don't wanna miss out. See ya, Mar!"

Marron stayed seated, watching as Goten left and stared back down to her shoes, clicking its tips mindlessly as she attempted to understand what just occurred. Almost as if on cue, Marron felt a tug on her dress, meeting the eyes of a small blue-haired girl.

She could tell immediately who it was, "Marron! Marron!" She shouted excitedly, "Mama told me to come and get you!"

* * *

 **A/N** : It's short but the next chapters will be longer!


	2. Lace of Your Dress

Raindrops

Chapter 1: Lace Of Your Dress

 **AN:** 3/28/2019 - I was going back editing some grammar and messed this chapter up lol

* * *

The predicament she had found herself was actually rather interesting. Here she was, coming home from a party that her friend Valese dragged her to. While Marron was never the partying type she gave the brunette a chance...and the evening was truly less than stellar. With sleazy men throwing lustful glances at her, eyeing her like a ravenous pack of wolves - the blonde felt less than safe. So when she made her way to the elevator to her apartment, she expected anything but the tan, lavender-haired twenty-something she had managed to purge from her silly teenage fantasies.

She could feel her heart pound against her chest as her eyes met with his, heat running across her entire body as she realized the more than revealing short slip dress and heels she wore. "Marron?"

Marron opened her glossed lips to speak but was cut off by the hybrid stepping into the elevator with her.

"You live here?"

"Yeah," Marron said, her arms folded, trying to cover herself up. "Do you?"

Trunks leaned back on the railing, dusting off the shoulder pads of his black suit non-nonchalantly. "In the penthouse, actually," Trunks stated as he adjusted his glasses back on his face. "You look...festive."

Marron scoffed shaking her head, the loose blonde curls bouncing. "I just moved here...and my friend decided to celebrate." The blonde dug her long nails deeper into her arm, "awful night really, just a bunch of drunk people and loud music."

The hybrid sighed, pressing the button for his floor. "Oh come on, bet it wasn't that bad." Trunks replied, hopeful. "What's the worst that could have happened," His royal-blue eyes examined the blonde's outfit. The dress barely hanging off of her seeming as if one wrong move could fully expose her. The hybrid shook himself out of his lingering stare. "Some losers hit on you?"

Marron's azure eyes flicked over to Trunks who she noted was actively staring to a corner, his cheeks almost pink. "Yes, that is exactly what happened," Marron stated bitterly. She bit her lip as she backed herself tighter into the corner. "Honestly, Valese chose the worst outfit for me..." Marron groaned.

The demi-Saiyan looked at her quirking a brow at her, "I think you look nice..." The hybrid wished he could shove his entire foot in his mouth.

 _Shit._ Trunks thought. _You can't think like that, dumb ass she's like...family or something._

He caught sight of the blonde's reddened face..and chest, as she actively tried to avoid his glance.

"Thanks...I guess." Marron huffed out, her eyes staring down at the hybrid's dress-shoes. "This just isn't me, I guess," the blonde shrugged.

Trunks stared at the floor indicator and back towards her, "I didn't mean it...like that..."

Marron broke a small grin. "Yeah, I guessed that." The elevator doors opened on the 20th floor. She looked back, her voice caught in her throat at the sudden intensity igniting between them. She hadn't realized his tired eyes clinging on to her. "You uh...want a drink or something."

Trunks grabbed the elevator door as he absentmindedly replied a yes, stepping off the elevator. His eyes glued to the six-inch heels that were muffled with the soft carpet flooring, until stopping in front of a tall white door.

"It still may be a bit messy with the whole moving process," Marron began, "just take a seat on the sofa, I'll be back in a minute."

Trunks slumped down on the sofa, his arm absently hanging on the armrest. It took some time to process just what on Earth he was doing, he had to work at nine and he was in some blonde's - hold on, not just some blonde. He was in Marron's apartment, sweet little Marron, who would cry when her pigtails got yanked. He recalled he bullied her about her nose for so long and called her squirt for being so short. Trunks didn't understand, when and how did she grow up. The last he remembered of the blonde was almost five years back at the tournament...her red dress and ridiculously shiny mary-jane looking shoes.

The next moment the blonde exited in a giant, fuzzy robe, her hair and makeup still intact. "Sorry, just needed to get that off of me." Trunks watched as the robe dragged slightly across the floor as she made her way behind the counter, she began taking out an assortment of different drinks. "What do you want?"

"Got any whiskey?"

Marron glanced at her pantry and nodded.

"Then that." She placed two cups, pouring the drink before walking over to the hybrid and handing it to him. "So, why West City?"

Marron sighed as she sat down beside him, "honestly?"

She looked over to Trunks, her eyes growing with sincerity. "I wanted to leave that damn island for years."

"Growing up with that pervert around was probably weird too..." Trunks chuckled taking a sip out of his drink.

But the blonde stared at the lavender-haired man in utter disbelief, had this man, who she invited into her apartment really imply that her 'grandpa' had done something to her? Marron grit her teeth and huffed out exasperatedly, "What exactly are you implying Trunks?"

Trunks scoffed in disbelief, he couldn't believe he had to answer such a question. "You know as well as I do that Roshi is a perv-"

"Roshi never did anything to me," Marron stated defensively. "He's practically family so you take that back."

Trunks placed his drink down on the coffee table, hands up defensively under the fiery glare of the blonde.

She didn't understand her sudden confidence, but she could remember the blushing fifteen-year-old she was as she garnered a crush that ate at her for years. She was sure she got rid of said crush...but here he was yet again, dressed in what seemed like work attire, with disheveled hair that must have been previously gelled down. Despite his unruly appearance and rude remarks...she could feel her heart reverting back to that younger version of herself.

"Yeah, my bad. I don't really get the whole situation, unlike you." Trunks put his hands down. There was a pause that lingered on far too long for comfort.

"Are you working?"

Marron nodded as she took another sip. "Got a job with a fashion magazine, I start next week actually."

In Trunks' eyes, it made perfect sense - he didn't expect anything but that. He always knew his sister and the blonde shared that same passion. He took a better glance around the room, catching sight of the pink house framed near her balcony door. Trunks got up walking over to it, a hand stuffed into his pocket, "Kame house."

"Gotta be reminded of home sometimes." He turned his head towards the blonde who's glossy lips stayed in a small smile; he smiled too.

"Trunks..." Marron began. The hybrid nearly freezing at the sound of his name not noticing just how "womanly" her voice had become, it was a near reflection of her mother's voice. "Shouldn't you be getting to bed soon, you have work tomorrow don't you?"

"Right," Trunks stated and looked back towards the blonde, the smile was slight. "Maybe we can catch up sometime soon?" Trunks asked, "over coffee or something?"

Marron's eyes widened at the invite, but despite it, all her heart thumped a mile a minute.

"Sure."

* * *

Oh, God.

Marron ran straight to the bathroom as soon as she heard the door click shut. Her azure eyes hazy as she splashed cold water onto her face. Her makeup now trickling down her cheeks. He wasn't asking her out, was he? No...of course not.

Why would he?

Marron pulled out the makeup wipes frantically, scrubbing her face clean. Perhaps it was the slip dress, the blonde was more than certain she heard Valese say something along the lines of men loving how her "tits looked in that." Marron's cheeks quickly lit up, he wasn't staring, was he? He doesn't think she is some skank now, right?

Or worse…

What if she was just making crazy assumptions in her head...and he turned out to just want to be friends.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

"What the hell did I just do..."

Trunks had gotten far enough away from the blonde's apartment to begin to recollect his thoughts. He followed her in there, after having been practically ogling her. She must have thought he was some creep now.

Am I a creep?

Trunks pressed the up button of the elevator, panicked at the sudden revelation that he may possibly be attracted to his childhood friend. The chubby three-year-old with no nose and pigtails is now...well…

Attractive?

Trunks swallowed hard, entering the empty elevator. Closing his eyes as the elevator shut.


	3. Take Flight

Raindrops

 **Chapter 2:** Take Flight

 **A/N:** Longer chapter! ;o

* * *

"Hold on a second," Valese began. Marron was telling the brunette about the evening encounter she had with Trunks. To Marron, it seemed like nothing else should have happened but Valese had quite a different idea.

"You mean to tell me," Valese continued, "you had Trunks Briefs in your apartment, apparently checking you out-"

The blonde quirked a brow at her, "I didn't say that."

"Checking you out!" Valese emphasized. "And you didn't fuck him?"

Marron gawked at her friend for her obscene language. But the thought did linger in her head for a moment too long. She imagined those rough arms around her waist as he leaned down to kiss her - wait - she can't be thinking those things. For kami's sakes, this was Trunks - her childhood friend! The blonde shook the thought out of her head as she proceeded to sink into the palm of her hands. "No, that'd be weird."

Her mind and her words were juxtaposing themselves if she was being honest. The rush of meeting her five-year crush again, seeing him better than ever stunned the blonde. "Listen don't get any ideas, he's basically like family."

Valese glanced at her nails, "whatever you say, Marron." The blonde grumbled bitterly, her eyes narrowing down at the bored brunette. "Look, all I'm saying is Trunks is obviously more than that to you."

Marron sunk into her white couch and groaned loudly, "he invited me to coffee too."

Valese turned over to the blonde and chuckled. "Oh yeah, he definitely wants some." Those very words prompted Marron to smack the brunette's arm lightly. "What?"

"There is no need to be so dirty about it," Marron huffed. The blonde's cheeks reddened from what seemed to be frustration and possibly embarrassment. This crush wasn't anything sexual...it was as innocent as they came. Besides, it was just an old crush, Marron has liked other guys after that tournament. It's not like Trunks is the one and only crush she ever had.

Hell, she recalled herself having some childhood crush on Goten. (For protecting her from Trunks' constant teasing. Clearly, it didn't go beyond that as she was just five.) Unfortunately, the blonde couldn't get the image of the suited bachelor out of her head. Her heart flitted, she refused to believe that she was really going through this crush all over again.

Just as Valese was about to open her mouth Marron's phone buzzed. The two women looked over and saw the caller ID.

Speak of the devil.

* * *

Trunks glanced at the blue screen, feeling the strain strike him in the eyes. He slid his fingers between the bridge of his nose and groaned. In his frustration Trunks came to a profound and philosophical thought: Work sucked. Despite the hybrid's high IQ he has never felt so lost, like a child piloting a spaceship. In truth, Trunks was bored. Bored of the formalities, the parties, the city's bustling nature. Four measly years ago, Trunks was thrilled of being the family's youngest CEO. But tackling this leviathan so young was his biggest mistake thus far.

He flicked his glasses back down from his head and pushed them back as he continued to type away mindlessly. His mind was nowhere near the concentration level the task he had at hand required. His mind drifted to Marron and felt what seemed to be a bubbling envy towards the girl. She was working in a job she loved and was still so inspired rather than dulled by the city lights. In her nature, she was secluded and reserved, and for a moment Trunks pondered if that was how living free felt like.

Trunks tapped his fingers on the glass desk, his eyes flicking between the window to the computer. Should he leave? It was an idea that he definitely flirted with in the past, however, he hadn't committed such an act in ages. It wasn't like he didn't deserve a break. Trunks had years to finally realize his mother's legacy. There was a creeping suspicion that her escapades with his father didn't occur in the dead of the night. Trunks crept towards the window, unlocking it and crawling out. He squat on the ledge of the building, propelling himself into the air, before blasting away.

His eyes glanced below at the tiny specks of people in the city, wondering where each tiny person was going. As he flew between a cloud, feeling the dew rest across his face and suit. For a tiny moment, Trunks was happy to feel free from his obligations...even for just a moment frozen in time. He flew towards the tall building he called home, landing a few blocks back and walking up to the building. As he made his way to the elevator, his mind was invaded with the same strange thought: Marron. Strangely enough, he couldn't get his childhood friend out of his head, almost as if that girl cast some spell on him. He sounded ridiculous, a spell?

He was allowing lustful ideas waft into his mind yet again. Ever since he began taking work seriously, he has deprived himself of women. Not that he was trying to have anything like that with Marron. But he would never dare to admit that her looks that evening were definitely eye-catching. All despite his dismal attempts to keep things respectful. Trunks palmed his forehead, in attempts to stop thinking about such things.

"This is Marron we're talking about, Marron is your friend. She is your childhood friend no less," Trunks grumbled. But he would admit one thing: he wanted to see her one more time. Not to make her fall for him or anything of that nature. More-so to confirm that he was gravely sleep-deprived.

Taking a step into the penthouse, he pulled out his phone from his pocket and dialed a number.

* * *

"Hello?"

Marron listened intently to his voice, feeling herself melt. Oh...she was really reliving this crush again, huh. Marron's lips parted slightly but was interrupted, "Marron?"

The blonde blinked before snapping back to reality, "Oh, Trunks... hey!"

She listened to a sigh from the other end of the line. "I uh- I hope this isn't too last minute but-"

Marron's blue eyes snapped to Valese who has been eavesdropping the conversation. She was currently mouthing "I told you so's" at the blonde. Marron clicked her tongue, waving her hand in Valese's face. "I was wondering if you were up for - uh - going out somewhere."

Marron looked down at her outfit. An unflattering pajama pants and the messiest bun one would have ever graced their eyes upon. "If you could wait a bit then, sure," Marron replied coolly. Before cocking her head at Valese who had already gone into Marron's room.

"Thirty minutes?"

Marron looked back at Valese, who was nodding intensely, "sure."

"I'll see you then," Trunks replied before hanging up. Leaving Marron feeling as though she were suspended from a high altitude.

She let out a shriek, unsure whether it was from excitement or frustration. She could not allow this guy - this hot guy - her childhood friend to ruin her damn life. Marron was convinced she let Valese's words seep into her mind. From the corner of her eye, she saw Valese with a top and skirt hung on a hanger. "Marron, come here, we don't have time to be screaming," Valese whined. "Seriously, that scream ruptured my damn eardrum."

* * *

He felt odd outside of his normal garb of a fitted suit and glasses. But perhaps shredding the same formulaic look was healthy in some regard. He waited in front of Marron's door, straightening out the dress shirt he wore. Another hand stuffed into his fitted black slacks. He was about to knock yet again but heard the door unlock, Marron stepping out with a smile graced on her lips. "Sorry for the wait, Trunks," Marron stated, shutting her front door gently, "was trying to find my card." She continued before spinning around to fully face him. "Let's go."

"So," Marron began, pressing the elevator button, "where do you plan on taking me, hm, ya' never really specified."

"Around," Trunks replied nonchalantly, "the sun is still out, y'know."

Marron shrugged, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I guess, speaking of which - could have sworn I saw you going to work-"

Trunks quickly looked over to the blonde, his finger over his lips. "Shh, you didn't see anything-" Trunks began before cutting himself off. "Wait, you saw me?"

Marron's cheeks grew increasingly red at his words. "D-Don't get the wrong idea, I was in the mail room and-" Marron stuttered over her own words. Trunks smirked at the fumbling mess she was. Before she could finish her sentence the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

As she stepped in, she leaned against the railing. "Guess I'm just that irresistible, right blondie?" Trunks joked, but still prompted an even more flustered reaction from her.

"Ha! In your dreams, Briefs." Marron replied, arms crossed.

Trunks scoffed and watched the counter. As he stepped off the elevator, he looked over to Marron and tilted his head slightly. Marron seemed to stop in her tracks, cerulean eyes connecting with his royal blue ones.

"Marron," Trunks began. She felt her breath get caught in her throat for a moment. "Can you fly?"

The question caught the blonde totally off guard, "Wha-?" Marron shook her head. "Yeah, but not very fast, I basically just...float."

Trunks sighed exasperatedly, "Well, I don't really want to move at the speed of a damn space slug now would I."

Trunks leaned over to the blonde, close enough to pick up the smell of her perfume lingering on her. "This sounds a bit strange, but you wouldn't mind me just...carrying you, would you?" Now it was Trunks who was red, more-so over the embarrassing predicament he's placed the girl in. "It's cool if you-"

Marron chuckled swatting her hand lightly before Trunks, "just don't drop me, alright?"

"No promises," Trunks announced before picking Marron up with a sweep into his arms prompting an immediate ear-shattering shriek from the blonde. Trunks paused, already at a bird's eye view and looked over to the blonde, "what?" He asked before taking a glance at her completely disheveled hair. A snicker daring to escape past Trunks' throat. He could have sworn the blonde was accustomed to higher speeds by now.

Though it seems as though he was sorely mistaken as she was absolutely frozen. Her arms, thin albeit strong squeezing the life out of him. "Do you just want to fly at your speed?"

Marron nodded as she floated away from the hybrid, flattening her hair down. "You could have warned me y'know?"

Trunks scoffed, folding his arms across his chest. "Hm, and just where is the fun in that?" Trunks asked, before floating slightly ahead of the blonde, "come on slow-poke." Marron narrowed her icy blue daggers at his head. She attempted to piece together a good comeback. A pout gracing her lips as Trunks looked over his shoulder. "Remind me to teach you how to fly faster, this is pretty inconvenient."

She frowned as she attempted to push herself to go faster. Trunks took notice of the slight rise of Marron's ki, whipping his head back and forming a boyish smirk. "Well well well," Trunks began, "look at the speed demon over here!"

Marron used all her might to catch up to him. Finally, when making it, she spat out what she believed to be an acceptable comeback. "Oh please, you Saiyans have always had the upper hand!" the blonde exclaimed. "I deserve some credit, I mean - I'm not a fighter and I'm catching up!"

Trunks smirked, looking over his shoulder locking his eyes with her. Marron felt her heart skip a beat. Despite all wills to avoid such a feeling; Trunks ended her with a wink before blasting away.

She furrowed her brows, watching as he was leagues ahead of her she swore to herself she would catch up.

* * *

 **A/N:** Surprise consistent updates from your's truly! :)


	4. A Little Bit

Raindrops

 **Chapter 3:** A Little Bit

 **A/N:** Take my computer away. Also, I should probably say this still is _pre-GT._ Sorry it's not that long, the first couple of chapters will consistently have a lot of build-up.

* * *

Marron landed minutes after Trunks, her arms encircled around her loose shirt to avoid it from floating too high. The blonde glanced at her surroundings, perplexed at her friend's reasoning to bringing her to an old pier. "Trunks what is-" Marron began, before glancing upward, her eyes catching sight of the warm glow of the sunset. Her heart tugged as she watched the sorbet colored sky, reminding her all too much of her old home. Sure, it was only a few weeks since she left the confines of her cozy island to chase her dreams in West City, but Marron would never forget the distinct feeling of digging her toes into the sugar-white sand of the island, feeling as the crystalline blue water crashed against her feet.

As she glanced outward she could feel the oceanic air dance among the strands of her hair, listening intently to the sound of seagulls squawking in the distance. Only the slightest sting, appeared to be Marron's response to the hybrid's choice location, which was silence. Trunks, who hasn't looked back at her, sighed as he walked a few steps, sitting down at the pier. His legs dangling as he swung them to-and-fro. "Thought you might like this place," the hybrid stated. His eyes darting back to the blonde who basked in the brilliant glow of the sunset. Suddenly, he felt his heartbeat quicken before whipping his head back to the view of the ocean crashing gently against the wall. "I like coming here when I need to relax."

Marron took small steps towards the pier, sitting beside Trunks. "From?" The blonde questioned quizzically, her icy blue eyes penetrating into his tan skin. "That's a stupid question," Marron muttered.

"No," Trunks smiled. "It's not stupid," he continued. He looked upward allowing a sigh to emit past his lips, in truth, there were a lot of things that he needed to run from. Not even his own home, no matter how vast it may seem had enough space to pour his problems into. "Capsule Corp is the main source of it, really," Trunks mused, "but I'm assuming you already knew that." He tapped his fingers against the cement, feeling himself get lost in the rhythmic beat of the ocean.

Marron, hesitant to speak as she watched the serenity in the hybrid's face simply said, "so then why did you bring me here?"

Trunks opened his eyes, looking over to Marron. "You may want to come here too someday," Trunks began, "the city is great, but it's crowded and stressing." Trunks stayed silent, looking over to her. He doubts she understood at that moment, but something about this place seemed to move her. Despite all of Trunks' efforts, he couldn't seem to put his finger on it, unsure on whether it was the beauty of the distant horizon or homesickness. But her reddened nose made it clear she seemed a bit too sensitive.

The blonde chuckled, wiping the tears cascading down her eyes. "Sorry, I-I don't know what came over me," she muttered before taking a deep breath, "it's a beautiful place, Trunks, thank you."

Trunks snapped out of his pensive state, jumping to his feet with a hand outstretched, "come on you sap, I got something else to show you."

* * *

Trunks' idea of something interesting was vastly different from her idea of something interesting. Though she tried to keep the most interest in what he had to show her, she was attempting to piece together why exactly a corner store was the hybrid's idea of fun, she imagined some sort of club...or a museum. But his choice of a corner store truly was beyond her. "So, you dragged me out to a-"

Trunks shot a deadly glare at the blonde, before opening the cooler, pulling out a hetap. In a swift motion, he handed one to Marron before he lurked into the back of the store. Her eyes followed the tall lavender-haired man as he pulled from the shelf what seemed to be instant noodles. Marron tilted her head and walked towards the hybrid, her brow quizzically arched. "That's super unhealthy," Marron began, pointing at the red plastic wrapped noodles. "Do you know how high that is in sodium."

Trunks clicked his tongue, and walked up to the cashier, placing the hetap and instant noodles on the counter. "I'll be fine, Marron." Trunks opened his wallet placing down cash on the counter. As he turned his head he caught sight of the blonde glaring up at him. He knew Marron had a solid point, but admittedly, Trunks was far too busy to eat a decent dinner every day. The hybrid gave a defeated sigh as the cashier packed the food.

"You know," Marron started. "For the amount of money you make, shouldn't you be going out to eat or something," she stated, her voice laced with concern as she clasped her hands on the plastic bag. She noticed a hesitant look in his eyes, "I- I can't let you just eat that...seriously do you have anything at home?"

Trunks shook his head, his hand outstretched for the bag. Though her concern for him was well-intended he did not intend to be mothered this evening, especially by Marron of all people. "Look Mar," Trunks began before being interrupted by the grumbling noise of his stomach, "I appreciate the concern but this isn't the first time I've done this." Marron paused in her tracks, already outside the corner store. Trunks had followed suit until they were both standing outside. "My bag, please."

Though Marron seemed, more-so at a loss for words rather than upset with the half-Saiyan, her blue eyes met with his and Trunks suddenly felt his voice caught in his throat as Marron stepped forward. His cheeks daring to show the slightest tint of pink making him feel unsure whether it was due to the cool breeze of the fall air or the fact there was a woman in close proximity to him. What was wrong with him? He couldn't even handle Marron being mere inches from his own face, he could feel his eyes straining to readjust as he settled his vision into her icy blue eyes.

"Trunks," she began, with a slight edge in her voice, "I am sorry, I can't let you just- I can't _allow_ you to starve like this."

The lavender-haired hybrid quirked a brow, "what are you going on about Mar-" Trunks asked before being interrupted by a grumbling stomach. He huffed and took the bag, which hung loosely from her hand and slung it over his back. "Look, Mar, it's fine?"

Marron trailed behind him, her eyes glaring up to him worriedly. "Oh my gosh," she began, "do you have food stocked at home?"

Trunks simply scoffed and began making his way back to the building, which was fortunately close by. Quite frankly, he was insulted that the blonde believed he was so incapable that he didn't have groceries done...though if he were being even the slightest bit honest with himself, he wasn't quite sure when the last time he went was. "Marron don't be ridiculous, you sound like my mom." Trunks responded before Marron stepped in front of him with her arms spread out. "Oh ha, ha," Trunks began, "you know I am about ten times faster than you."

 _That was an understatement._

"Look," Marron huffed, avoiding looking at the impish grin forming on the Saiyan's face, "I'm not saying that I'm going to do this all the time..." Marron said biting her lip before looking up at the CEO. _What was she thinking?_ They've known each other their entire lives and yet...Marron felt so nervous. "Let me make you something, just this once, yeah?"

Before Trunks could even answer, he caught the gleam in the blonde's eyes and akin to his father he answered sternly with his arms crossed over his chest, "fine, just don't poison me, Blondie."

* * *

Marron watched as Trunks unlocked the door to his penthouse and as the blonde idly strolled inside, she took note of the mess the apartment was in. Piles of loose change scattered across the table at the entrance, papers scattered across the dining table with an open Capsule Corp laptop connected to a charger, barely even reaching the outlet. Her eyes tracked the tired half-Saiyan prince who unceremoniously dumped himself onto the couch, Marron took notice of the ashtray piling with cigarette butts and a frown fell upon her face.

It was a nasty habit he picked up from his mother. Bulma was a great mother, however, she recalled how often her mother and Chi-Chi chastised the scientist for smoking around her children.

Marron turned into the ample sized kitchen, somewhat jealous of not having the same black stonework on her counters. Marron opened pantries, finding next to nothing. Hardly any cooking utensils were anywhere in sight, but opening the freezer she saw what seemed to be an endless pile of _steak_. "I see you have your priorities straight, Trunks." Marron teased, taking out the steak.

It was an empty apartment, almost as though he had just moved into it with the bare essentials. The minimal look was something Marron was always a fan of but this, it felt...sad.

"It'll take a while?" Trunks asked from the living room, his hands draped over his eyes.

Marron glanced over to the hybrid, looking at the almost writhing man. "Headache?" Trunks simply nodded silently, as Marron turned back to her task at hand. "Probably from hunger, this'll fix you right up," Marron stated, a triumphant grin plastered across her face.

* * *

The blonde stumbled back into her apartment, her tired eyes glancing at the analog clock hung on the wall. _It was late...and she had work in the morning._ Marron slumped down on her couch, her hands falling into her face with a stifled groan. She had done it, she absolutely messed up. Though Trunks seemed more than satiated from the food she had prepared she couldn't help but feel her kind heart beat any harder for this overworked man. It took time but she noticed the deep dark circles under his eyes when he took his glasses off, and the lingering stench of cigarettes on his skin.

"The poor guy probably has no outlet for all of this," Marron sighed.

Her entire perception of their encounter on the elevator changed too, he looked exhausted. But she couldn't tell through the lovelorn lenses of her fifteen-year-old heart. Yet, despite what seemed to be a stressed Trunks with no clear order... Marron could still feel the lingering feelings from eons ago seep into her heart, begging to leap out at any given chance.

Because despite his tired eyes, he still donned the looks of an Adonis. "Seriously, can he ever be unattractive?" The blonde asked aloud, immediately catching herself blushing profusely. Getting up from the couch, she shook her head. "What am I going on about? I should go to sleep."

* * *

Trunks laid in bed, royal blue eyes glaring at the popcorn ceiling, his eyes tracing the edges of each outline. It was the first time in weeks that he ate a real meal, but Trunks would never admit that to anyone. He appreciated the kind gesture Marron made for him, but as she left Trunks felt something he hasn't for a while.

 _Embarrassment._

The CEO of Capsule Corporation lives like a man barely scraping by, his penthouse an utterly filthy space. Trunks knew he could never allow his mother to see the state of his living situation, she'd simply coddle him and never escape her loving grasp. At times, he wishes he could go back home and apologize to his mother with the utmost sincerity. But Trunks was Vegeta and Bulma's child, and was the culmination of the two most stubborn beings in the universe...it will take time to ease his _pride._

* * *

 **A/N:** Hi! Hope you guys liked this chapter. Drop a review telling me what you thought! Thanks so much for reading! :D


	5. Helpless

**Raindrops**

 **Chapter 4:** Helpless

 **A/N:** Hey guys, sorry for the major delay. Hope everyone had a great holiday season. I just got done with College Apps, thespian competition (got a superior for playwriting, veryyy excited!), and got a new laptop so maybe more frequent updates? Disclaimer about Goten: he may seem a bit OOC at first but it's crucial for his development later on :) Anyway, enough about me - let's get on with the story!

* * *

There was a distinct silence seeping into the air of capsule corporation, a seldom office with a tired man groggily typing away in his state of the art desktop. Trunks sat in his leather office chair in what seemed to be a contemplative state. Often times, the hybrid didn't waste his time just to think and reflect on his own life. But that evening with Marron made him reflect just a bit more on the state of his living situation, and his profound embarrassment that evening. He sunk his face into the palms of his hands. Admittedly, the blonde's attentive nature since then was...endearing, but Trunks couldn't help but feel guilty over his actions.

Not only that, but his recent encounters with childhood friends made him realize how much he has neglected his attention to Goten. Though the two have fused in the past and have a seemingly unbreakable bond - almost like twins - Trunks' mass focus into his work has kept him distracted from the importance of keeping up with Goten and, admittedly, it was rather taxing to him. Trunks sighed at the thought of his partner-in-crime and he had heard plenty from him in the form of complaints, party invites, and other activities he made in his more frivolous youth.

Goten wasn't wrong, Trunks spent far too much time concerned with everyday work. So deeply concentrated in his own work, he found no time for enjoyment. But could Trunks help it? That's another question.

The hybrid adjusted his frames and glanced over to the searing hot coffee cup, beckoning to check whether it was cool enough to drink. In the midst of it all, he heard a knock on his window, which didn't take Trunks by surprise. Trunks looked over to the window spotting a floating Goten, donning the classic forest green sweater he seemed so fond of.

The CEO invited his best friend to visit him at his office, but he continually grew concerned that the hybrid was - for some reason - upset with Trunks. Though thankfully, he was wrong as he came anyway. The classic Son smile plastered across Goten's face.

"Dude, let me in, someone is gonna see me," Goten exclaimed clawing at the opening of the window.

Trunks shook his head as he stood up from the chair and unlocking the window, feeling the rush of the high-altitude winds rush into his office, scattering the papers about.

"Shit, my assistant is gonna kill me," Trunks mumbled to himself as he quickly closed the window as Goten stepped inside. "Glad you came."

"Man, seeing you is tough as it is, I'll take whatever chance I get," Goten began, aiding Trunks in picking up the scattered documents, "seriously though, your security down there is a bitch to deal with," Goten groaned.

"Capsule Corp's finest," Trunks replied in jest as he organized the stacks of papers back on his desk. "Life's gotten pretty damn busy, seriously - I'm such a mess right now."

Goten scoffed, now slumping to the leather couch against the wall. "What? I couldn't tell!" Goten stated, his voice laced in pure sarcasm, "haven't been training either."

Trunks quickly perked his head up and gave Goten a deadly glare. "Hey, don't stress it," Goten continued, "just haven't heard a lot from you lately, I was scared all this taking work seriously was really takin' a toll on ya."

Trunks sighed, it seemed as though the regular meals and sleep were whipping him back to shape, somewhat. "But seriously," Goten added, "you haven't kept up with training have ya?" Trunks' face immediately reddened from what Goten could only assume was anger. "What is it, a girl? Work? Parties?"

The CEO nearly sputtered out 'Marron' in his tired state, but only managed a defensive "no." But the youngest Son knew better than to believe Trunks' white lies. "Nah, it's something, you just don't wanna say it huh?"

Trunks waved his hand. "Fine, fine, it's work," Trunks grumbled as he slouched back on his seat. "I dunno I guess ever since Marron-"

"Marron?" Goten asked, his eyes wide in surprise, "Marron Chestnut?" Goten specified shaking his head in disbelief.

Trunks quirked a brow at Goten, nodding slowly at his multiple. "Y-Yeah, Krillin's daughter-"

"Are you screwing Krillin's kid?"

Trunks' faced flushed, and nearly immediately shook the perverse thought out of his mind, "N-No, what the hell?!" Trunks exclaimed before taking a deep breath in an attempt to reorganize his scattered mind, "Marron is my neighbor, she moved to West City."

Goten quirked a brow, "okay, what is she doing? Holding you hostage or something?"

"Oh please, like she can do that," Trunks scoffed as he sat down in the leather chair again. "Nah, she's just been very-"

Goten quickly stood up, taking a sharp breath. "You gotta give me a moment Trunks, Marron is doing what exactly?"

Trunks squinted at the black-haired Saiyan, "let me finish?" he asked. "She's just been making me meals...sometimes, I guess, it's sweet, she just seems concerned."

Trunks realized quickly that this conversation was heading nowhere, if he kept yammering on he may even say something he doesn't fully know he believes.

Goten shook his head in disbelief, "are you dating her or something?"

There it is. Goten still hadn't grown out of the partying habits of his teenage self, he was still so hard stuck on the idea of conquering women and having a certain body count that he hasn't taken into consideration building a future in these times of peace.

Trunks shook his head, "Goten, not every woman is out after my dick...besides she is my friend - our family friend."

"Trunks you could be with whoever the hell you want, and you are keeping yourself locked in an office having Krillin's kid cooking your food like a maid-"

"Okay, wait a minute, it's not like that either!" Trunks exclaimed, then without thinking continued, "besides she isn't ugly either, but that isn't the point!"

Goten shook his head, "I'm saying you gotta go out there and get some girl - maybe just for a night - you can't stay here hating your life if you don't get out of this office." Goten quickly pulled Trunks from his seat, "know what?"

Trunks quirked a brow, "what?"

"You're going out tonight," Goten stated, "I'll force you out of this damn place...I can't let you waste away."

* * *

It's been going on for a while, Marron thought, I've been making food for him for a bit.

Marron sat in front of the CEO's door, her hands shaking with a glass bowl with food she prepared herself. She never would admit just how often she spent on making sure Trunks was eating after discovering his unhealthy food habits. Had she not stepped in, the boy would have been drowning in sodium. Marron was no chef, nor was she trying to win the hybrid's affections but - perhaps he would be just a tad less mysterious with her through those evening conversations full of idle talk.

It's funny when she thinks of it, but her younger self would have killed to even be in the same room as him for so long, let alone make him food. Yet here she was, pitying more than excited.

Marron looked down at her phone as the pixels glowed in her face "1:35 AM." He was beyond late, he wasn't going to be home...Marron was sure of it. She didn't know whether to be concerned or if she should be angry or...indifferent? She wasn't sure what to feel or how to feel. She grabbed a post-it note from her bag and wrote a note on the pink sticky paper.

 _Hey Trunks,_

 _Sorry I couldn't catch you. Made you some steak soup,_

 _it's better when it's hot but just microwave it and_

 _You should be all good! :)_

 _Marron_

She left her note and the glass bowl by the hybrid's door and began her trek back to her floor. By the time she made it to her room, she still couldn't quite make out just exactly what she was feeling. It was an ugly feeling bubbling in her chest, perhaps jealousy?

She did still like Trunks, but that was very different. Marron opened her phone, and without thinking opened his contact messaging the hybrid over the food next to his door. But she could feel the strange searing feeling again, there were only two places he could be at work, or out somewhere doing illicit things.

Not like it mattered to her...except it did very much matter.

Marron sighed, changing into different clothes and slipping into bed, hoping for whatever madness was going through her head to be over by the time she awoke.

The next morning she followed her routine to its usual rigor and began heading towards the elevator. Her icy blue eyes catching sight of a pair of royal blue ones and another forest green ones. Marron's suspicions were right, he had spent a night with someone that night. It was beyond her why he was escorting her downstairs, perhaps he just doesn't get the whole etiquette of a "one night stand" but Marron watched her red curls bounce ever-so gingerly as she stepped out of the elevator.

Now Marron was no expert, but according to Trunks' drained expression, she could tell he seemed hungover. And before she could make it out of the building premises Trunks pulled her aside with a yank.

"Hey," he said in a hushed whisper. "I'm really sorry, I should have told you - maybe you could've tagged along -" Trunks sighed, "Goten was in town and he was just-"

He didn't understand why he was apologizing, something in himself felt grossed out at his own actions. Perhaps it was guilt? Or maybe he was actually attracted to the blonde? He took a glance at the blonde through his squinted eyes and could see the plump lips forming a pouty expression. Her icy blue eyes piercing into his, sending chills down the hybrid's spine.

Marron paused the taller hybrid, he couldn't tell she was shaking at the feeling of his touch. "Trunks, I'm not your girlfriend you don't need to apologize over this," Marron stated, a slight chuckle laced in her voice. "Though an invite would've been nice."

"Thanks for the steak soup, Mar," Trunks smiled warmly receiving one in return.

Her smile erupted a warm feeling in his chest that Trunks couldn't exactly pinpoint as to what it was. But it was a lot more wholesome and refreshing than what he felt the night before.

"No problem, now-" Marron stated, turning him around and back into the building, "go rest, I'm sure you didn't sleep."

There she went again, babying him. He couldn't help but feel like he was under his own mother's orders sometimes with the blonde. Trunks only scoffed, "alright mom."

Marron squinted her eyes at the lavender-haired man keeping a steady glare, "watch it, I'm not even that old."

* * *

As Marron arrived to work, she glanced over to her phone and noticed the text she received from a certain Son Goten. The blonde clocked in, stepping into her cubicle before actually opening and reading the text message the youngest Son sent:

 _Yo Mar heard you moved to West City_

Marron glanced long and hard at the text, she assumed Trunks must've said something, as it was the only possible way he would have known anything. The blonde's icy blue eyes slid over to her schedule and back over to the text.

 _Yeah moved here a month ago_

She placed her phone down and began to work but her phone was quick to buzz on the table, her hands hesitant to check the message, but she reached over and opened the phone again.

 _We should hang out soon let me know k?_

Marron sighed, clicking the phone off. She had to get back to work and promptly decided to answer later.


	6. Get Well Soon

**Raindrops**

 **Chapter 5:** Get Well Soon

 **A/N** Not gonna lie, I was pretty unhappy with how the last chapter turned out, it was pretty grueling to actually write. Anyway, I'm pushing onward!

* * *

Marron didn't realize it then but Goten had gotten significantly taller than the blonde, more-so than he already was. She dusted down her long pink skirt, the palm of the blonde's hand feeling the soft material. That was before she looked back up to the onyx-eyed warrior, a friendly grin laced on his face. Marron was never sure if the seeming happiness the Son's seem to radiate was ever just...fake.

She personally believed nearly all of them seemed inhuman, it was at times just a bit unsettling just how nonchalant Goten and Goku were. In fact, she only recalled a moment of desperation struck across Goten's face was during Buu's reign of terror. But Marron's memory was hazy, she couldn't recall significant events many mentioned. Trunks and Goten seemed to never speak about that time, almost as if it never happened. The blonde could only assume that being the group of select members of society that still recalls the event must have forced them to deal with that trauma by themselves.

"So, West City, huh?" Goten asked as he strolled beside the blonde, "someone's reaching big."

Marron scoffed, promptly folding her arms over her chest. "I'll have you know, I'm doing great here! Not necessarily reaching." She wasn't necessarily wrong, she _was_ doing significantly better but she'd never admitted that she jumped ship a bit _too_ soon, at the first given opportunity she took the bait and ran.

Goten swatted his hand, chuckles laced within his words. "Enough that you gotta reassure me?" The blonde clicked her tongue, her cheeks fuming with ire. "But you could have moved to Satan City, or East City...so why here?" Marron glanced over to Goten, her icy blue eyes flicking between the cloudy sky and the building adjacent to her. Before she was able to open her mouth, Goten, yet again, butted in to interrupt. "Oh, I know! You still like Trunks, don't you?!"

The blonde froze in place, casting an accusatory glance at the hybrid with gravity-defying hair. " _No_ ," the blonde began cautiously, "and how did you even know I had a crush on him?" Marron questioned, inching closer to the taller man.

"Because...you were pretty obvious about it," Goten started slowly, "I-I mean, okay, you would come over when Krillin and my dad would hang out and ask if Trunks was there _every single time_." Goten stated, his hands raised up defensively, "not my fault, I could just _TELL_."

With her face flushed from embarrassment, the blonde licked her teeth before turning around, feeling her pigtails whip in the wind. "Well I don't even like him anymore, so don't get the wrong idea...I'm not trying to steal your lover."

Goten scoffed, before eyeing the top of the blonde's head, "I mean did you ever think Trunks and I were-"

" _YES_ at one point." Marron did, in her youth believe the two had _something_ going on between them...but the vagueness and exclusion she had as a child led her to drop the investigation. Right on cue, Goten erupted into an uproarious fit of laughter. "It's not _that_ funny," Marron chided, "I swear it's like I'm talking to a thirteen-year-old."

* * *

The blonde sighed as she made her way into her apartment, her eyes heavy as her afternoon outing with Goten replayed in her mind. She couldn't truly decide whether what she was feeling for Trunks was a sense of friendship, or perhaps...something more than that? She pushed the white door that leads to her bathroom and started running a bath. With tiny palms pressed against the marble sink, Marron glanced at her tired expression. Her pigtails were disheveled, one lower than the other, with blonde hairs running astray on her scalp, the mascara she applied before work now creating ringlets around her eyes from the fallout.

With one swift action, she slipped her long skirt off and kicked it to the side then began unbuttoning her dress shirt.

She quickly found her way into the medicine cabinet, dropping fragrant oils into the water before dipping herself in, her face half-submerged in the water. Her fingertips grazed across the soft, supple skin. Marron kept going back to the voluptuous Jessica Rabbit look-a-like that morning, and that same feeling in the pit of her stomach resurfaced. She understood that her feelings for her childhood crush could simply be resurfacing in an immature fashion and her feelings for the aforementioned Saiyan hybrid were only becoming more and more vicious.

As much as Marron wished to fight it, there has always been some dormant, yet vague, feelings.

She stepped out of the bathtub watching as the water went down the drain and slipped on her long fuzzy robe, wrapping her hair up in a towel before perfuming herself. It was days like these where she felt, time to herself was necessary.

More-so to wash away the stress from the hectic week. She languidly strolled into her small kitchen, pouring water into an electric kettle and flicking it on. Before she could turn to her couch there was a knock on her door, Marron's heart nearly jumped out of her chest as she wasn't expecting anyone. The blonde looked into the peephole and saw her lavender-haired neighbor awkwardly standing in front of her door.

Marron pressed her back against the door, quickly covering her hand over her chest as her face burned hotly. "Speak of the devil," she mumbled out, as she opened the door slightly only peering out to show her icy blue eyes, "Trunks?"

Trunks wasn't looking at her, more-so looking at the ground. "I- uh, sorry I know it's late," Trunks managed to mumble out. "Can we talk?"

Marron's eyes shifted from left to right, tightening her grip on her robe. "Uh...sure, but just know I'm in my robe..." Marron mumbled, "if you don't mind I-" Marron continued before catching sight of Trunks' face almost red in embarrassment.

"Kami, alright, if you want I can leave," he stuttered out, quickly turning on his heel all before Marron opened the door, beckoning the hybrid to come inside. Indecisiveness struck him as he eyed the blonde in a suspicious manner before stepping inside.

Marron walked back into the kitchen, disconnecting the kettle and pouring the water into a cup. "I'm making some tea, do you want a cup?" Trunks, who sat down on the white couch, looked over and simply nodded. His hands were crossed as the blonde walked over a cup of tea and handed it over to him, before sitting on the arm-chair. "You needed to talk to me?"

Trunks sighed, glancing down at the warped reflection of his face in the small cup. "Yeah, I don't normally talk about this with people, but right now, you're probably the only person who wants to talk," Trunks replied sheepishly, "I'm sure Goten's out partying and I may or may not have ditched him."

Marron formed a small 'o' with her lips, placing her cup on the coffee table. She never imagined Trunks and Goten could ever have any sort of falling out, and truly, she hoped that wasn't the case. "Goten hung out with me this afternoon actually, it was nice to catch up with him," Marron began, now taking off the towel from her head, allowing the wet blonde hair to cascade down.

"Yeah, he told me he would," Trunks began but slowed to a pause as he began sniffing the air, almost like a cat when it finds an interesting scent. "Do you smell that?" Trunks asked twitching his nose.

Marron quirked a manicured brow, "what?"

"I don't know it just smells nice, I guess you can't pick up on it..." the hybrid drawled on before taking a sip from his tea.

She rolled her eyes, grabbing the tea from the coffee table. "Yeah, sorry Trunks I don't have a freak Saiyan nose like you," Marron retorted before taking a sip from her tea, her eyes closed as she let the warm liquid go down her throat, "might be the oils I used. They stick to the tub for a while."

"Ah," Trunks mumbled. "Well, anyway, I came here 'cause Goten keeps urging me to go out to these parties...and honestly, I don't even enjoy them half the time."

Marron sighed and leaned back on the chair, "he's trying to help, Trunks...I think being stuck inside your apartment isn't good for you, besides I'm sure you needed to get laid," the blonde teased referencing earlier that day. She noticed the hybrid's reddened cheeks and couldn't help but erupt in a fit of giggles, "oh come on, it was obvious you slept with her."

Trunks looked away, shaking his head. "I said I was done doing that kind of stuff," Trunks firmly stated. He had kept from sleeping with random women for a substantial amount of time, but even alcohol could get to a Saiyan and Trunks, unfortunately, was no exception. He eyed Marron for a moment and the intensity of their glances grew. Both parties feeling the strange clawing feeling rumbling in their chests. "Look Mar, I know we never were very close when we were teens," Trunks started, "you and Goten may actually have closer memories, I know."

"You're telling me, I only saw you an odd couple times at family gatherings, you and Goten always ran off together," Marron recalled.

Trunks grinned, "yeah, we hated those parties." Trunks repositioned himself and glanced over the blonde his face hardening, "but you remember Majin Buu, right?"

Marron was taken aback by the question, "what about him?"

"I just- I just feel like you're the only other person, other than Goten and the adults, I can talk to about this," Trunks stuttered, "I still can't get some of that stuff out of my head." She glanced sympathetically at him, her light blue eyes, warm and accepting as she allowed to become a listening ear for the hybrid. Trunks sighed, sinking into himself before allowing himself to open up to the blonde. "Not being able to help o-or even, stop, my dad," Trunks continued, "I just didn't know what to do...I never felt so helpless."

Marron understood, to a degree, what Trunks was rambling on about. She could only assume he meant his Saiyan pride that his father instilled in him was significantly damaged by the events of Majin Buu and he hasn't gotten over it. I mean, how would you explain such a situation to a therapist, who can not even remember the events of Majin Buu as it was wiped from their memory.

Having to deal with such an issue alone is a trek on its own, Trunks was alone in this ordeal. "I guess, I just feel...really alone right now."

"You know..." Marron began, leaning a bit closer to the demi-Saiyan, "you shouldn't feel alone, Goten and I are here, _we_ remember." A brilliant, warm grin spread across her face, "those days are over now...you should be trying to live life to the max, instead of worrying about something that happened ages ago."

Trunks grit his teeth, glancing over at his fist. "I-I just, I couldn't protect _anyone_ from Buu," Trunks continued before breathing in deeply, "what's gonna happen when my dad or Goku aren't here?"

The question never dawned upon the blonde: what _would_ happen? All of her life, Marron lived under the bubble that the Earth would always be protected by the Saiyans, and their otherworldly powers...but Trunks had a point. Goku and Vegeta both have finite bodies, and will eventually meet their fate, and then what? None of the hybrids were nearly at the same level, and Gotenks barely could keep up to the power of Goku and Vegeta.

"I guess...we'll simply find out," Marron stated, her voice laced with pure dread.

Trunks cast a glance over to the blonde, his eyes quickly catching sight of her bothered expression. "Oh Kami, I didn't mean to start some sort of existential dread or something," Trunks quickly stammered, before Marron swatted her hand and simply smiled.

There was a pregnant pause and Trunks caught himself glancing at Marron, her wet blonde locks falling over the fuzzy robe which covered her. There was some sort of primal instinct that flicked on when he began to wonder if under that robe she was wearing anything. Making a sad attempt to picture what her nude physique would look like, evidently, it was cut short when Marron quirked a brow at him.

 _Shit._ Trunks thought. _I stared too long._

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope everyone is having a happy holiday season. I've been without my phone for the past few days and it's been actually been motivating me to write as much as I can over break. Lord knows I only write when I have nothing to do. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review ;) !


	7. A Final Attempt

**Raindrops**

 **Chapter 6:** A Final Attempt

 **A/N:** I'm still contemplating who I actually want to pair with Goten if it all, just know ValTen may not be end-game there is a lot to go through before we get even close ;).

Also, in advance, sorry for Goten's OOC-ness and...sorry for what's gonna happen, it hurt me so MUCH to write this. I'd like to thank Tiffany for giving me a good lesson on why I shouldn't hold back, thank you I love you!

Also sorry in advance to any TruMai fans, I genuinely like her as a character buuut...well...you'll see.

* * *

Marron rested in the front seat beside Valese, who was informing Marron of her last escapade last night with an apparently _very_ attractive man she pulled out of the club. Marron, in truth, could care less about her friend's drunken misadventures. In fact, the blonde was feeling sick to her stomach listening to the brunette go on about such private matters.

Though she knew to express that would only lead Valese to tease the blonde on her prudish nature. "Oh man, Mar, you really missed out," she continued, "he was there with Trunks Briefs... the guy didn't seem super into the whole clubbin' thing though," Valese continued before flicking her eyes over to Marron momentarily catching the blonde's wide-eyed expression. "What? You two are the same in that regard."

Marron shook her head, keeping her head turned at the brunette, "Valese...was he buff, like really buff?" Marron asked, her face nearly paling at this point. She didn't want to think about it, she wouldn't want to imagine that _Valese_ and _Goten_ were even in the same room together, let alone having sex.

Valese rolled her honey-colored eyes at her friend's question. She was more annoyed under the realization that she was talking to a prudish wall, than the repetitive question. "Well duh, have you _not been listening?_ " Valese retorted, "the guy is so buff and _so big-"_ Valese continued with dreamy eyes before getting cut off almost immediately by the blonde.

" _Alright, say no more, Valese!"_ Marron exclaimed her blush creeping across her face, "I-I'm pretty sure I know the guy you slept with."

Valese gasped and looked over to Marron when the capsule car stopped at a red light. "Marron!" She exclaimed angrily, "why haven't you tried setting me up with all your freakishly hot male friends?" Valese asked angrily.

It was times like these Marron questioned why she was friends with such a nymphomaniac. She wondered if it was just the rush of growing up in the city that caused people to act in such a way. Marron wasn't one to judge, but the behavior was a bit unsettling at times. The blonde stuffed her hands between her thighs, uncomfortably looking about the vehicle to focus on anything but Valese.

"Look, I get you aren't into the whole one-night stand but that guy, _whoo man-!"_ Marron grimaced at the thought of Goten and Valese even laying in the same bed together. She knew her friend was always the adventurous type but she could never bring herself to imagine _those two_ together...perhaps it could _possibly_ work. Yet Marron wasn't very sure how to feel about it all, the entire reveal felt like some sort of fever dream she would soon wake from.

Valese, now noticing Marron's physical discomfort from the conversation, made attempts to shift the topic. "So," she began, "you gonna tell me what's been happening with you and Mr. Capsule Corp?"

Marron scoffed, rolling her eyes at the brunette's nickname for Trunks. "Nothing is happening between me and Trunks, Valese, so you can just _forget_ any of those weird ideas," Marron responded. "If you want me to admit one thing, he is _very_ cute," she stated before huffing and crossing arms, "that's all you are getting from _me."_

Valese smirked, happy she could push _something_ out of the blonde. "I knew that already, anyway, what's happening tonight?"

Marron looked out the window, watching the cars zip by. "Well, Goten invited me out for a sort-of reunion kind of thing, I have _no_ idea what brought on this," Marron rambled, her manicured nails tapping the white purse, "but I need a new outfit and you seem to know what looks 'good' on me apparently." That _good_ Marron said in air quotes, she was struck with disbelief over the idea that she apparently couldn't dress and she worked for a fashion magazine.

In truth writing for that magazine was the only thing Marron felt she could state with a certain kind of pride and elitism over others, and even _that_ was questioned around her sometimes. The blonde had always had a certain keen interest in, what she considered, an art form. Her mother and her sense of style was what kickstarted her search deeper into that world and it seemed everyone liked Marron best when she wore what others considered _fashionable;_ the same overdone trends.

Valese flipped her brown curls cockily, "well I am known for my fashion _prowess_ aren't I?" Marron glanced over to the brunette and erupted into an uproarious cackle. "Oh please, Ms. Haute Couture enlighten me," Valese snarkily replied. "What outfit has gotten your Trunks' attention?" she quickly teased before receiving a slap across her arm.

"Shush! He wasn't even looking at the outfit," Marron paused recalling the revealing dress. "Besides he is not _mine_ he is _a friend,"_ Marron seethed.

* * *

Marron arrived at the bar a bit later than she would have hoped, her outfit selection done by Valese significantly backfired. She recalled the scratchy cheap fabric which was far too sheer for Marron to actually wear in public on her skin, making it near impossible to move without exposing some part of her body.

Cerulean eyes searched the dark, smoky room for the two hybrids who's backs were turned from the rest of the crowd who filled the air with the smell of booze. As she approached she could hear the two laughing. She gave a warm smile catching both of their attention.

"Mar!" Goten exclaimed, "you look...well?" She felt the discomfort rather quickly from others. _Perhaps I overdressed?_ Marron pondered glancing at their expression. The blonde sported a long nylon brown skirt, its fabric shone under the dim bar lights, paired with the same nylon fabric for her black long sleeve turtleneck. "Sorry, didn't expect you to show up in this getup," Goten chuckled.

Trunks' eyes slid over to Marron, who's eyes plead for some form of reassurance. She was easier to read than a children's book, her eyes could speak a thousand words and Trunks could recite each word. Ever since the blonde was a child, he could remember the transparency between her visage and her emotions...there was no veil, no mask. Looking into those bright blue eyes was like looking at pure, unadulterated emotion.

The hybrid knew the moment his darker pools of blue met with her clearwater ponds, she was insecure. Knowing that Marron worked for a fashion magazine, he attempted to string together the jargon his sister often uses in an effort to make the blonde feel comfortable, the hybrid felt more than content by her warm smile as a response.

"I actually was inspired by the spring collection," Marron mused, straightening out her skirt and sitting beside Trunks. "Of course, it's not authentic... _La Mode_ doesn't pay me that much," she concluded before calling the bartender over.

Goten looked helplessly at Trunks before erupting into laughter that boomed across the entire bar. "I see _someone's_ been spending too much time with Bulla," Goten chuckled out, wiping a tear from his eyes. However, awkwardly enough, no one else found the joke very funny. Then the tension suddenly rose in the room.

Marron, in her best valiant efforts to ease the sudden awkwardness in the air, brought up something that was better left unsaid. "So Goten," Marron began after receiving her very fruity drink that stung both Saiyan's noses. At the mention of his name, the hybrid perked his head up and looked up, "you slept with Valese?" She stated teasingly.

Goten quirked a brow at the blonde before an o formed on his lips, " _don't tell me she's your friend?"_

Trunks couldn't help chuckling as the brandy nearly spilled out of his lips. Of course, Goten would sleep with Marron's best friend and not even know it, the circumstances lined up so perfectly. Not that Trunks was one to judge, he too was like Goten, sleeping with whatever hourglass figure rubbed up on him at the club. But times, for better or for worse, were different and he couldn't bring himself to such an emotionally taxing situation.

She rolled her eyes. "My _best_ friend," she cockily added, before taking another sip feeling the rather diluted drink send only a small warming sensation down her throat. "I could have lived my life perfectly fine without hearing the nitty gritty, y'know?" Marron asked sarcastically.

Goten groaned woefully into his hands, his face flushed from embarrassment. "Crap," Goten continued before recovering himself. "Well, why don't you set me up with your hot friends!"

The blonde's expression deadpanned, and she could see immediately why those two would even hook up. Their priorities were practically the same: young twenty-somethings that only care about romantic misadventures beneath sheets and partying in clubs that always reeked of cheap booze.

Marron took notice of Trunks who ordered another round of drinks for the three of them, instinctively, she sealed her lips and refused the offer as they seemed to be drinking liquor Marron was less than interested in. After she watched Goten take a swig from his shot glass, he turned over to Trunks and Marron, his cheeks already slightly flushed.

"Isn't this nice guys!" Goten exclaimed excitedly, going between Trunks and Marron swinging his arms around the both of them. "The gang is back together again," he continued, "well, Mai and those two weirdos aside...what happened with her?"

Mai's name rung through Trunks' ears, a sudden twinge playing at his heartstrings at the mentioned of his childhood crush. He could recall those days with very pristine memory, the rush he'd feel from simply holding the raven-haired woman's hands.

Before allowing the melancholy overtake him, he took another shot. Feeling the liquid burn down his throat, after nearly slamming the shot-glass down he looked towards Goten. "Turns out she was older than my mother," Trunks stated chills running down his spine.

"What?" Marron butted in curiously.

"Yeah, what?" Goten parroted.

Trunks took another shot after that, Mai was a topic he rather _not_ touch upon. He held no hate for the woman, in fact, he still stood by the idea that she meant no harm. She too was a victim of a situation out of her control, and once she admitted the truth albeit late, he accepted it and let her go.

But the first sting of heartbreak is always the most painful, yet the teen grew and learned to forgive and forget. "You heard me," Trunks rasped out. Before Trunks could utter out another word he caught the flash of concern that echoes in Marron's eyes, her puffy lips half parted as they attempted to console him. Trunks, much like his father, resisted from such a public display. "Don't worry 'bout it Mar, I'm _fine_."

Marron's breath hitched before she looked over to Goten, who shook his head disappointingly at Trunks. "Oh man, are you still not over her?" Goten teasingly asked, before taking another shot. "I'll bet if you listened to me and stopped wasting away at that office you could actually get over her," Goten uncharacteristically sneered.

She could feel herself growing smaller, almost as if she were an outsider in the current display of tense energy. As much as Marron attempted to create a friendly environment, the booze has got the two hybrids spilling ruthless words to each other.

"Says you, you're spending your nights wasting away in _another_ way...not like you understand why it's gotten old for me," Trunks replied as he took another sip of his drink, not noticing the hurt look that struck Goten. "Seriously, Chi doesn't give you crap for staying out so late all the time?" Trunks continued before noticing Marron's worried look as she glanced over to Trunks and back to Goten who's ki was slowly rising.

 _Trunks knew he should stop._

"What, am I just not _mature_ enough to be your friend now, Trunks?" Goten asked bitterly. His brows furrowed with arms tightly crossed against his chest. "Let me know and I'll get up and fucking leave," Goten continued in his tirade, his voice laced with a hurt unknown to Marron.

The blonde stayed quiet, watching the tension at the table thicken. Her eyes flicking between Goten and Trunks, she felt utterly helpless watching the two clench fist and jaw. "You know _damn well_ I didn't mean it that way-" Trunks retorted before getting cut off by Goten.

"How else did you want me to interpret that, Trunks?" Goten bit out, now standing from his seat drawing attention from individuals in the establishment.

Trunks licked his teeth, not even minding the blonde who sat meekly behind him. "You wanna know something Goten," Trunks began, his tone sounding extremely acerbic. "All you give me are some temporary fixes that never work, has it _once_ ever crossed your mind that I don't _want_ to do all that shit?" Goten grew quiet, breathing in sharply as he took the tongue lashing from his best friend. "Maybe, I'm just _trying to grow up,_ and maybe it's time you did too."

Goten was fuming, Marron had never seen his face so red in her life. Marron didn't understand why, but she could feel her heart shattering into millions of pieces, much like porcelain glass. She could feel herself pushing the point of tears as she watched them both fight. It reminded her of when they were young. She could recall the shoreline of Kame Island, and see them both standing before each other arguing over something petty, like a ball or a turn in a video game. Marron would always be the one crying for them to stop. _The diplomat,_ Bulma called her. But they weren't young children, and the confrontation more serious. Marron in a desperate attempt tried to choke out words but watched as the world fell silent, her only focus was the cruel, scathing way the two argued.

"I pulled your ass out of that jail cell you call home so I could have my best friend back!" Goten snapped. Tears forming in his eyes, damaged by the hurtful nature of Trunks' words. "Trunks, where did you go?" He suddenly asked, awaiting a response he knew would never come. Marron watched the younger hybrid turn around bitterly, his cheek turned to Trunks.

 _"I guess he's not coming back."_

* * *

 **A/N:** This ending was so difficult for me, Trunks and Goten are my favorite duo. But alas, this is not the end. A sad note to end on but...Marron is actually wearing the spring 2019 Prada collection, or at least the look was inspired by that. Goten doesn't understand fashion though ;) (and neither do I, I like to pretend I do though!) This is a longer chapter than I genuinely expected but hey! Here ya go. Happy new year folks!

Remember concrit is always welcome! Please don't be afraid to review I love hearing people's opinions on my work! :)


	8. Handle With Care

**Raindrops**

 **Chapter 7:** Handle With Care

 **A/N:** I still feel super guilty about what happened with Goten and Trunks but I promise it might get better, for now, some T/M fluff (?) Also happy new years!

* * *

Marron watched the scene unfold in dismay, she wished she had stood up and yelled at the two of them. Perhaps then this confrontation would have been avoided...and they'd all be back in the bar together. Her eyes stuck onto Trunks, who held his jaw clenched tightly, a vein in his forehead threatening to pulse out. There was a silence between them after Goten exited, Trunks not even looking over in the blonde's direction. She wasn't sure whether it was from the embarrassing scene, the mess she was in, or out of his sheer sadness at having damaged his friendship with Goten over simple words.

 _Words, words, words._ What weight could a word hold, if not an entire universe? You could get pummeled to near death, yet _words_ hurt far more. Why do we use such instruments to purposely hurt the people we hold dear? Trunks head hung low as he took slow, shallow breaths. She's never seen him like this before, in such a vulnerable state. He blocked off the universe, tunnel-visioning to the drink he didn't finish.

The sad way the hybrid carried himself made Marron's maternal heart ache, but for just a moment. It seemed to her that a simple embrace could melt away what just occurred, and how much she wishes she could embrace them both, attempt reconciliation...but all she could do was feel the soft hot tears cascading down her cheek. Quietly watching as the fight erupted.

The small blonde slid off her chair, her heels clicking against the floor as she passively traced her hands against Trunks' back before she too headed out the door. But she didn't make it very far before Trunks caught up to her, like a child afraid of losing its mother. His hand gripping the nylon long-sleeve tightly, wordlessly.

Between the silence, Marron understood what the hybrid was asking for. She walked with him, for what seemed like an eternity, down the cement pavement and down the corners and turns she has learned like the back of her hand. They walked in a silence that hung over them like a rain cloud, the air felt humid in that same way.

As they reached the skyscraper they lived in, Trunks' enigmatic pools of dark blue met with Marron's lighter ones. Her chest tightened and she could feel the sadness tug at her heart and before she could part her pink, pouty lips she felt her breath get caught at the base of her throat as Trunks, very uncharacteristically, threw his arms around the blonde.

She struggled to comprehend just why this was happening, to her of all people but she could feel her tiny frame being absorbed into his muscular arms. For a moment, she too could feel the weight past arguments and pent-up emotions. She wearily raised her hands, afraid as though moving would disrupt the peace and patted him softly in the back.

Trunks, let her go just as quickly as he embraced her. "I'm-" Trunks choked on his words as he watched Marron's kind eyes blink softly, the thick tufts of black gently kissing the apples of her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

 _He was an idiot, what was he thinking?_

"It's fine, Trunks," Marron finally managed out, her throat stinging at every word she croaked out. It took him long to finally noticed the wet lashes and flushed face to realize Marron was there, crying and neither of them bothered to stop.

"You needed a hug, I don't mind...really," Marron continued her cheeks hot.

 _Sweet, quiet and reserved Marron_ , Trunks thought as he watched her back into herself again. Almost shutting off any emotions, afraid they'd spill forth and overwhelm her. It reminded him of himself when he was a child and held back signs of weakness in attempts to impress his father, who undoubtedly would make a mockery of such a situation.

Trunks looked off to the side. "There's a point where you cross the line, I'm sure I crossed that tonight."

Marron stepped closer, her eyes still wide and curious as they hyper-analyzed the hybrid. "You know Trunks," Marron began, "we are friends...you hugged me. I don't see why you're taking it that way."

Trunks could only watch the blonde, a stoic expression resting on his face. But his eyes watched the orange lights of the nearby lamppost dance on her skin like some flame that won't be put out. The clear eyes that he could so often read perfectly replaced with something which he couldn't recognize. Perhaps he didn't want to know. A warm feeling pooled from the center of his chest and across the body much like warm syrup on a pancake, it soaked and stuck onto him. Watching the same two lips, now swollen slightly from her crying biting down.

 _Was she attracted to me?_ The question lingered on for a moment too long in Trunks' head. Wondering why she wouldn't look him in the eye in the same way or why that shade of pink tainted her lovely milky skin. _Am I attracted to her?_

That was the question that struck him before realizing the context of the situation was less than appropriate. His overwhelming sadness began to grab a hold and somehow he felt drowning himself in those clearwater eyes was the solution.

 _But it wasn't...and she deserves better than that._

That was the conclusion he came to, not wanting to face his emotions a moment longer. "I'm going to bed..." he stated finally breaking the silence, "thank you Marron, and..." there was silence again, Marron's eyes shining brightly from the tears that were left in her eyes, "I'm sorry for tonight."

* * *

Goten blasted far from the scene, arriving in an area a few miles off from his home. People always considered Goten as the other peaceful Son, serene in the way he carried himself but right now his blood boiled furiously. He was livid and damaged beyond repair. He simply couldn't understand Trunks or the reasons why he eschewed the help he continuously offered. It was as if he _wanted_ to waste away into nothingness.

Was it that much of a sin, to wish your best friend came back? He missed the late night misadventures, the sparring and going out to just _have fun._ Now he simply ditched him at any given opportunity to go back to work.

What is he working so hard for anyway? To keep up some sort of legacy? Goten was fuming, he believed his best friend could be more than what Capsule Corp is. His heart was never in anything he has done for the damn company, yet he spends every given moment cooped up in an office, for what? So Bulma wouldn't get upset that Trunks was ruining the legacy.

Goten's mind momentarily changed to Marron, remembering the pained expression struck on her face as she watched the behemoth of an argument unfold before her. Goten felt a sense of guilt string his heart the moment he remembered that they both drug someone who has nothing to do with the situation along. Not only that but it was Marron, sweet Marron who would cry at someone hurting a fish.

She sobbed violently in attempts to stop them both from arguing before but all she could do now is watch as her heart broke.

Goten felt the ire rise under his skin, the energy pulsating around him as he conjured and released an extremely volatile blast out of his palms, and with it a visceral scream. The Saiyan hybrid watched as the ki blast kissed the mountain ahead exploding brilliantly into dust. His chest heaved, feeling as his arms dropped weakly to his side, landing softly on the soft grass.

It made sense when he was on the battlefield, everything including life's most burning questions. Right then and there, Goten knew what he had to do...and though he knew the situation at hand was risky...it was necessary.

* * *

Trunks laid in his bed wide awake. It isn't an uncommon sight, but tonight it was due to uncommon circumstances. "What a _strange_ day," Trunks thought. Goten's fiasco at the bar was definitely rubbing Trunks the wrong way as soon as he was able to escape his mind and look at it from an outside perspective. The entire scene felt... strange. He didn't understand what Goten even meant by him not being _there._ He was _there,_ physically and emotionally...perhaps not the same way he used to be, but Trunks felt it was selfish to assume anything more.

His friendship with Goten surely would recover, Trunks believed. They were too close to stay away long, though Goten wanted to help...his help wasn't the one Trunks' needed. He cursed his friend for not understanding the proper time to party and when someone just needs to relax. Trunks heaved a sigh, resting his chin on his bare chest as he watched the door to his bedroom. It was wide open and bothering him, but the hybrid made no effort to stand up and close it. Rather like the lazy cretin he is, he remained in bed staring at the vast emptiness of his apartment.

Trunks' mind quickly returned to the image of Marron, her puffy lidded eyes staring at him in the utmost sincerity. For a moment his mind dared to recall how nicely her small frame was against his, the short blonde barely reached his chin and oddly enough he, for a moment, found it endearing. All of that changed the moment he snapped back to the reality of things that she was likely hurting too, that she somehow felt uncomfortable that he had embraced her so suddenly without as much as a warning. The Saiyan hybrid looked at his clock, 3 AM.

Fantastic.

He stayed up until the hints of sunrise thinking of ways to reconcile what he had lost with his friends instead of sleeping for work. Trunks had already been accustomed to the monotonous schedule, day-in-day-out he worked relentlessly to make his mother proud. Something Goten would never understand, he basks under the shadow of his brother and holds freedom in his hand...toys it in front of him like some toy a child got at a corner store. Will Trunks ever stop being jealous of other's lives? No.

Trunks held his hands to his face rubbing it as he decided what to do.

* * *

The morning came and Goten found himself at capsule corp, somewhere Trunks wouldn't even expect him to be. He crept about the house, watching the bots cook breakfast unperturbed by Goten's presence. As the half-breed slumped down on the couch, he found Bulla staring at him from above the staircase. A deadpan expression on her face. Despite being her brother's best friend, Goten never paid much attention to the girl. It was an unspoken kind of friendship - if you could even call it that.

"Goten?" the blue-haired girl asked as her eyes curiously wandered about the room searching for the sliver of a chance that her brother may be there too.

 _That was unnecessary,_ Goten thought as he watched her land softly on the white rug.

"Just _what_ are you doing here?" Bulla questioned. She circled around him, her curious blue eyes sending icy daggers at the man. "You know Trunks doesn't live here anymore."

Goten rolled his eyes as he ate sweets off the coffee table. "Chill out B, I'm here to see your dad," Goten expressed nonchalantly, draping his arm over the headrest of the couch. "When he wakes up that is."

"Trust me, he's awake," Bulla stated matter-of-factly looking up the railing. She truly didn't want to imagine what was going on in that room. In the most Vegeta-like fashion, the girl folded her arms over the pink shirt she sported. "Just tell me what you need to say and you can be on your way out that door."

In truth, it was better for the both of them. She knew Bulma wouldn't be happy, especially since the last argument that erupted between Trunks and their mother. For Bulla it was sad to witness, she relied on Trunks for more than she was ever willing to admit. But she was about to leave for college in about a year, and yet the prospect of her older brother not being there to see her off was infuriating.

As tempting as that sounded for Goten, what he needed was to speak to Vegeta as quickly as possible and knowing Bulla, she'd simply interfere in whatever affairs held getting Trunks into trouble. Goten responded to the bluenette with a simple shake of the head and the girl rolled her eyes.

"Fine, Goten, since you want to be that way," she stated smugly before drawing in a deep breath. Goten knew exactly where this was headed, and like a bullhorn, the Bulma lookalike released the loudest "Daddy!" She could muster prompting Vegeta out of the door and heading down the stairs in the most annoyed face possible.

"What are you yelling about so early in th-" Vegeta stated before staring at the hybrid. "I see, what do you want brat."

 _"It's about Trunks."_

* * *

The phone buzzed, repetitively. Trunks knew he had slept well past his alarm but it wasn't like that even mattered, he definitely was going to stay after hours working on whatever crazy scheme the engineers decided to make. But glancing over to the buzzing block he called a phone he saw a multitude of texts from his younger sister. Which was odd, Bulla only ever texted him for favors nowadays.

 _9:45 AM Trunks it's Bulla!_

 _9:47 AM Goten is here I don't know why but he's talking to dad._

 _9:50 AM I think Imma eavesdrop, I'm pretty sure he's talking smack_

 _10:00 AM Okay, call me when you can, please_

Through hazy squinted eyes, the hybrid read the texts becoming alarmed with every word of what the actual hell Goten was doing. All that went through his mind was: _why?_ Trunks hardly managed to compose himself as he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

Glancing at the messy reflection that he dared to call his own, Trunks splashed his face with cold water until he felt like a semi-functioning member of society. He bit the bullet and called his sister, surely whatever she had to say was important. He listened carefully for each ring, his anxiety rising with each ring the phone emitted before finally, his sister deemed him worthy enough to answer the phone.

"Okay," Trunks began, "what did you need to tell me." He listened intently, nothing but breathing from the other side, he heard a quickened pace of footsteps before he heard the lock of a door. " Hello?"

"Sorry, they were around me!" The hybrid princess exclaimed in a hushed whisper. "Goten came over this morning and I was like...no way what is _he doing here_ 'cause you know ever since the fight between you and mom, Goten hasn't come around that often." A hint of sadness laced at her voice at the end of the sentence, Trunks attempted to pretend like he didn't hear Bulla just admit to longing for his best friend.

Trunks tapped his foot impatiently. "Okay? Get on with it, what did he talk about with Dad?" Trunks urged.

"Well," Bulla began doing it again, beating around the bush. "He uh...told dad that you haven't been training and that..." Trunks clung on to Bulla's every word still waiting for the end, "that you're hung up on some weak human girl, I think Mai is her name?" Bulla asked gently. "From what I heard, I think he said dad was going to hunt you down and have a _word_ with you."

Trunks froze in disbelief, disturbed that Goten would bring his family into _their_ affairs. For what? So he could prove some sort of point? He managed to bite out a goodbye to his sister. He could feel the same irrational ire boiling up in his blood before slamming his phone on the ground in frustration. " _SON OF A BITCH!"_

There was an anger that awakened inside him, for Goten, and for the situation he allowed to ensue. There was not a chance in hell he wasn't going to pick _another_ bone with Goten soon enough, of that Trunks is sure.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ah truten! Just kiss already will ya'. No but I promise Trunks and Marron will have more interactions soon enough.


	9. Soul Of A Man

**Raindrops**

 **Chapter 8:** Soul of a Man

 **A/N:** I was inspired by Kinky Boots (LOL). If you ever read a T/OC fic that I deleted called "In Other Words" then you'll recognize this title. I may have taken a lot of ideas from that story transferred it over to this one. They really are similar in that way. I uh, may have taken a literal scene from it. Is that plagiarizing myself hmmm?

* * *

Marron sat in her cubicle, glancing at the spread she was working for the next copy of _La Mode_. But her mind was hazy from the night prior. She could feel the dryness in her eyes from the lack of sleep, heavy dark ringlets circling her usually bright eyes. Her mind continuously replayed the same scene of Trunks' arms around her, her chest swelled at the thought of being caught between his chest and arms one more time.

She understood now that her feelings for him have been growing, violently. Much like a monster in the night, she tried to pretend it wasn't hiding under her bed. But it was everywhere. Her feelings for him were spilling from her closet, spreading across her bedroom floor drowning her.

She palmed her forehead. It was _bad._ It was bad to think these things of a friend who was equally as vulnerable as she felt right now. She could enjoy pretending Trunks was back to normal but the distance she felt that morning when he gave her a single glance told her all she needed to know.

 _She needed to step away._ It wasn't her doing, it wasn't her problem.

Marron grabbed a pen, scribbling circular shapes onto a paper. Her expression dejected before she glanced over to her phone which laid upside down on her desk. She simply sat, and let the waves of emotions come crashing over her. _She should get away from all of this, it wasn't her business._ She kept drilling the mantra into her head.

She didn't know what felt worse, the fact Marron's longing grew with a simple embrace or that Goten and Trunks were fighting and there was nothing she could possibly do. She went back to the night before, thinking of his enigmatic pools of blue. Marron swore she could swim all day in them. She recalls the orange light hitting the top of his scalp watching the orange glow as it reflected against his soft lavender hair.

He had been watching her, _glancing_ at her. It felt _wrong._

Marron heaved a sigh, turning her head to the computer screen where the same spread was left unchanged. She struggled with how to design it, unsure if the red and purples looked good together. Her mind was too fuzzy to know what to do, or even, how to do it.

* * *

For the first time in about a year, Trunks decided he wasn't going to work. His reasoning for this outrageous idea was that Vegeta was going to demand him out of the office anyway. Trunks slumped down on the couch, staring at the empty apartment, sensing his father's ki as he approached the skyscraper. It was going to be minutes before he burst into the penthouse yelling about being a disgrace to the Saiyan name or something along those lines. _You can never make everyone happy,_ Trunks mused. His mother had argued with him for months on fixing his work ethic, which he did and began making great strides for the company.

Sacrificing his own happiness for it all.

His father, he wanted Trunks to be strong. He didn't want Trunks to stoop to the level of humans in these times of peace...and wasn't happy with Trunks' extreme focus on working. Trunks felt himself separating from his family, sensing that Vegeta and Bulma both expected too much from him.

 _Did anyone care about what he wanted?_

He was just another successor to his grandfather's genius. Trunks will never even reach the same level of greatness as him. Trunks accepted this the moment he realized all the hard work he was doing, all the late nights he spent in Capsule Corporation was not making him happy. Not much made him happy anymore, not working, not training, not even partying - as Goten so grossly assumed would work. He looked to the side and saw his father floating in front of his window. He could see Vegeta's face contorted in what seemed like disappointment.

He cocked his head to the side, calling Trunks to come outside. Much like a child, he followed his father's command. He exited out of the balcony and blankly stared at his father, attempting to make sense of what he would do next. Trunks flew closer to his father, who gave him a domineering glance. "Trunks," Vegeta began, "your mother wants to see you."

Trunks bit the inside of his cheek, his molars squeezing tightly until the hybrid tasted iron on his tongue. "Guess I don't have much of a choice, huh?" Trunks asked, his head cocked in the slightest attempt of defiance. "What are you going to do, drag me over there," Trunks stated, sarcasm laced in his voice.

Vegeta scoffed at his son, arms still stuck to his chest, "If you know what's good for you boy, you come with me." It didn't take much else to have Trunks trailing Vegeta like the child they both knew he was. Vegeta sniffed the air as he made his way towards Capsule Corp, turning to eye his son. "Have you been around that spawn of the toaster," Vegeta sneered.

Trunks recalled his father's distaste for Eighteen and his mother's friendships with the woman, he didn't know exactly why Vegeta disliked her or called her such derogatory names, there were only mere whisperings of what truly happened. Trunks believed the woman must've hurt his father's ego beyond repair. "That stench is all over you."

Trunks quirked a brow at his father, "how do you even know that-"

Vegeta rolled his eyes at his son's less fine-tuned senses, "the girl smells near identical to that wench," Vegeta fussed. "I'm not interested in what late night affairs you are doing with the robot spawn, just don't bring her around here, that smell is insufferable."

The hoops Vegeta jumped through to even reach that conclusion was absolutely astounding. Trunks' was utterly flabbergasted at the assumption. "Well you're wrong there, I'm not sleeping around with people, Dad," Trunks responded matter-of-factly, "what does that even have to do with mom?"

"Kakarot's brat came to me this morning," Vegeta responded nonchalantly. "The boy wouldn't stop yapping about some quarrel between the two of you."

Trunks groaned as he landed on the Capsule corp lawn, "seriously?" Trunks questioned. " _That's_ why you dragged me out here?"

Vegeta snapped his neck towards Trunks giving him a warning glare, "watch your tone boy." The Saiyan Prince recomposed himself, breathing in sharply. The reality of it all was that Vegeta was actually, in his own way, concerned for Trunks. When Goten came frantically to him complaining of his strange mannerisms and behavior that was rather very unlike Trunks, he felt perhaps it was time to break the _ridiculous_ argument that his stubborn wife and son had been having for nearly a year. Vegeta tossed his son a spandex suit and cocked his head towards the gravity room. "Gravity room, five minutes."

Trunks groaned, carefully stepping into his old home. He glanced at the images of his family hung from the wall and Trunks couldn't help but feel the wave of nostalgia wash over him. Then his eyes landed on an image he almost forgot; it was Goten, Marron, and him smiling cheesily in clothes almost destroyed at Marron's uncle's reservation. His grin was toothy and arms still somewhat stubby, Goten equally-so and the blonde stood proudly between them, her chest puffed out attempting to pose with her nose in the air- but to no avail for the lack thereof.

The hybrid set the picture back on the table and headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

Training with Vegeta was intensive in every way. Trunks understood that he required the labored training, yet he dreaded it. _A disgrace,_ Vegeta would bite out when he struggled to keep up with the bots. Inside that metallic room, a flamed-haired Saiyan floated upside-down whilst staring at his son who was on all fours with droplets of sweat rolling down his forehead. The hybrid's labored breathing allowed for speckled vision as his arms and legs grew numb. In an immense battle with his worn muscles, Trunks craned his neck upward, met with his father's eyes.

"Up, boy."

Trunks laboriously brought one leg up, attempting to stand under the crushing gravitational settings his father had set for him. He could feel the tension weighing down on his bones, as though if it were any heavier his bones would inevitably snap. Vegeta grunted, disappointed at his son's current state. Vegeta knew that these peaceful times made his son grow weaker by the day, the sheer disinterest in training to become stronger wasn't as important to the half-breeds.

Despite the Saiyan blood that coursed through his veins, his passion to fight was seemingly halted by other Earthly worries. Vegeta always understood the boy was never destined to be like him, much like Kakarot's older brat. He too was bound tightly to this planet and its frivolous delights.

But he also understood, Trunks, at least this version of him has never had anything to fight for. He lived beneath the shadow of Vegeta's strength, almost like a shield and something like that didn't sit right with the Prince. Every passing moment struck fear into Vegeta's heart, fear of a fate that was seemingly inevitable. Eventually, the pride of a Saiyan and its many customs were doomed into oblivion. Vegeta wanted to retain whatever he knew of the Saiyan Race in his son (though admittedly, all Vegeta knew were mere fragments and stories of his race).

"You're becoming soft, Trunks," Vegeta stated, returning right-side-up with both of his feet planted on the metal flooring.

Trunks looked off to the side, where he was met face-to-face with one of the bots in the machine. "I know, there's no need to remind me," the hybrid responded, emitting a frustrated sigh before stretching his back. "Work at Capsule Corp has been making me slack off but—"

"There is no excuse!" Vegeta barked back whilst he entered his fighting stance. "Come now, let us continue."

* * *

Trunks walked into the kitchen, watching as his mother came into the light. "I see you came, Trunks," Bulma replied, not even wanting to look at her estranged son. "I thought you were gonna avoid it like every other time I've called," Bulma stated looking at a notebook that laid on the island counter, he could sense the acidic nature of her words. As if listening to them could kill you.

"Mom, I wasn't trying to avoid you," Trunks began, barely choking out his words before the bluenette held a finger up in the air. Her blue-fire eyes lit aflame by her statement.

"You think I'm going to buy that crap, Trunks?" Bulma began "Why did it have to take _your father_ to get you to come here and _talk_ to me?" She asked tapping her foot against the marble flooring. Trunks could sense her voice faltering, she wanted to say something but was angrily blinded and frustrated by her own tears.

"Why didn't you call me? It's been nine _months,_ Trunks," Bulma said as her tears welled up in her eyes.

The lavender-haired hybrid closed his eyes, breathing slowly as to not become overwhelmed before his mother. "Mom, I didn't know if it was _fine_ yet...I've been working _hard_ because of what you've said," Trunks started, "I'm doing this all for you, why are you pushing _me_ away."

Bulma stayed silent, her eyes wandering over her son's attempting to decipher his frustration. He had begun to make strides for the better, but Bulma had been so stubborn as to not congratulate him...afraid that he was going to relapse into the excessive partying which tanked the stocks of the company. Bulma stepped forward glancing at her much taller son, shaking her head as she held his olive-toned hands. "I just want my son home, Trunks," her eyes daring to cry.

Trunks stared off distantly, not wishing to reply. The argument was stupid and he understood that she had every point, every reason to be upset at him. Trunks felt nothing more than a disappointment to both of his parents despite his efforts he never felt he could live up to his mother or father's expectations.

He understood it was a long road to recovery to his broken relationship with his family. Bulma simply placed a hand on his shoulder and shook her head, "I can't wait forever, Trunks." And with that, the greying bluenette walked off leaving Trunks feeling dejected. He wanted to end this just as much as anyone in their house did, the tension when his mother enters the room is seemingly _thick...near impossible to breathe._

He should have never stayed away so long. Trunks knew he wanted to speak to his mother, but this...it just wasn't the way to do so. He raked his hands through his hair, letting out a frustrated grunt. _It was time to go._

* * *

Trunks sighed, laying his back against his bed. His body in a full ache due to the pain received from training with his father. He realized the gruesome training was necessary for the future, but he still yearned to scream at the world. The weight of everyone's expectation seems to topple over him, feeling as if it would cripple him. Trunks knew deep within himself he would never be what the world expected him to be, and yet the hybrid stretched himself thin. Trunks truly attempted to be a warrior, player, businessman and genius all at once, simply to not disappoint those who already had some sort of notion of his façade.

To be like his mother was to be everything the company expected of him, and that simply wasn't something he could bring himself to do. To be like Bulma Briefs was to amplify every part of yourself and become larger than life until you find a space in which to crumble apart. Even for a moment in time, Trunks wished he had an escape from this faux human caste system. A world morphed around the idea of status and power, rather than people. It seemed like the laymen lived a life away from it all; what of the public eye? No one seemed to care for who they were or where they came from.

To be like his father was to relinquish all the bottled emotions within. To hold your emotions hostage and to suffocate them until they dissipate: a practice Trunks partook in. Compassion, love or sensitivity were signs of weakness.

"Your emotions are your weakness," Trunks could recall his father's words of advice, given to him at the tender age of seven. Vegeta was an intense, brooding character with the sensibilities, outwardly at least, of a rock. He was blunt and acerbic in his word choice, carrying himself with pride in which no one else understood.

To be like Vegeta, Trunks would have to sacrifice his one humbling feature for an over-stroked inflated ego. Trunks has tried both and neither have worked for him, Trunks was tired of hearing his family and friends chant the same juxtapositions.

"Think of the company legacy!"

"Think of your Saiyan Pride."

"You are just as human as everyone else."

"You are a Saiyan warrior, nothing else."

Trunks wouldn't admit any of these secrets to Marron but he thought of his father quite often. From a young age, he had desired to be like him: _strong and powerful_. Trunks realized that try as he might, he would never be able to create the kind of image his father had wanted.

Though he never could admit, he cried.

He cried for his father, and all the sacrifices he'd made for him and his mother.

For the horrors he had been thrown into at such a young age, and the fearsome battles that an eight-year-old mind could never comprehend.

The trauma that will never be erased, the trauma no one truly understood.

The hybrid felt his eyes sting before shaking his head vigorously, breathing in deeply, attempting to keep himself calm. He sunk into his bed and glared at the ceiling, trying to fight back his tears, the feeling much akin to that of someone scratching your eyes agonizingly slowly. The hybrid's chest heaved before releasing his tension with a deep exhale. He looked outside and watched as the rain poured down, feeling much like the raindrops that chased each other colliding violently. Chaos reigned.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and if you did please let me know in a review as I always appreciate those ;p. If you recognize some stuff from In Other Words, that's because the last scene was taken and completely revised but still kept to those similar events.

I am trying to refrain from very quick updates but I get excited about updating as I always have the next chapter already ready for consumption but patience is a virtue!


	10. In Attempts To Forget

Raindrops

 **Chapter 9:** In Attempts To Forget

 **A/N:** Hey guys, _very_ busy since school started and haven't been able to put out my quick updates! I will be updating at a slower pace but I truly hope you enjoy this chapter Sorry :(. Btw, I know in America, the legal drinking age is 21, but I'm going off Japan which is 20. We all have our vices, don't we?

Warning it does get a little bit _hmmph_ hotnheavy _hmmph_ but not the way you expect I think.

* * *

It has been two weeks and Marron has heard nothing from her hybrid friends since that dreadful evening. She began to focus on working rather than worrying as neither of the two wished to communicate with the blonde for some ungodly reason she simply couldn't wrap her head around. She glanced emptily at the clothing racks, her fingers playing with the fabrics almost as if she were lost in thought. It was a beautiful piece, Marron thought. But she knew she had confidence the size of a pebble. Her mind recalled Goten's comment making her want to crawl back into her hermit shell.

It was a beautiful pearly satin fabric with a lacy neckline, paired with equally shiny light green ruched shorts. The blonde's eyes looked over it, feeling the piece's texture and for a moment considered just buying it, not caring what anyone had to say. She grit her teeth, cursing herself for being so immature. "Ma'am," a voice gently stated, "do you need any help?"

Marron broke out of her pensive state and shook her head "no". Marron sighed as her fingers released the fabric and headed out of the store. She wasn't accustomed to visiting the mall without Valese, who would drag the blonde around to low-brow stores. She continuously kept putting off visiting stores for herself for once. Her birthday was fast approaching and she hardly felt like it was, what with the lack of friendship and joy around her as of late...it was hard to imagine how or why.

She mounted the escalator descending into the masses of humans scattering about the mall. She felt very small, almost invisible. She found comfort in that invisibility. As her eyes looked downward she sensed a pair of eyes boring into her, and as the blonde turned her head she spotted the two green eyes glaring into her very soul. "Marron?" She almost swore he mouthed her name. Panic arose in her chest as her eyes followed his form ascending to the next floor. The blonde felt that shield of invisibility dissipated as she desperately chased the end of the escalator. Her hands clutching onto her cross body bag as she swam through the ocean of colorful waves.

She listened as her brown heels clicked against the flooring, reaching directly for the door. Marron didn't expect Cash to be there out of all the people in West City. As soon as she reached the parking lot she hastily took off her shoes, stuffing them into her bag and with the little ki she had, pushed herself into the sky, flying fast enough that no human would catch her, hiding in the midst of the clouds. She clutched to her bag as tight as she could allowing the wind to guide her in the direction of her home. Cash was a difficult subject for the blonde to hold on to.

Seeing his sharp jaw and emerald eyes struck fear more than anything else in the blonde. There was a distinct point in her teenage years that man waltzed into her life and left just as quickly. Here she was again, running from her past. Marron's early life was often met with memories of seclusion and sheltering, specifically after the events of Buu. Her mother and father hid a lot from the young blonde. Her only connection with people her age being Goten and Trunks...and even then, those experiences were few and far in-between. And as she reached her age of entering a normal high school, Marron found herself hiding.

The blonde was never much of a flier, she much preferred to walk or drive like a normal human. Marron never truly accepted the power her family and family friends held, often wishing to live as normally as possible...normalcy was all she wished for. Yet since truly befriending Trunks, she's taken up the practice of flight for her own convenience, gaining the slightest ki boost from the activity. The blonde landed on the soft grass, feeling it crunch beneath the soles of her feet. Glancing upwards she caught sight of the lavender-haired hybrid staring out into the distance, the blonde's eyes flicked over to his hands holding a note of some kind.

"Marron?" Trunks called out, not even looking back. Shit, Marron quickly thought, I forgot about ki-sensing. "Trying to sneak up on me, blondie?" He asked now whipping his head back, a smirk on his lips as he motioned her to come over. And of course, she complied, sitting on the pier beside him. She could feel the ocean breeze intertwining between the strands of gold hair. Trunks glanced over to her, the brown fabric wrapped around her clung tightly to her skin as the rest of the fabric flew in the direction of the wind. "Weird you were flying, Mar," Trunks stated as he leaned on his palms, "didn't take you for much of a flier."

Marron shook her head, her eyes clinging to the blue waves in the distance. "I'm not," Marron began, her nails tapping against her bag. "Was trying to get away from someone." Trunks quirked a brow, alarmed for the well-being of the blonde but before he could even ask she continued saying, "it's nothing serious just...an ex-boyfriend."

Trunks sighed, wiping a metaphorical sweat off his brow. "Oh man, I thought you were trapped in some pyramid scheme or something," Trunks quipped. "What's so bad about an ex-boyfriend anyway? What, did he cheat on you or something?" Trunks asked before pulling out a cigarette, offering one to the blonde which she refused.

She couldn't help but shake her head at Trunks' comment. "How do you always manage to guess what misfortunes happen to me?" Marron complained watching as he lit the cigarette, "it's almost like you know." Marron stated bitterly.

"Trunks Briefs, boy genius, martial artist and now, psychic," Trunks stated taking a puff and blowing out smoke. "I'm a man of many talents."

Marron scoffed, glad that the hybrid was in, what seemed to be such a good mood. She carefully crossed her legs sitting up as she stared off into the distance, "guess I'm just...running away from someone," Marron started feeling herself about to go off in a tangent before shaking her head. "Forget about it, it doesn't matter much anyway." Trunks shook his head, nudging the blonde to go on, for once he'd like to hear of problem's that weren't his own. It felt as though he had no real escape for the thoughts that pestered him day-in and day-out. "It's silly, actually. Pretty stupid when I think about it," Marron began trying to avoid retelling the same story. "Well, Cash..." The blonde was quickly interrupted from a snicker from Trunks.

"What kind of parent names their kid, Cash?" Trunks snickered.

"The same ones that'd name their kid Trunks Briefs," Marron replied dryly before turning her cheek to the Saiyan, "anyway, Cash was my first boyfriend and...I don't know what I was thinking..." the blonde continued rubbing her arm subconsciously, almost instinctively drawing herself back. "I was sixteen and I-" Marron shook her head, her voice laced in a burst of forced laughter that Trunks immediately recognized. "Seriously Trunks, it doesn't matter, d-don't worry so much about it," Marron replied dismissing whatever Trunks had hanging from his lips.

Trunks knitted his purple brows, dark blue eyes trying to capture her's and yet her averting gaze told him whatever he needed to know. "Marron, it's fine just tell me," Trunks coaxed, his hand gently placed on her shoulder.

Marron quickly jumped to her feet, pushing off Trunks' hand and began to open her bag, frustratedly whilst aggressively saying, "Trunks, I said I didn't want to talk about this anymore!" Feeling her ears grow hot at her frustration with the half-breed, "I'm going home, please, just leave me alone." He watched her jam her feet back into her brown heels, and storm off. His eyes keeping careful watch of the blonde's bouncing curls as she made her way out of her line of sight.

* * *

The blue-eyed blonde didn't make it very far, as she turned into the first bar she saw open and stumbled and stomped her way inside, huffing as she sat down on the barstool. Ordering one, two, three shots of tequila too many and soon found herself in a fumbling mess. They always did call her a lightweight. She stumbled past the door, her arm resting on the wall as she attempted to re-stabilize her perception. Marron hardly drank, but when her past came knocking down her door her hand went to the bottle. With flushed cheeks and a miserable attempt at bedroom eyes, the blonde scanned about searching for someone - anyone who could take those vivid memories away.

All in some selfish attempt to forget. Marron could feel her mind thrashing against itself, as she clumsily looped her arms around someone she couldn't recognize. Visage of tan skin and equally intoxicated breath...perhaps he too wanted to forget. Her mind battled against her own actions as she kissed a nameless face, held his hands as though they were important to her. It was an antic disposition, a single night or so she said. Yet the stumbling blonde found herself in a car she couldn't recognize with hands she couldn't recall the touch of going up and down her waist. She recalled the blonde hair that intermingled with her own, the smell of booze reeking across the vehicle.

Marron, heavy-lidded and disoriented, glanced at her own drunken reflection in the rearview mirror, pausing as she watched this stranger kiss her neck. Eyes devoid of all emotion as she raked her nails through his hair, tears cascading down her cheeks. Before plummeting back down to whatever sloppy ministrations he had for her. 'Make me forget,' her lips nearly allowed the lascivious thought to escape.

All before she broke - her mind desperately attempting to relinquish itself from a tormented past while her body gave no indication of inner turmoil to the stranger using her flesh to satisfy his lecherous desires.

With her clothes improperly buttoned and hair in a disheveled mess, she stumbled out of the vehicle. Her glazed eyes tracking the wisps of the city lights, forgetting the man who called for her in a name she could not recognize. Manicured nails traced along the brick walls, tears cascading down her mascara-stained cheeks. But all her mind could ask was to forget. Somehow in her inebriated state, she stumbled into the apartment building and pressed a button leading to the nicely decorated entrance of a penthouse door.

Before Marron could even peep a sound, the door swung open. An agitated Trunks making an appearance only to soften just as quickly as he came in. "Oh, Kami," Trunks uttered out. "What the hell happened?"

Marron could hardly speak intelligible words as she stumbled towards him and cried. As soon as he could smell the overpowering scent of alcohol and cologne he could only assume two things, and neither was any good. Trunks instinctively checked her face much like his mother would after sparring with Goten, checking every corner of her face for a bruise or a hit. But, thankfully no sign of any pain, to Trunks' relief. He glanced at her clothes, noticing how awfully disheveled they were and decided, against his better judgment to let her come into his apartment.

"Damn it, Mar," Trunks grunted, throwing an arm over her and guiding her inside. "You've got a whole lot of nerve showing up at my house like this," Trunks mumbled, knowing in reality, he couldn't care less. What with how giving she has been to him, it'd be hypocritical to judge. The hybrid patted her hair down and guided her to his bedroom, allowing her to rest in his bed before he brought her water and a banana that she likely wasn't going to eat. He glanced at the blonde already asleep in his bed, her tear stains marking her tired face.

Trunks couldn't imagine what exactly occurred, and somehow...he was jealous? There was a slight ire burning in his chest that he knew the blonde was in the arms of someone else, and for a second he actually damned her for not coming to him. He sighed as he grabbed a pillow and blanket from his room and took it to where his fireplace was, throwing it over the couch and dreading the long morning that was already fast approaching.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know, shorter than the usual chapters but it's a bit of a set up to some future events (alsooo, I was drained of my writing juices...Darn you school!) I hope you guys enjoyed it! Don't forget to review I love hearing from my readers! (Concrit welcome too ;) )


	11. Morning After

Raindrops

 **Chapter 10:** Morning After

 **A/N:** So I had to re-write this chapter THREE times because I hated each version of it, hopefully, this is the one. These next few chapters will be a little on the shorter side, I apologize beforehand.

* * *

As the light filtered in through the curtains of a foreign bedroom, the blonde shot herself up from the black bedsheets. Her pink manicured nails gripping the comforter tightly to her body, for a moment imagining herself utterly nude. She wasn't. However, she was unsure of where she was or how she got there. Her brain absolutely rattled thanks to an extreme headache that has seemingly overtaken her. She glanced at the water and banana which seemed to have been slowly ripening on the end table. She quirked a brow as she peeled it open, glancing at the less than appetizing mushy banana.

Her blue eyes traced into the bathroom door, and nearly instinctually she got up and glanced at her disheveled reflection. Half of her lacy bra popping out of her buttoned shirt with her makeup in a seeming disaster, mascara smeared awfully beneath her eyes. The young blonde traced her hands across her face, wiping away any tear-stains she had from the night before - curious as to what caused her crying. She glanced at the lanyard splayed out on the countertop, seemingly untouched and glanced at the name of the man - or woman - who's room she wound up in.

But when she saw Trunks' name, she could hardly hold in her own vomit as she scurried towards the toilet, hunched over.

There was no way.

Marron glanced again, looking at that hybrid's smug grin on his identification card for Capsule Corp. She was unsure of what to think or how to feel. Almost like a wave, the memories of what seemed to be a stranger filled her head. Yes, she remembered being in some stranger's car, kissing him...allowing him to unbutton her clothes to forget about...Cash. She never counted on that stranger being Trunks, she could have almost sworn it wasn't him. How could she allow this to happen? Was her drunken state somehow, easy? Or, perhaps were they both drunk? How did she end up here?

The blonde could only imagine he drove her here...perhaps intoxicated as well, or something of that nature. Her fingers ghosted over her blouse buttoning it correctly as she glanced at her own reflection again, disgusted with her own debauched actions. "Damn it, Marron," she grumbled to herself. Why hadn't he slept next to her? Marron could almost feel the tears choking her at the idea that she has completely ruined her friendship with the hybrid over her own stupid mistake. Marron wanted to blame Cash, blame the alcohol...but at the end of the day, it was all her fault.

She heard a soft knock on the door before a certain Saiyan clad in a business suit peeked inside. "Hey Mar," He stated looking away from the blonde, "I saw you didn't eat what I left...sorry I know the banana wasn't very good."

Marron quirked a brow at the lavender-haired CEO, was that all he really had to say about this? He was concerned about whether she ate or not? Marron adjusted herself wiping her lip as she attempted to look semi-presentable. "I just woke up," Marron groaned, "I'm not in the mood to eat."

Trunks sheepishly clasped the back of his head, looking down to his dress shoes. "Yeah, sorry...I was just worried since you came in here all drunk and stuff-"

Marron tilted her head at her friend, her fists connected to her hips. "What?" Marron stated, almost dangerously. "I came here?"

Trunks lifted a brow at the blonde's sudden accusatory tone, leaning down somewhat menacingly. "You got some nerve, blondie," Trunks stated tapping his foot, "you came stumbling in here crying, I could barely sleep after that rude awakening..." Trunks muttered crossing his arms defensively.

Marron's eyes widened, face immediately flushed at the idea that she was actually imagining Trunks to be the man kissing her, feeling her up the evening prior. "You mean..." Marron began slowly, squinting at the Saiyan before turning her face away from him. Her cheeks completely burning, "You mean I didn't sleep with you last night?"

Now it was Trunks' turn to blush at the blonde's sudden statement. His hand covering his mouth, a failed attempt at stifling a chuckle. Though for a moment, he had entertained the thought of them in such lewd act but it was quickly wiped away by the ridiculousness of her claim: them sleeping together. Beyond the fact that Trunks would never take advantage of his friend in such a vulnerable state (no matter how pretty she may look), this was Marron who he was raised with like family. "No," Trunks stated, an impish grin plastered on his face. "You somehow managed to get to my apartment, which is impressive given how blasted you were."

Marron's face turned increasingly red, hiding from the pure embarrassment she felt. "I-I don't remember any of that," she bit out. "I thought...well..." Marron began, replaying the memories of some lecherous gentleman who seemed rapacious in his hastened stripping off her clothes. Her face flushed madly remembering the sensual touches down her neck and breast and for a moment she was glad it wasn't Trunks, only for a second as the panic set in. She didn't know who the guy was nor if he even knew who she was. "I thought you were..."

Trunks quirked a brow, watching as the blonde slowly attempted to piece together the events of the evening prior. Watching as her reddened face, turned slowly towards a look of dismay, eyes flicking desperately trying to make sense of the situation she has seemed to place herself in. "I know I was with someone last night...I just..."

The hybrid took a step towards the blonde, glancing at her troubled face. His mind thrashing about in an attempt to understand what precisely was happening to her. It seemed so unlike Marron to be so reckless, and his mind had gone back to what happened in their last encounter. The standoffish way she brushed away something that had seemed to shake her to the core worried Trunks, he recognized that look anywhere, it'd been so common with his father and his own past. Tempted to reach out for her to push the astray blonde hairs back into place, he held his hand suspended in the air. His royal blue eyes attempting to catch hers.

Marron glanced up, holding Trunks' gaze. "I-" she choked out, feeling her words caught in her throat. There was the overwhelming ignominy that plagued the blonde as her eyes welled up in tears, her head shaking vehemently as she hastily grabbed her things in a rush to leave. "I need to go, I-I'm so-" Marron stated pushing past Trunks attempting to walk out of the bedroom door before any more memories wreaked havoc on her heart. However before, she could even touch the doorknob she felt a firm grasp on her wrist as he pulled her back inside.

"Hold on just a second," Trunks began looking down at the shaking blonde who's tear-stained cheek was pressed against his suit. His eyes flicked about and almost instinctively placed a hand atop her head and slowly running it to her nape, coaxing the startled woman. That simple movement sent waves of deja-vu to the hybrid, memories of childhood outings and unspoken bonding that he nearly forgot. He could recall vividly how the small blonde would sob over his incessant teasing and how easily it'd all melt away with this simple motion, and just like then the blonde's tears seem to cease flowing so intensely. Looking up, she found a Trunks reluctant to glance at her and instead, glancing to the side. But she caught the light shade of pink that dare tint his cheeks.

"Marron, I know you don't wanna tell me..." He began, adjusting his tie in attempts to avoid looking at her.

"I really don't," Marron reinforced, "it's not- I'm not ready to talk about this."

Trunks pursed his lips, and looked down to the blonde again, unconsciously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear causing a riot in Marron's mind. Trunks didn't realize what he was doing, and yet again sparked a flame inside Marron's chest, her heart wildly thumping at the simplistic, gentle touch he gave her. Before he could tear away from her eyes he simply smiled, in an almost cocky Vegeta-like manner.

"Don't let it eat you up, blondie."

* * *

Marron found herself hovering outside Kame House. Seemingly enough, the blonde has picked up the habit of flying more since hanging around Trunks out of the sheer convenience. She landed before the pink house, her sneakers pressed firmly against the sand, leaving shoe prints as she dragged herself to the porch she was so familiar with and slumped herself down. Absentmindedly she watched as the tide rode up, with every wave she felt replenished as those same blue waters coursed through her veins, restoring herself. It was a sight so familiar to her, the waves, the sugar-white sand. It called a time where things were far simpler.

Her mind kept bouncing between the night before, and that little flame that only continues to grow. Every time she is around Trunks, it feels like he drops milligrams of gasoline at a time, enlivening the fire within her heart that she was convinced she put out. She didn't understand nor realize that the feelings were far more valid. In turn, to save herself...she had to crush them, like the little pests they were to finally feel free and happy.

The sea breeze twined with Marron's hair, breathing in deeply at the air. She listened closely to the white door creak, watching as Master Roshi stepped out, clad in his sandals and beach attire. He sat beside the blonde on the staircase. Marron paid no mind as she intently watched the waves dance discordantly. "Penny for ya' thoughts?" Roshi asked as he placed the wooden staff behind.

Marron perked her head up, tilting her head at him, "huh?" She mumbled before shaking her head. "Well, I saw Cash yesterday," Marron mumbled, her foot lightly dusting the sand, "brought back some things I...didn't want to remember." Marron glanced downward crestfallen.

Master Roshi took a puff out of his pipe, circular ringlets escaping his lips. "That boy was always trouble," Roshi stated, "I remember telling your father whenever he came around here." He leaned back against the railing, his arm laying over his knobby knees, "of course, what he did to you was-"

Marron sighed, her bun pressed against the railing of the stairs. "Grandpa Roshi," Marron sighed out, "I'm so lost right now."

He simply lifted his sunglasses and stared at the blonde. "Whoever it is, give it time," Roshi stated knowingly causing a bewildered look on the blonde's face. From what he could see, she didn't know her own feelings yet, he might have been a lascivious man but he knew Marron very well. "You know, you may not realize it yet...but I know that face," Roshi continued patting the blonde's knee. "And about that Cash boy," he continued, "forget him, he can't hurt you. I'd know, I trained you well," Roshi smiled as he rose from the creaky white staircase.

Marron, bewildered by Roshi's message, simply shook it off for the time being and leaned back, glancing at the elderly man. "Where's Mom and Dad?" Marron asked curiously, noticing her father's ki signature was nowhere near them.

Master Roshi simply shrugged as he held the knob to the door. "They went out on a night in the town," he replied, "come inside, I'll make some Ginseng tea." The blonde simply gave him a toothy grin as she stepped inside her old home, looking at the unchanged decor.

Yes, this was her home. Not her apartment, not her job, but here - Kame House. Where she learned how to float and manipulate energy on the beach, where Trunks and Goten both played with her in their youth. It was an escape for those who needed it, from the daily stresses of life, or the chaotic battles that raged on, physical or mental. This was home.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you so much for reading. Again I apologize for the shortness, I promise it will get a bit better. As of right now, there is a lot on my mind on what is to come and I'm beyond excited to take all of you on this wonderful journey! I hope you liked this chapter and please don't forget to review/comment I love hearing from my readers, even if it's small ;)! And as always concrit is always welcome here!


	12. The Road

Raindrops

 **Chapter 11:** The Road

 **A/N:** I've been listening to the same 3 Prince Royce songs on repeat, someone help me. I'm also exploring a little of a new thing, I suck at writing action scenes so I'm curious how this will turn out. Sorry for the delay I had a LOT of things happen between February and March that kept me from writing. This chapter may be a bit shorter so I apologize!

* * *

Dressed in dark cuffed jeans and a tight, cream-colored long sleeve shirt - Marron swirled in the sunny blue sky, trailing behind the white trail of energy left behind her close friend. In an effort to get Marron out of the difficult rut she had shoved herself in - Trunks invited her on something they haven't done since they were children. Though Trunks could never admit, he wished Goten were there too. It felt vacant without him but as of the events that transpired recently...their friendship has suffered a severe blow. And in turn, he was relying on Marron to fill such a void. But Trunks had always cared about the blonde to a degree...despite never being her protector like Goten, there was always a special place of worry and concern for the pigtailed blonde he held so fondly in his halcyon memories.

He turned his head back to watch as the blonde swirling around the sky, in a gleeful expression. Albeit slow, she seemed to be getting the technique down. "Doing great there, blondie," Trunks commented, prompting the blonde to smile brilliantly, "but you'll never catch up." With that, he watched her furrow her brows before Trunks pushed his energy to boost himself even faster, watching as she made a miserable attempt to catch up.

"Hold on Trunks!" She shouted behind him, "this is totally unfair, you're a Saiyan!"

Trunks paused, bracing his back against the direction he was previously flying in, causing the blonde to quickly speed to a stop - nearly crashing into him. "So?" Trunks asked, quirking a brow, "your dad and mom can both fly equally as fast." Marron looked down to the side, biting her lip. "You don't really have an excuse," Trunks continued, now floating on his back almost swimming in the blue sky. "You just gotta train, I mean...do you even know the keinzan?" Trunks stated snarkily. Marron harrumphed, raising her hand in the air to form one of the smallest keinzans that Trunks had ever laid his eyes on. And thus, burst into a fit of laughter at the blonde's attempt to prove him wrong. "Alright, alright, I'll give ya' that!"

He watched Marron's pigtails swish as she turned her head, "I'm only trained to defend myself," Marron stated defensively. "I don't fight, obviously."

Trunks crossed his legs forcing him to spin in a clockwise manner whilst staring at her. "Huh, child of two z-warriors only fights to defend herself, what a waste!" Trunks exclaimed, "you could have done a lot more Mar, I mean you're Mom and Uncle can go toe-to-toe with Goku in his god-form...surely you must've gotten some of that!"

Marron squinted her eyes at Trunks, arms crossed as she watched him spin. "You do realize my mom is an android, right?" Marron asked, "she was modified to be super strong by some scientist."

Trunks stopped as soon as he was right-side up, waving his arm. "Excuses!"

The blonde shook her head, beginning to fly past him. "Let's go," Marron urged, "I wanna get to the reserve already!"

* * *

The blonde landed near the humble wooden home, her feet crunching the grass of her uncle's reserve. She breathed in the thick, humid air as she stuffed her hands in her pockets. Trunks glancing about the area, already dreading the mosquito bites he was about to get from being in the reserve. He watched the pigtails bounce as Marron reached the door where she presumed her uncle Lapis would be. She knocked gently with the back of her hand, to find a very stoic man greeting. "Marron," Lapis said, a cool expression on his face, "what brings you around these parts."

Marron smiled brightly, her hands eagerly bound behind her back. "Well," Marron began, "Trunks and I," she continued as she moved slightly to reveal the hybrid Saiyan who waved awkwardly, "were wondering if we could...volunteer around here."

Lapis leaned against the doorway, his arms crossed as he cocked his head, black hair shifting as he did. "That depends," he began, cracking his knuckles, "what kind of volunteering?"

The blonde's sweet grin remained as she swayed her shoulders giddily. "Oh you know, the usual," she began, "protecting the reserve...beating up poachers..." Lapis scoffed knowing all too well what his niece was asking for the moment she mentioned the word volunteering, the excitement in her eyes was far too easy to read. "Oh, I promise I won't beat 'em up too hard."

Lapis crossed his arms, looking over to Trunks who was currently glancing at his shoes. "Can your friend over there promise the same?"

Marron blinked and glanced over to Trunks, "Oh him?" Marron asked innocently, "Pfft, don't worry about him, he's practically harmless."

"Sure, Vegeta's kid is 'harmless'," Lapis mused before glancing over to the blonde. "Alright, sure...I could use some help around here," he stated watching as Marron's pools of blue grew larger in size. "The eastern quadrant of the reserve has been having a serious decline with this specific animal's population," he continued showing a picture of the blue animal, with extremely curved, white antlers. "They are called Blue Stags, they are rarer than a white stag," he explained, handing the image to Marron.

"I haven't been able to pinpoint exactly what's causing such a decline so...I'm trusting you use your skills to good use," Lapis smirked, "I'm sure you and Briefs over there will handle yourselves just fine."

Marron saluted Lapis, winking at him with a toothy grin. She folded the image, stuffing it in her back pocket and whilst she backed away as she shouted: "You can trust us!"

* * *

Marron was quick to brief the Saiyan on what their "mission" was, and Trunks was equally as fast in retaining the information the blonde told him. The two currently were flying slowly over the reserve, careful not to disrupt any of the animals that currently resided on the island. They flew to the eastern quadrant, carefully watching the top of the exotic trees, speckled with colorful spots much like sprinkles on a mint ice-cream.

"So it's some sort of deer, right?" Trunks asked, exasperated as his blue eyes scanned the ground for what Lapis was asking for. "A blue deer?" He continued for clarification.

"Yes, Trunks a blue deer," Marron replied, "that's what a blue stag implies doesn't it, genius?" Trunks rolled his eyes at the blonde's sarcastic tone and quickly stopped her by holding her wrist. She whipped her head around only to be facing a Trunks with an extremely intense expression, she watched as his pupils dilated slowly as though he were extremely focused on a single subject. "Trunks..." Marron stated warily, noticing the cat-like way the hybrid nearly hunted its target. "D-Do you see something?"

Before Trunks could reply to the frightful woman he dove straight first into the trees, startling the girl as she chased after him into the thick mass of green. She must admit, the hybrid had an immense ki signature, even at his repressed state...it was actually rather easy to follow him around thanks to that. Marron landed on the dirt, nearly crashing into a tree from her terrible landing skills. "Crap," the blonde moaned glancing at her white sneakers, "now they are all dirtied up!" Trunks was quick to shush Marron as he was prowling about on all fours like some sort of animal, causing her to nearly burst out in laughter at the wacky position he was in. "Trunks what on earth are you doing?"

Trunks snapped his head back at her, thick lavender brows knitting at the center in anger. "I'm hunting, now shut up before we get caught," he responded more acerbic than usual. "See that guy dressed in tan," Trunks stated, pointing from behind the bush. Marron slowly nodded, crouching down to Trunks' position. "Alright, look at what he's pointing the gun at..."

Her eyes flew open as she frantically searched her back pocket searching for the image her uncle had given her of the blue stag. The royal white antlers, the proud posture...and that fur, it was unmistakable! "A blue stag..." Marron whispered softly.

"That's right," Trunks stated, "and if we don't do something that's going to be another dead stag...so here's the plan..." Before he could finish his statement, Marron lifted her palm flat in the air charging her puny kienzan and aiming it towards the poacher's gun slicing straight through the metal. With the scary lightning show that displayed in front of the blue stag, it took its cue to run away from its serene scene. The short, stubby man stared at his gun, flabbergasted at the destruction of his weapon. "Damn it, Marron, I had a plan!" Trunks silently cursed at the blonde who smiled childishly

The poacher held his gun closer to his body, though the weapon was practically useless now. "W-Who's out there?" He yelled pointing at the thick bush that hid Trunks and Marron, "I swear I'll shoot if ya' don't show ya 'selves!" Marron was quick to stand up, with hands in the air. She smiled innocently whilst sauntering closer to the poacher, making sure Trunks didn't jump out first. "Well, well, peaches," The man said, lowering his guard, "what' cha doing all the way out here."

The woman placed her raised hands behind her back, nearly puffing out her chest to seem more attractive to the creep. "Oh lil' old me just got lost from my tour group," Marron said putting up a faux accent, "I was wondering if you could help me find my way back to them." She continued blinking flirtatiously at the poacher. Trunks was behind the bush, stifling his laughter that this blonde actually had a strategy that worked! Now he was fully convinced that her not becoming a fighter was truly a full-on waste.

"Of course!" He stated, with a near bounce to his step as he snaked an arm around Marron's waist. That was Marron's cue to turn them both towards the bush, and out of the bush pounced a near-feral Trunks who easily apprehended the sleaze. "W-What the-" The poacher stated attempting to register the events that took place, glaring at the blonde once he realized she had fooled him. "Why you little bitch!" The man grunted as Trunks flipped him, pressing his face onto the dirt. "What do you and your little boyfriend get outta this!" He exclaimed causing the blonde and hybrid's cheeks to flush wildly. Trunks dug the man's face deeper into the dirt.

Right on cue, they simultaneously shouted: "We aren't dating!"

* * *

 **AN:** This was an actual struggle to write, so much writer's block. I was very disappointed with how this chapter came out...and wasn't sure how to fix a lot of the problems in it. Since my score with my play at states my writing energy was sapped out of me, but I'm trudging through it! I refuse to let it get to me...even though it made me want to sob. Anyway...too much personal crap, there's no excuse!

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter regardless! I will come back to adjust it more when I feel I can though.


	13. Bad Idea

Raindrops

 **Chapter 12:** Bad Idea

 **A/N:** I've been listening to too much _She Loves Me._ This chapter is again Marron focused, I wish to introduce all the dilemmas with our trios before the real problems settle. Did I mention this was a long fic ;o

* * *

Marron sat wrapped in a cocoon on her bed staring dejectedly out her window at the downpour of rain cast over West City. Watching the gentle droplets race down the glass window pane. It's been a week since she had gone out to spend some time with Trunks in the most peculiar of ways, recreating a childhood memory, however, the blonde couldn't bring herself out of the slump she'd been sent to. Marron wasn't the type to wallow in her own sadness for too long, but the subject of her estranged boyfriend was a subject she rather not talk about. It was an event that must remain in the past, but since her recent reencounter with the man, the blonde couldn't help but feel her stomach flipping about in anxiety.

A sigh escaped her lips as she lay on the bed in a fetal position to comfort her saddened self. how could she allow one person to cause all of this? It wasn't fair to her and her wellbeing. She laid her feet outstretched on a bed with no bed sheets, pink swollen lids from incessant crying yet again. She heard a knock on her door and snatched her tissue box, and under her ginormous comforter dragged her soulless self to the door to find herself face-to-face with a smiling lavender-haired hybrid. A plastic bag in his hand. Marron stared disheartened at the bag and back up over to him.

Perfect timing, Marron thought, less than enthused, just what I needed.

"A girl named Valese called me," Trunks began, "she uh...told me to come up here and check on you."

Marron cursed her brunette friend, she could almost picture the many ways she'd slaughter her once she saw her again. "Mar," Trunks interrupted the blonde's train of thought. "Are you okay?"

She picked her head up and wrapped herself around her blanket tighter, forcing a grin on her puffy face. "Me? Doin' better than ever!" Marron lied with a faux-grin "Why are you asking?"

She seemed exhausted.

Trunks examined her trying to decipher the strange expression plastered all over her face, this is not the blissful Marron he knows. "You don't look it," Trunks stated, squeezing between her and the doorway. "Seriously, is there something I gotta do?"

Marron huffed, rubbing her eyes to adjust her own tear-blurred vision before slumping down on her couch. "Trunks, the best thing you can do for me right now is to just go," she insisted. "And Valese has to keep her nose out of people's business," Marron continued before turning her cheek to the Saiyan.

Trunks watched her as he set the plastic bag on the counter and walked over to the couch. Refusing to heed her orders, he sat beside her. "I can't do that, Mar," Trunks stated causing her to turn around, "I mean...I'm worried." He recovered, unsure of how to deal with the emotionally turbulent side of Marron. He had never been good at being compassionate nor empathetic, and this sorry attempt at helping a friend who has been there for him was difficult. Sure taking her out to relive some childhood memories would work in theory... but, the blonde had something far more serious than daily stresses on her mind. In truth, Valese had called Trunks through the intercom to tell him she wasn't able to come help Marron. Trunks took that as a cue to know his friend was unwell.

"Trunks..." Marron groaned sinking into the white sofa, "taking me to the reserve helped...but this...this is far bigger than a simple reliving of happy memories," Marron said woefully glancing into his worried pools of dark blue. She felt the heated rush of a blush creep on her cheeks and ears, embarrassed she'd been caught in such a vulnerable state, yet again. "It's too personal..."

The hybrid stood up from the sofa. Unsure if he wanted to embrace the blonde or leave her be. He chose the latter, giving her a sad smile. "Just remember," Trunks began backing up to the door, "you can always go up and talk to me if you need to." With his statement, the demi-Saiyan shut the door to her apartment with his heart thumping out of his chest. What was that? Trunks thought, panicking from the prospect of offering help to someone, when he doesn't know how to deal with his own emotional dilemmas, having been stifling them into his subconscious for years. Maybe she wouldn't come for advice...

He continued to ruminate on the idea of his own emotional stability, given how volatile his relationships with his friends and family have been in the past few weeks...it seems as though Trunks has been withering away every vital connection he has and slowly but surely destroying himself in the process. Losing Marron as a friend would surely spiral him into a fit of depression, but then...was he a good friend or simply selfish? The internal conflict raged on as he headed towards the penthouse.

Marron sat alone on the couch, with a thick, burdensome silence hanging over her as she dejectedly checked her cellphone - not a sound but own sniffles filling the air as she glared at the contact name: DO NOT ANSWER.

She knew perfectly well who it was. She knew clearly calling him was wrong.

Marron placed her phone down, shaking her head vigorously. It's a terrible idea to call him, after what a simple "hello" caused her to do. Marron glanced at the plastic bag Trunks left on the table and quickly peeked inside curiously only to find a pint of strawberry ice cream with a plastic spoon sitting inside. "Ice cream?" Marron asked incredulously, "he brought me ice cream?"

Marron sighed as she cracked open the pint, digging the plastic spoon into the cold dessert. Savoring every spoonful with a thankful growl from her stomach. She smiled, wishing she didn't push away the hybrid so quickly, but her own walls told her to do so, though now she truly wished she had someone to confess her secrets to. It's nice to have something akin to that for a change. Marron contemplated going to his apartment right there, it hadn't been a mere thirty minutes but she knew keeping this locked in her chest wasn't healthy.

As she was about to get up she received a text from DO NOT ANSWER. The peril in her cerulean eyes spoke for themselves as she read the text slowly.

'Hey Marron, I saw you at the mall...I just wanna talk.'

She could feel the anger rise from within the innards of her chest as she threw her phone against the couch in a most violent manner. All she wanted was the silence of her own self, and not be reminded of the man who has messed and violated her final teen years. Unbeknownst to Marron, her flare of anger also flared her ki causing Trunks to concerningly watch for any new ki signatures that were abnormally powerful. Marron took note of the second notification:

'Still hangin' around Kame House?'

"Why won't he leave me alone," Marron muttered silently, deciding to turn off her cellphone before losing any more of her own sanity.

* * *

Another call.

It was Trunks.

"Mar, please," Trunks began,, "please, can you just listen to me for a second?" He begged.

"Leave me alone," she attempted to croak out in response before abruptly hanging up on the Saiyan.

Trunks groaned frustratedly, realizing that his efforts to help the blonde were heading absolutely nowhere. There'd been many attempts made by the hybrid but how would he help when all she'd do was push him away? He glared at the empty kitchen and thinking of whether it was wise to question her family and friends. Would it be considered prying? Or even creepy? Trunks cared deeply about his rekindled friendship with Marron, but they have only been around each other for a month and a half, maybe this is more important.

'Perhaps,' he thought, 'it's time I pay Kame House a visit.'

Coming up with his own conclusion, Trunks unhinged the window and took off into the cloudy sky, spiraling through stormy clouds and traversing lightning bolts to arrive at the rickety pink house. It remained in the same state he remembered it, the same creaky white steps and overgrown grass with sand overtaking the majority of the sand bar. He landed gently to find Lazuli and Krillin sitting on the porch, sipping on some orange tropical juice. Trunks timidly walked up to the creaky staircase, clad in a now wet suit. "What brings you around these parts, Trunks?" Krillin greeted warmly as he got off his chair, his mustache barely covering his top lip as he grinned.

"Haven't been here in almost ten years, thought I was overdue for a visit," Trunks stated, leaning against the handrailing attempting to avoid Lazuli's intense gaze. She was suspicious of the hybrid, and she had every right to be. Trunks' unceasing teasing of his daughter led her to believe the boy was up to no good. Evidently, by his avoidant glances, she took it as her cue to believe he has done something.

"Well, if you're lookin' for Marron, she moved to West City," Krillin stated with pride laced in his voice, "that Marron sure is growin' fast...maybe you've seen her-"

Trunks quickly interrupted the shorter man. "She actually lives in the same building," Trunks stated sheepishly, "I see her all the time."

Krillin chuckled, leaning back on his seat. "Ah, jeez, well that's pretty relieving to hear," Krillin continued, "thought she was all alone over there."

The demi-Saiyan smiled awkwardly, unsure of how to bring up the subject he actually wanted to talk about. But somehow, Lazuli could analyze the apprehensive way Trunks seemingly carried himself. "Is it Marron?" Lazuli interjected before the hybrid could open his mouth, snatching the demi-Saiyan by the collar. "You didn't do anything to her right!"

Trunks stumbled on his own words attempting to relax the mother bear Lazuli has morphed into. "I didn't do anything to Marron I-I honestly don't know what's wrong with her..."

Krillin quirked a brow, not entirely sure what erupted the sudden tension. "Woah, Woah," Krillin coaxed the tense Lazuli, "Hon, don't jump to conclusions so quickly, what's gotten into you!"

Lazuli shot her icy daggers towards Trunks. "Oh please," she scoffed, "you mean to tell me he hasn't been bothering our daughter, yet again." Her tone was acerbic, Trunks understood the amnesty that stood between his father and Marron's mother still coursed with fervor...and perhaps he noticed the behavior around him and felt influenced to tease the young Marron...but he was eight! How would he know any better?

"Look," Trunks stated calmly, "Marron and I are friends-" Lazuli scoffed at his statement causing him to turn his attention to the defensive mother one more time. "She's seemed pretty upset this past week over some guy and I want to help or...at least understand?" Trunks offered, slumping down on the wooden pole. "I-I'm not good at this sorta thing, alright?"

Lazuli pinched the bridge of her nose. She knew all too well what occurred, and truly the woman wished this situation never reared its ugly head again. The upset expression plagued both parents and it spoke volumes to the hybrid "Cash...has been following Marron around for some time," she began, "part of the reason Marron moved away is to keep from him finding her again."

Trunks quirked a brow, glancing at both of the parents. "So? Then what, she has some stalker?" Trunks almost chuckled at the prospect, "Marron's pretty tough, I'm sure she can beat him up...no doubt about it," he stated confidently.

"Clearly, you don't know about the situation," Roshi interrupted. His entrance frightened the hybrid who didn't expect the old man to step out and join the conversation. He wobbled his cane as he adjusted himself on the steps of the home. "I suggest you sit down," Roshi stated garnering distasteful glances from Lazuli and Krillin.

Lazuli quickly butted in, holding a hand out to Trunks' face. "Now hold on just a second, we can't just tell him!" She exclaimed. "We don't know if Marron even wants this story out there!"

Krillin sighed calming his wife down and beckoning the hybrid to sit down. "Look you seem very concerned about her wellbeing, which is nice," Krillin began, "our daughter doesn't have many friends outside of you and Goten, from childhood that is," he continued. A chuckle escaped his lips, he never expected Trunks to ever give a crap about his daughter, but with the helpless way he seemed to carry himself...Krillin could only assume Vegeta's child has undergone some serious changes since he last remembered him...almost as if he became entirely new.

* * *

The blonde stood at the entrance of the same corner store Trunks had taken her nearly a month and a half ago, she watched the flickering lights bring to light the older man who came down the sidewalk. His taller stature and swept brown hair told her everything she needed to know. He came, and Marron had to swallow her fears and finally stand up to him. Her crystalline blue eyes glowed with intense hatred and fear at the sinister pair of emerald ones which glared before her.

In the biting fall wind, Marron could feel her cheeks grow numb, as she tried to keep her intimidating expression. Although she knew she outclassed him in strength, she understood she could never hurt anyone...including him. The blonde wrapped her body tighter in her black trench coat watching as the blue and green lights reflected off the sharp edges of the older gentlemen's feature.

"Ms. Chestnut, how lovely to see you again," the gentle voice rumbled, "have you missed me, darling?"

Marron scoffed, tightening her grip on her own waist. "Cut the crap, Cash."

He blinked, shocked from her vulgar word choice and folded his arms over his chest. Purposefully, he leaned over the blonde with a mischievous smirk. "Alright, someone's angry," he chuckled and leaned against the picture window of the corner store. "I gotta applaud you, running out that sand pit made you more confident."

Marron grit her teeth, attempting her best to not lash out at the man. "Why are you following me, wasn't it enough when I was in high school?" Marron bit out, she began to feel the seeping inkling of regret creep into her chest because of her foolish idea of calling him.

Cash stepped closer causing the blonde to take a defensive step back. He outstretched an arm, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear with a gentle smile. "You were so sweet when you sat in class and just asked me questions, I don't understand."

Marron slapped the offending hand away, anger permeating through her expression as she stepped closer to the man. "You are sick," Marron sneered out. "I was sixteen," she continued, "just be grateful no young girl can have you preying upon them anymore."

Cash bit the inside of his cheek. "Listen here, bitch-"

Marron scoffed, "there it is, I was waiting for that!"

The man rolled his eyes, regaining his calm composure. "And here we go with the hysterics!" He exclaimed, "jeez, I didn't violate you," he stated defensively. Now, leaning closer to the angered blonde. "Your twenty, I'm thirty- this isn't like before."

Marron could practically feel the bile rising up her throat at the lecherous way the man stated his words. "You know...you're right," Marron began, pressing her nose against his sharp one, "things aren't like before." This is a bad idea, Marron thought. But before her thoughts could truly cement she felt her next statement fly out of her mouth...a bold-faced lie she pulled from thin air.

"My boyfriend is waiting for me," Marron sneered, "and he won't like some sleaze who lost his teaching license talking to me."

Feeling confident with her closing statement, the blonde whipped her head back and turned back to walk towards her apartment. "Oh, and Cash," Marron began, turning her head sweetly, "if you follow me home, I will not hesitate to call the police." She quickly ran from the scene leaving an angered Cash to stand stupefied at the fury of an enraged Marron. The short woman practically hyperventilating as she shot into the night sky. In part, to assure Cash wouldn't follow her home.

She has got to stop hanging around Trunks. It seems like her every social interaction is planned with some sort of escape involving her own powers. Marron is not the kind to soar about, but here she was feeling freer than she has in years...despite possibly jeopardizing herself under the fact that she has no boyfriend. She landed on the rooftop of her complex gently as she wore booted heels she truly didn't want to snap.

"Fuck!" Marron exclaimed now that she was out of Cash's sight. "What am I gonna do?" She moaned, pressing her palm to her forehead.

She could ask Trunks, but with the number of issues he seems to be going through, the blonde knew better than to ask either him or Goten. Maybe Cash would take her lie and actually believe it, she never remembered him being intelligent...she can't imagine in four years his disgusting attitude has changed. All she knew was she has placed herself in a bad situation.

* * *

 **A/N:** I actually like this chapter a LOT more than the last chapter, I had it pre-written for some time since I did go on a writing spree over spring break ;p


	14. With You

Raindrops

 **Chapter 13:** With You

 **A/N:** No more Marron drama, for now, lol. Thanks to the lovely people over at r/fanfiction for helping me out with this intro on concrit commune

* * *

In all honestly, Valese expected a quick fix and not have to play therapist for thirty minutes. But she understood the situation to a level that the enthusiastic raven-haired man didn't imagine. In part, thanks to her blabbermouth blonde friend. Even so, the brunette listened as intently as she could to the man who seemed to be drowning out his emotions to her. _God,_ she thought, _these men can be so emotional._

She traced a manicured nail on his hand that laid splayed on the table. "Listen Goten," Valese began, "there is a lot on your mind, and I'm sure Marron will be willing to talk to you if you let her."

Goten looked up at her, his eyes begging for some reassurance.

"Right, you know her pretty, well right?" Goten asked, then as if to himself, "I uh - I just feel like she might be siding with Trunks on this whole thing. Talk about favoritism, am I right?"

Valese clicked her tongue at him. "Marron's got a good heart, she will listen to anyone." She leaned in closer to Goten. "Trust me," she purred out.

She didn't want to admit it, but Valese believed the entire ordeal was rather stupid. There was so much more to argue about and these three idiots seemed to focus on the topic of what kind of lifestyle is better? Valese was not one to judge. Sure, she was the life of the party, and she might tease Marron quite a bit for her choices but never to the point that Goten and Trunks had.

"Gah, she may have a good heart, but she won't magically fix everything!" Goten groaned. "I already tried fixing his relationship with his mom but damn, even that didn't work. I think I'm gonna run out of choices soon."

The brunette stared at him sympathetically, her lips pouting as drew circles on the hybrid's palm. "Maybe you just got to take your mind off of things, yeah?" Valese responded, continuing to sip on her mango smoothie, "You've been talking so much about this whole thing, it may be best to do something different."

Goten leaned back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest. "Well, now that you bring it up, I did want to catch up with some friends," he said. "You can come along if you'd like but uh -I don't -"

Valese clicked her tongue, shaking her head. "I've got a girl's day with Marron, so don't stress it." She paused to sip her drink. "Besides, I'm not the kind of gal you want to bring home."

With that final remark, the brunette winked and got up from her seat. "Don't want to keep her waiting now."

* * *

The thick scent of acetone permeated in the air, burning the nostrils of the patrons of the salon. The distinct sound of drills whirring, sugary pop beats and indistinct chatter ricocheting off the white walls. This was the classic nail salon in the center of West City, it's inflated pricing enough to make any wallet cry paying more for location rather than service. Marron sat back on the squeaky pedicure chairs feeling as the rough machines attempting to simulate a massage dug painfully into her back whilst a woman buffed every callous off her feet.

This was _not_ Marron's ideal "girl's day" but it most certainly was Valese's. The brunette seemed far more at peace with her foot massage and bath soaks where Marron was fidgeting at the rubbery gloved fingers groomed her feet, she uncomfortably shifted stifling her laughter from the tickling sensation.

Valese leaned back on the chair, taking a sip of her champagne. "Isn't this _relaxing?"_ The brunette melted into her seat, "just us gals, no emotional men to bother us."

Marron quirked a brow at the woman's statement but decided against questioning her. The blonde simply couldn't be bothered to know what was happening with her. Marron slumped back into her seat taking a sip out of her mimosa, watching aimlessly the woman paint her toenails the usual light pink color she always requested. She preferred to stay quiet especially after the events she has gone through in the past few days. She twiddled an astray strand of hair, rolling it onto her fingertips watching as the curl fell loosely back on her forehead.

"Mar?" Valese then asked, concerned about her friend's quiet nature. "What's goin' on?"

Marron perked her head up, and she smiled innocently at Valese. "Nothing, really." She was a terrible liar.

Valese clicked her nails on the polished wood cup-holder. Her tongue smacking against the roof of her mouth as she shook her head knowingly. "Naw, I know that look...what did you _do?_ " Valese sang out.

Marron turned her head away from the brunette, shaking her head vehemently. To change the subject, Marron tried to bring the subject back to her latest _boy-toy_ Goten. That was to no avail, as she simply brushed him off as going through the motions of a friend break-up.

"Seriously, he is _not_ a fun hook-up buddy anymore!" Valese whined.

Valese wouldn't ever admit she has a _problem._ She wasn't the kind to commit to just anyone and she knew that too scared to commit to any one person. Valese found herself in a constant predicament of wanting love and affection yet terrified when the person would ask for the same...she wanted nothing more than to shut herself away when the time came to reciprocate what she has stolen from others. She couldn't see anything but the hook-up curated thanks to her clubbing habits.

"Val, none of this is good for you, ya know?" Marron said in a chastising way. "Look, I know I'm not this whole _life of the party..._ but I think you should calm down with the guys..."

The brunette crossed her arms indignantly, her face offended at the sudden preachy manner the blonde was attacking her. "Don't judge me blondie, at least I have a nightlife," she stated defensively before melting into her justification. "I just don't see why it's alright for guys to do it to me...can't we both have fun?"

Marron rolled her eyes. "Of course, you can, I just think this whole thing _may not be all too healthy for you_."

Valese simply rolled her eyes, continuing to stare at her manicured nails. "Mar, you've been really down lately," she stated, "I know there is _something_ going on, and—to be honest…I'm upset you refuse to tell me."

Marron sighed frustratedly, watching dejectedly as the cool liquid in her mimosa evaporated on the outside of the glass. _Was it that obvious?_ Marron proceeded to think, _Do I just…give off this feeling?_ There was a strange feeling from her sternum, bubbling in her throat. She was nervous about her own mistakes.

"Look if you don't want to tell me—" Valese began, before getting cut off.

Marron, turned slightly over to her friend, smiling plainly. "I thought I could get away with not talking about it," Marron stated sheepishly, her eyes heavy-lidded as she stared down to her light-washed jeans. "Knowing you, I guess it's pretty obvious how you figured it all out."

She scoffed, taking a sip out of her drink. "Ya think?"

Marron's eyes quickly averted towards the paintings and old photographs of models plastered across the salon. "Don't judge me for this Valese—"

"I would never!" Valese exclaimed, "cross my heart."

Marron chewed nervously on her newly manicured nail. "I had a run in with Cash recently and it was…not _pretty,"_ Marron exclaimed before bringing her hands up defensively, "but before you say another word—he didn't _hurt me_!"

Valese eyed the blonde dangerously, knowing full well the history behind the two. A sleazy "schoolteacher" or whatever he likes to call it preying upon an innocent girl, it was a revolting thought for even Valese. "You know damn well, I would have shown up and beaten the crap out of that sicko."

Marron nodded, placing a hand on Valese's. "That isn't all," Marron stated in a hush, "I tried to make him go away by saying I had a boyfriend…"

Valese rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what her friend should do. "If he found out I was lying he might stalk me again or something…and _well you know!"_ Marron exclaimed, dropping her face into her hands, moaning in frustration whilst the pedicurist dried her feet.

The other woman stared sympathetically at her friend, patting her hair softly whilst she groaned in frustration. "Mar—" Valese began softly, "maybe _this_ can be your chance…"

Marron looked up, a puzzled look struck on her face. "What?"

Valese scoffed, "A chance with…" she said trailing her fingers down the armrest, "you know who."

Marron felt sick. The idea of using one of her closest friends, for her own benefit was a sickening thought for the blonde. Let alone someone who she regarded as delicate as Trunks. She knew a good amount that the hybrid was going through by the unsure way he carried himself. In no way did Marron intend on jeopardizing that with Trunks over _Cash._

"I won't do that to him Val," Marron began. The tips of her ears growing hot at the prospect of having to commit such a thing. "Trunks just…means way too much to me to do that."

Valese sat back in her chair, sighing at her friend's lack of opportunism. "I mean, don't you like him?" She asked, "now is your chance to show him isn't it."

Marron shook her head vehemently. "That's sick," the blonde concluded.

"Hey, just putting it out there. I'm sure Mr. Briefs would be _more than happy to oblige,"_ Valese teased. "Given his history, I'm sure he'd be down for a—"

Marron's face grew more intensely with heat, overtaking her chest as well as she slapped the lecherous brunette's arm. "Valese!"

"It's the truth girl, the guy used to be _the party,"_ Valese stated. "Guess that died when he took over, hm?"

Marron nodded, feeling the Styrofoam sandals slip onto her feet carefully. "He's different now."

* * *

The office was quieter than most evenings, and to Trunks, it was bliss. Nothing major was creeping up on him, the documents were reviewed. There was nothing for the hybrid to worry about except perhaps the inkling feeling of infatuation towards his newest friend. The prospect terrified him.

But Trunks had decided that he wouldn't face these feelings yet. Rather, he wanted to suffocate them. He was terrified at the idea of liking someone, and not just anyone, but Marron. He realized this feeling wasn't going away, the feeling was so foreign as the last time he recalled his heart beating so hard was with Mai.

Ah, Mai.

She didn't want to deceive him, but truly what choice did she have? She was thrown into a situation…totally out of her control. He would never give ill to the person who guided his hands to a better emotional understanding of himself. "It takes baby steps," she'd say. Softly, much like someone much wiser than he. The thought saddens him. Her guilt and running off, Trunks would forgive her.

But, he was wiser now and had sights on someone new…Much to his moral dismay, he was feeling things for Marron…something he was terrified of admitting. She has been through so much, its be unfair to her. Not only that, but she was practically babying him at times. He can't allow himself to be seen like this by her.

Trunks' pride was too fragile to pursue something with the lovely blonde that wandered into his life once more. He had to grow, he swore it to himself he would.

Just then, Trunks heard a pair of heels clack into his office. Swiveling his chair around he found his mother. Her arms folded and angered expression plastered on her face. "Trunks!" She exclaimed, now walking up to his desk and placing her hands down. The short blue hair flopping over as she heaved in frustration. "Son, please…" Her voice was painfully intertwined with sadness. Trunks couldn't bear the pity party his mother wished to throw. "I just don't understand why you…you've cut me out of your life…"

Trunks stared dejectedly back at her, not knowing how to answer her desperate attempt to converse with him. "Trunks, y-you've just given me such _cold treatment…I just want some answers."_ She was crying. Trunks felt the guilt rise from his chest, but the words struggled to escape from his throat.

"Fine…" Bulma began, her hands raised defense backing away. "I don't know what _I_ did. But—I'm _SORRY…_ is that what you wanted? _"_

But the lack of response drove the mother mad. She tapped her foot impatiently, watching as her son desperately tried to piece together a response that never came, and yet again her emotions got a rise of her. The feeling of profound disappointment her struck her once more as she pressed her lips together.

"Fine." Trunks looked up, much like a guilty pet. "I guess you don't care."

As his mother walked out of his office, Trunks turned back to the sorbet colored sky behind him, watching as the oranges and lavenders danced to create a pleasing amalgam of a color. A hand traveled to his glasses, slowly placing them down as he heaved. "I need a drink."

So, he called Marron.

* * *

Marron stood in front of the corner store, cozying herself up in her coat. Gentle hands stuffed into her fuzzy coat pockets whilst kicking the tip of her boot on the sidewalk. The weather was growing colder in West City, each forecast projects cooler and cooler temperature…something Marron was less than used to.

"Waiting around for me, hm?" Trunks asked stepping out of the corner store with a pack of beer in his hand.

The blonde scoffed, pushing herself off the brick wall and beside him. "So, same old place?"

Trunks grinned, nodding in response. He looked over to find the shivering blonde averting her eyes from him…to which Trunks quickly took notice. "I went to visit Kame House."

Marron froze in her tracks, staring at Trunks in disbelief at his sudden statement. "Why?" Marron asked, a nervous chuckle along with her question.

"Because," Trunks shrugged, "I was worried about you."

Marron's heart sank, her chest pooling over with the warm feeling of something foreign. "You were worried?" Marron asked with a nervous chuckle. "Now why would that be?"

Trunks sat over the edge of the dock. His feet swinging as he pat down the space next to him, cracking open a beer. "You're my friend," Trunks stated plainly while taking a sip. "I'm allowed to care for my friend, right?"

Marron slumped beside him, opening a beer herself and taking a sip feeling the burn of alcohol travel down her throat. Cheap beer. "Yeah, of course," Marron stated calmly. She leaned a bit closer, feeling the warmth radiate from him. "I just didn't expect you to be so proactive," Marron continued.

Trunks stopped and stared at her moonlit face. He could feel his heartstrings tangling into an irreparable mess as he struggled to come up with the words to tell her, Trunks could hardly ever imagine what went on with her and the so-called Cash—and something inside of him screamed that he had to make sure it never happened again.

Not just because he liked her, desperately. But because Marron, his friend, deserved so much better than to constantly worry of some sleazy bastard trying to sleep with her and bother her for kami knows how long.

Marron stared back to Trunks, watching the pink scatter gently across his cheeks. He was a weird one, for sure. Yet something on the way he carried himself seemed different than most times. She took another swig of her drink and sighed deeply. "Well, since you were wondering Trunks—"

Trunks froze and looked up to the blonde, whose face was struck with severe melancholy. "I guess there is no harm in telling you, now is there?" She smiled softly, placing her hand down. Her fingertips softly grazing against his. "Cash and I have a long history…"

Trunks listened intently to her every word, as she began to recount her past. He could see her small nose flare in red from holding back her tears. "I was sixteen…" Marron heaved, taking another drink. "He was twenty-six, and…I thought he was just being nice to me," Marron continued, tracing circles on her jeans.

"I always thought—I wasn't very attractive," she chuckled, wiping her nose with her sleeve in hopes to avoid her runny nose from irritating her skin. "I guess I still think that," she continued with a shrug.

Trunks quirked a brow, unsure of how to react to the statement of Marron being _unattractive._ She wasn't per se oozing in sex appeal—but there was a certain charm that he could see creeping through her demeanor. "Anyway, that isn't the point," Marron huffed out frustratedly. "Cash took advantage of me as his student…for two years I stayed with him."

Trunks glared at her, watching her small figure shake from the tears.

"My parents warned me that a man like that shouldn't be with well…a kid, but _I was a kid, I wasn't going to listen_ ," Marron chuckled, wiping a tear from her cheek. "Of course, I'm going to be stupid!"

Her self-deprecating efforts made the hybrid even more saddened. "Marron you can't judge yourself for that y'know," Trunks responded, "I mean, just a year ago…I did some pretty stupid crap…partied way too hard, broke hearts…I was terrible."

Marron sighed, looking down at her shoes. "I can't forgive myself for allowing him to have me for so long," she sighed exasperatedly, "and now he wants to find me again…and start over."

Trunks clenched his jaw, this was a piece of information he hadn't known about…and it certainly did drive him mad just _hearing about it._ Without thinking, Trunks wrapped the shivering girl into his arms, and for the first time, he didn't regret his actions.

Usually, the display of emotions made him flinch, so often being conditioned to believe that it made you weak. But Trunks felt stronger than ever, in his entire lifetime…the hybrid has never experienced something more powerful than succumbing to emotion. There he felt the blonde heave as she sobbed, Trunks admitted to feeling guilty not telling her to stop her story—obviously, it was a sensitive subject.

But right now, he couldn't help but sink into the soft tuft of her hair, raking her back comfortingly. Whispering soft words, watching as his own words eased her tears into nothingness.

* * *

 **AN:** Sorry for the delay everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I sure did :) Please let me know what you thought about the chapter in a review below! I love talking to people about what they think!

And if there are any B/V fans that read my fanfiction, please check out my new fanfiction _Parfum_!


	15. Sneak And Hurt

Raindrops

 **Chapter 14:** Sneak and Hurt

 **A/N:** Sorry for the delay folks! A whole chunk of my chapters have actually been prewritten and just waiting to be shared with all you wonderful people :D I've also been having a pretty difficult time with managing moving to a new state, and all that.

* * *

The commotion of the school hallways reverberated in Bulla's skull. The sounds of lockers slamming, uproarious laughter and administrators yelling at students filled the atmosphere...with a slight musk of body odor intertwining in the air. Bulla, somehow, maneuvered her way through the thickly dense hallways of West City High in her clunky dress shoes and stiff mandatory uniform. The princess was itching to pry the blazer off and just _fly out of school._ For a moment, she contemplated just how bad it'd be to sneak out of school...she was a Saiyan, they wouldn't catch her even if they tried.

Bulla stared down to her brown, boxy shoes then stared long and hard at the metal locker before her. Before she could even think of the people around her, the blue-haired hybrid let out an enraged kick to her locker, leaving a significant dent in the metal. People froze all around her, and Bulla could suddenly feel her cheeks burning from her outburst.

Her mother always did say she didn't belong in a normal school...what, with her Vegeta-like temper it was a surprise she wasn't in detention more often for her misbehaving on campus. Quickly, she took off running to the courtyard. She could feel the regal bun loosening itself with every bounce she took, more and more of her frayed Saiyan-like hair peeking out of her masterful gelling down.

She was definitely sneaking out now.

Bulla could not hold herself in the stuffy high school for a moment longer. She could practically feel the walls closing in on her...all she wanted was to break out of her "cage." Perhaps this built up tension stems from the girl being in her final days of high school...and that very itching feeling of being there was finally getting to her...who knows. However, Bulla knew one thing to be true...she _had to get out of there...and she knew just the person to see._

Trunks popped into her mind immediately. Truth be told, she missed her older brother dearly...their bickering, their sparring, it was just a way of life for her. But since the day he took off on his own to that highrise...Bulla hasn't seen her older brother in a long time. Despite how insufferable he could be, she almost got...emotional...thinking of him. Excited when she hears anything about him, she guesses the saying is true: distance does make the heart grow fonder. Bulla took off into the sky, her skirt not being cooperative with her flight.

As she glanced towards the tall highrise she spotted her brother on the balcony, to her surprise, looking down-trodden and disheveled. Bulla landed gently on the balcony and tilted her head, the now messy bun flopping with her. "Trunks?" Bulla asked gently, as to not startle him.

Her sensitive nose picked up on the cigarette and Bulla was quick to snatch it out of his hands, putting it out with the bottom of her shoe. "Those things are no good for you," Bulla chastised, "ya know if dad found out you were picking up on mom's nasty habits he'd kick your ass."

Trunks sighed, pushing up the messy lavender-hair off of his face, revealing deep-set bags under his eyes. "Whaddya want, Bulla?" Trunks groaned, slumping down on the outdoor chair, "here to make a daily report for mom or something?"

Bulla clicked her tongue, leaning her arms on the railing of the balcony. "Ah...ye have little faith, brother," Bulla said slyly. Trunks rolled his eyes at Bulla's word choice. "Oh what, can't I just say hi to my big brother?" Bulla asked innocently but grew upset with the lack of response. She curiously wandered closer to the hybrid, inspecting his face. "Jeez, you look the worse for wear."

Trunks only passively shrugged at the comment, rubbing his eyes frustratedly. "Yeah, I know," Trunks groaned out finally, "Capsule Corp's annual earnings are coming up soon, and...of course our dear mother has a stick up her ass trying to ensure everything is perfect... _like it's not even my job to count all this crap,_ " he continued.

Bulla slumped down beside the hybrid, listening intently. "Mom only does it because she doesn't want grandpa's work to be destroyed," she pointed out, "It's nothing personal against you."

Trunks looked up to the cloudy gray sky, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "Why can't she trust me?"

"You haven't really been Mr. Reliable, it takes more than that to prove yourself to _Mom,"_ Bra pointed out, "what with all those parties you threw...Mom can't _trust_ you like that."

Trunks slid down further on the lounge chair, taking a sip out of his drink. "Seriously Bulla, why'd you come?" Trunks asked groggily staring off into the skyline, before perking his head up, "hold on...shouldn't you be in school?"

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Bulla retorted arms crossed defiantly. With a gentle pout, she slumped on the railing of the balcony, "can we just...spend time together?" She asked softly. "I miss you."

Trunks sighed, getting up from his chair, dusting down his robe. "Give me five minutes, I'll take you somewhere."

* * *

Marron stared at her watch, staring off in the distance, tapping an impatient foot. She was back at the same dock Trunks took her when she first moved to the city, and couldn't help but feel her heart aglow at the memory. She didn't think about it then, but she was very in denial of her emotions. Trunks had become someone who she wanted to keep around...for a long time.

But the ever-increasing fear that _he_ wouldn't want her back is frightening...and she didn't want to ruin the friendship. Valese's idea...while tempting, would be too terrible for her own heart. So she called Goten.

Goten, knew more about Cash than Trunks ever did. Fortunately for Marron, he agreed to come to the dock with her and discuss a plan to finally put Cash in his place. The blonde stared long and hard in the opposite direction of the ocean waiting for some crazy-haired Saiyan to appear, however, like always, Marron forgot they can fly.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and the blonde jumped, whipping her head around to find...nothing. Marron cocked her head before she heard a cheerful "over here!"

Marron turned to find Goten leaning dangerously close to her face, causing her to lean back. "Jeez, you need to work on your reflexes Mar!" Goten stated, sitting beside her, "Sloppy, sloppy," he jokingly chastised.

She scoffed, leaning back staring at the wisps of purple and orange in the sky, "Y'know why you're here, Goten?" Marron asked gently.

Goten crossed his legs, rubbing his chin. "Well..." he cocked his head, "not sure, but I know it's gotta do with beating up some asshole."

Marron nodded, a smile forming on her face. "Remember my ex-boyfriend?"

He nodded, a disgusted look on his face. How could he forget? He recalled the times his father drug him to Kame House and this older man would be hours on end by Marron's side. Making everyone in the room uncomfortable. "The creepy teacher?" He asked. "What was the guy's name...Cashew? Nutmeg?" Goten asked inwardly, his feet now swinging off the dock, "it was somethin' stupid..."

"Dumber than Goten?" Marron quipped causing the hybrid to look at her with faux-hurt. "I'm _joking,"_ Marron reassured, "and...his name was _Cash_."

Goten nodded reaffirming his own suspicions, " _See, stupid!"_

Marron sighed, hugging her knees. "Well, ya see..." Marron began, unsure how to proceed. "I sorta lied to him about something to get him off my back...and...I just need to know if you are willing to _do any of this..."_ Marron stalled. "I guess what I'm trying to say here is..." she continued, " _can you pretend to be my boyfriend so he can leave me alone?"_ Marron asked quickly, biting down hard on her lip after listening to her own words. She was embarrassed at the question and the fact she made it seem like such a big deal was cringeworthy...but it _was a big deal_...to _her._

Goten, in response, erupted in uproarious laughter, so hard, in fact, it knocked him on his side. "Y-You want me to play pretend?" he practically wheezed in disbelief, "ya' sure you're bestie would be okay with this?"

Marron rolled her eyes, but before she could utter another word, she turned and caught Trunks staring at her from a distance. Almost immediately, she caught the icy stare he drilled into her. Trunks, with a final spiteful glance, gripped the plastic bag in his hands as he turned to his sister who was standing behind him uttering unintelligible words.

Marron stepped down on the grass, walking towards the hybrid, but Trunks blasted away before she got the chance to utter out a single word. Her face twisted into a painful expression, eyes staring hard at the trail of energy he left behind. Unsure, of what she should do the blonde managed a weak blast into the air, chasing after him.

Bulla stood still, lips partly agape as she stared at the blonde fly. "I don't think he's happy," Bulla stated softly.

Goten stared at the blue-haired girl. "Trunks is never _happy_ these days," Goten stated bitterly as he walked up to her. "I wouldn't be...anyway."

Bulla sighed, kicking the patch of dirt in front of her. "Have you tried talking to him?" Bulla asked, "I'm sure this can be resolved with-"

Goten clenched his jaw, staring at the ground. "No," Goten replied, somewhat stubborn, "B, this isn't your business."

She furrowed her brows stepping up to the taller hybrid, "listen here," she said pointed a manicured nail into his chest. "I don't know what _you guys_ are arguing about...all I want is my big brother _back,"_ Bulla harrumphed. She was tired of being pushed to the side when all she wanted was what was best for Trunks.

Goten, Marron, and her brother have all dodged her questions and the very fact she couldn't help drove her insane. "I realize your egos are both too thick to apologize and _communicate_ but ignoring each other when you two have literally _fused_ isn't doing you any wonders," Bulla began to raise her volume, "my brother is a _slob_ and you're life is a _mess."_

Goten stared at his now balled fists. She was right. Goten wasn't one to think of the consequences of things, at least not the way Trunks did...but perhaps it was time to reconsider his own actions.

Breathing in deeply he looked up, eyes meeting with Bulla's. She was right his life was a mess _all in an effort to help._ But Trunks didn't have to push him away all because of his own lifestyle...sure, they aren't on equal footing like they once were...however that was his _best friend..._ and he was _pushing him away._

Bulla's cheeks flushed as she awkwardly tried to break the silence that had overcome the two "I-I'm sorry, I didn't think I'd blow up on you...I just want things to go back to normal," she stared off to her side, and back to Goten. Realizing he wasn't going to say much more, she gave him a gentle wave before blasting off back home.

* * *

Marron pushed herself, she could barely catch up with the hybrid who's trail and enormous ki was the only thing indicating her of his location. She could feel her throat stinging from her frustration. She really screwed up this time. "Trunks!" She shouted, as soon as she could see his flying form, "Trunks stop!"

And, much to her surprise, he descended into an empty lakeside. She landed gently before him, his expression was stone-cold, angry for reasons Marron could barely come up with. "Trunks," she stated gently, stepping toward him. "Whatever I did...I'm _sorry._ "

Trunks breathed in deeply, "How could you?" Trunks asked. "You took him to the _one place -_ the one place I showed _you..."_ Trunks continued, sharply. "You didn't even _invite me,_ what were you guys even doing?" He asked in an accusatory tone, "trying to find something to drag me back to my old ways?" He continued on, not realizing how hurt Marron's expression had become.

"I wouldn't be surprised - _you did come into my apartment drunk like some-"_ Trunks stopped himself, looking down at the small blonde, who's tears of frustration flew down her cheeks.

 _He went too far._

"Don't you dare go there, Trunks!" Marron shouted, backing up from him, "I have never judged you on your past, _never_ ," Marron stated, choking on her own tears. She could go far and accuse him of sleeping around recklessly, just like he said he did...but she wouldn't.

"Why did I even bother opening up to you," Marron said bitterly, stuffing her hands into her pockets. "You haven't changed...nothing about you has! You still blow things out of proportion and make me cry..."

Trunks stared at her, his face now showing another feeling. Regret. "Marron, I-" Trunks choked out, now looking at the befuddled mess she had become. "I'm sorry," the words felt foreign out of his lips. He didn't understand just what he was feeling...but it resonated deeply in his chest.

"I just don't understand why you'd take him there, I thought...I thought you understood," Trunks began melting his cold visage, attempting to be gentler to the crying blonde. "I thought you knew how sacred that little spot on the dock was for me," Trunks sighed, raking his hands through his hair.

"I-I didn't _know_ Trunks," Marron responded, stepping closer to him now. "Had I known, I wouldn't have...I just thought it was a good spot for us to just talk about...well," Marron stated, an embarrassed blush creeping on her cheek. For a moment, Trunks felt his heart sink at the thought that she liked Goten, and _he's only been kidding himself_.

"It's a bit embarrassing," Marron continued, "I was actually asking him to pre-"

Trunks scoffed, "I get it now."

"You do?"

Trunks nodded, folding his arms, his face twined with a mixture of hurt and slight jealousy. "Yeah, you wanted to tell Goten how you feel," Trunks began, leaving Marron utterly winded, "don't worry, I get it...it's a nice spot."

Marron was barely able to sputter out a word from Trunks' conclusion of the situation. "N-No!" Marron exclaimed, "Trunks, please...listen," she continued. "I was asking Goten to be my pretend boyfriend so I could-" _Kami, this sounded worse,_ Marron thought.

The hybrid, crossed his arms staring at the blonde confused, "why would you have a pretend boyfriend?"

"Can you let me finish!" Marron exclaimed, palming her hand on her forehead, " _I_ am _trying_ to get Cash off my back."

Trunks stared at the blonde, long and hard as she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "Well, why didn't you just ask me?" he stated, leaning slightly closer to the now blushing girl. Her panicky, almost shifty gaze gave enough information for the hybrid to understand.

Suddenly, a warm feeling spilled over his chest, a smile peeking through his lips as he pulled her close into an embrace. In seconds, he could feel her nimble arms encircle around him. "Mar," Trunks began, his voice rumbling deep in his chest, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you that way."

Marron, however, couldn't listen to his words because she was too busy focusing on her violently rapid heartbeat. Her ear was against his chest, listening to his equally as fast heartbeat. Marron looked up suspiciously to find him staring off to the side, yet again, but his cheeks were far pinker than usual.

"I wouldn't want..." Marron said finding trouble speaking as she stared at him. The moonlight reflected so gently off his face, "I wouldn't want to put you through all that...just for me." The blonde stood on her toes, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. "I accept your apology, Trunks," Marron quickly responded, avoiding staring at him as she backed away and awkwardly flew out of the area.

Trunks stared down at his shoes, his fingers burning a trace on his cheek from where Marron left her kiss. Closing his eyes gently, he smiled.

* * *

That next morning, Marron had made it very clear to call Valese to come over. In the phone call, Marron had made it clear to her friend that this conversation was of utmost importance. What she didn't expect was for her best friend to drop one of the biggest bombshells she'd possibly heard. She had to make _sure_ she was listening right.

"You did what!" Marron roared, becoming uncharacteristically angry. "How could you _do that, and not even tell me!"_

Valese waved her hand up-and-down gently, laughing nervously whilst doing so. "Seriously Mar, when have I ever called you about _my breakups?"_

Marron groaned, throwing her head into her hands, flailing them in defeat. "It's _Goten_ we're talking about here," Marron whined, "that's my _friend,_ Valese, a really good friend...what _happened?"_

Valese leaned back on the cloud couch, propping a heel on the glass coffee table. "Well, let's see," Valese began, staring at her nails, "he was riddled with issues, always keeping secrets from me and he was just _way too emotional_ ," Valese stated.

Dropping her hand she turned her attention towards Marron. "I don't want to be in a relationship where I play therapist all the time...I just wanna have _fun!"_ Valese exclaimed.

The blonde sighed, hanging her head low. She knew that telling Valese about their powers would be fatal to their friendship...at least at this point in time, and while the situation between Trunks and Goten was _dumb_ they all grew up around each other...the blonde was hurt that in such troubling times, Goten was dumped.

"Goten is _fun,_ you were only with him for about a month..." Marron defended, "you just didn't get to know him well enough!"

Valese sighed, placing a hand on Marron's back. "Mar, it was mutual," she explained, "both Goten and I wanted different things out of life...it's just how it goes y'know," Valese stated, leaning back on the couch. "It's not that big of a deal, trust me," she continued, confidently. "It happens _all the time."_

Marron sat beside her, a dumbfounded look on her face. If Marron was being honest with herself, she didn't have _that_ much experience with relationships...aside from Cash, her entire love life has been short term flings for the past two years. Developing what she _believed_ were crushes. Marron, however, knew better now that she has Trunks back in her life.

Just the thought of him unlocked emotions that she didn't understand, her heart beat faster than before...in ways, she simply couldn't recognize. "Look," Valese stated sheepishly, "I get you don't get it..."

Marron laughed shaking her head, "it's fine...I guess I can see Goten breaking things off too," the blonde stated gently, "he doesn't give the vibe of stability..."

Valese stood up, "look, if you feel bad...you can always call him." The brunette flashed a grin, "I'm sure he wouldn't mind a call...I oughta start heading out, my sister wanted to get some lunch," Valese said still staring at the blonde staring down at her carpet, "don't act so down girlie!" Marron nodded, looking up to her friend, giving her a weak smile. "That's more like it," Valese stated as she headed out the door, "text me!"

* * *

 _Goten I'm so sorry about last night. I didn't expect Trunks to come. - Marron_

 _It's okay, let's just forget it ever happened... - Goten_

Marron groaned, plopping a pillow over her face. The situation never felt like it was going to improve, and putting Goten and Trunks in such a difficult position certainly wasn't the way she had intended for the situation to spiral down to, but alas, what choice did she _really_ have.

She just hoped it'd all wash over in the next few weeks.

* * *

 **AN:** A pretty darn long chapter, I know, I know...lot's of ups and downs. Hopefully, you all enjoyed and as always if you did enjoy I would love to hear from you through reviews, I always respond to reviews to show my appreciation for each and every one of you guys! Thanks for sticking around!


	16. Warm

**Raindrops**

 **Chapter 15:** Warm

 **A/N:** Man so life has been so crazy, I moved to another state into a new home with my partner AND I got a job;-; I didn't expect to graduate and be in this position but life's crazy and you gotta face everything with positivity! I hope everyone has been doing well these two months I've been absent!

* * *

Of all the people Trunks expected to see that morning, a brunette clad in a tight yellow dress was not it. The girl leaned against the wall, scrolling through her phone seemingly disinterested. "W-Wha..." Trunks stated, disoriented by the strong perfume and randomness of the situation. "Do I know you?" Trunks asked.

"Do you not remember?" The brunette asked, leaning closer to the hybrid. "I called you a week ago about Marron!"

Trunks looked down at the woman and quickly put two and two together. "You're Valese!" Trunks exclaimed, "How'd you find my apartment?"

Valese rolled her eyes turning her phone off and dropping it in her purse. "Well, not like it's hard to figure out," she began, "you live in the same building as my best friend...you're the CEO of Capsule Corporation...doesn't take a genius to assume you live in the penthouse."

Trunks pressed his lips together, upset with himself he couldn't figure it all himself and opened the door for the brunette. "So uh...what do you want?" He asked, peeking over her shoulder as she came inside, "is something wrong with Marron?"

Valese nodded, slumping down on his couch, crossing her legs. "You see, my best friend is an idiot," Valese stated opening her phone again, scrolling through her social media, "and so are you."

Trunks quickly grit his teeth, "Hey! Marron isn't an idiot, and I'll have you know, lady, I've done huge business moves that someone of your IQ level only wishes they could comprehend," Trunks quickly defended. "What makes you such a genius?"

Valese rolled her eyes, rising from the couch, flipping her hair back. "Listen, I didn't come here to get insulted by someone who's ego is too delicate to handle me," Valese continued. "I'm here because I'm tired of you two beating around the bush about this whole thing."

Trunks quirked a brow, "beating around the bush about what?" He asked nervously.

Valese rolled her eyes, arms crossed as she scoffed at the hybrid. "You expect me to fall for that sack of shit?" Valese asked, "You obviously want to fuck her." Trunks was quick to blush at the vulgarity that spilled out of the brunette's mouth. His face turned beet red. How could this be Marron's best friend, the girl was so blunt about things. He thought back to the revealing dress she wore the night they met again, recalling the very conflicting emotions that struck him in the chest.

It was something he'd never experienced before, he was returning from an arduous day at work. Trunks was exhausted from the everyday battle that was appealing to his mother. But as the elevator doors opened, all dread of another uninteresting evening melted away. There was an individual who was bound to give him a lot to think about. She backed into her corner, clutching her arm hiding her breasts in some futile effort to seem modest. Loose blonde curls and a wide-eyed, innocent expression laced on her face. Her chest flushed, glistening from the lightest sheen of sweat. To Trunks, she seemed so familiar, like someone he'd met a long time ago.

But as he connected his eyes with hers, he recognized her in an instant, "Marron?"

He swore the slightest hint of arousal seeped into that confined elevator that night.

Marron? How could that be her?

Trunks could have sworn that a year ago if you told him his childhood friend became such a beautiful...well...woman he's fall….

Valese sighed, waving her hand in front of the hybrid.

"Hello!" She exclaimed, "Earth to Romeo." He blinked out of his state of catatonia, glaring at the brunette who so rudely snapped him out of his nostalgia. "So tell me, you like my best friend, right?" Valese asked, turning her head slightly.

Trunks has never fully admitted that truth, but to be so pushy about the whole thing...he was curious about her true motives. "That is not your business," Trunks responded calmly, "why are you trying to play Cupid? If I liked Marron, I would have asked her out by now!" He exclaimed, and quickly wishing to retract that statement. He had no idea how to even go about the situation. Marron, the gentle and soothing girl who has aided navigating him through such troubled times. It's no wonder I'm feeling like this, Trunks thought. How could he possibly take advantage of such a pure friendship and ruin it with lecherous desires of claiming her as his?

"Oh?" Valese said surprised, "and why haven't you?" Trunks stumbled on his words at the brunette's question. "What, you don't think I know about how you've held her while she cries?" Valese continued, loving every second of dangling the undeniable proof in front of the CEO. "Don't you just want to make her yours already?" Valese asked, tilting her head her soft brown hair falling suit.

"She's too good of a friend," Trunks responded bitterly. "Yeah, I might have feelings for her but..."

Valese rolled her eyes and sat down on the microfiber sectional. "Look Briefs, I have a plan to get you with my best friend, but you have to trust me."

"And why should I trust you?" Trunks emphasized. He didn't even know this girl, how could she be so bold?!

"Because," she began glancing at her nails, "Marron is my best friend."

Trunks sighed, defeated as he sat beside the brunette. "Fine, I'll listen to what you have to say, but make it quick, I'm going to hang out with Marron tonight and I don't have time to just chit-chat."

Valese's eyes gleamed with a hint of mischievousness, her plan was finally going to come together. Her mind shifted curiously attempting to come up with the best outcome to get them to kiss that night. This is gonna be so fun, Valese thought.

* * *

Marron puffed her breath into the air - it's been four months since her big move to West City. She found herself walking beside a person who she's opened herself up to, time and time again. Marron glanced to her side to the taller man, a gentle smile widening on her face. Trunks has, and will continue to be, one of her closest friends. In some way, she was glad to have found this out now than later. The hybrid who wore a fitted black trench coat grinned at her, his gloved hands stuffed inside the warm pockets of his coat. His dark blue eyes glancing over to the coffee shop, glowing in a dim yellow light, welcoming in the two cold individuals.

Marron, shivering with specks of snow covering the golden locks that fell past her shoulders, entered whilst wiping her snow boots on the mat and waddled over to the counter in the thick layer of clothes that minimized her mobility. Trunks watched bemused by the blonde who he presumed didn't know how to use her ki to keep warm, and as much as he wanted to show her...the sight was far too amusing.

"Mar," he whispered, leaning close to her ear as she was ordering. His warm breath thawing her frozen, red cheeks. "You look ridiculous." Marron whipped her head back to him, a playful smile lacing her lips as she tapped his arm lightly before continuing to order.

There was something distinct in the air, the hybrid couldn't quite place his finger on it, but the blonde called to him in a way he hadn't noticed before. Trunks could casually glance at the blonde, appreciate her inner and outer beauty without needing to pounce on her to become his next mate, not any of that in the slightest. But something from the warm glow of the coffee shop, her pink, fleshy lips curled into a smile; the blonde's short stature that made the hybrid want to pick her up and take her away.

Yes, there was something different that evening. He watched her with vigilance, feeling an emotion he recalled as a foreign swell in his chest. Trunks watched as her small hands grasp the warm coffee cup, bringing the steaming coffee to her face, her small nose nearly twitching at the heavy scent of caramelized coffee. In that small moment of happiness, the hybrid could feel the rest of the world melt away. His senses razor sharp and tuned to Marron. He was snapped out of the trance before the blonde handed him a steaming cup of coffee.

"Bitter," she smiled.

Trunks smiled back, unsure of how she knew. "Just the way I like it."

The two turned back out of the shop and back to bracing the harsh cold wind. Trunks continued to ponder on his sudden enchantment towards this small blonde. Had he always felt this way? He could recall their first encounter in years causing his heart to beat out of his chest, at first Trunks believed it was shocking, but now...even layered up in an impossible amount of clothes, the same absorbing feeling remained. It only festered and grew thanks to her careful care and kind heart that he'd become seemingly possessive of.

He saw the blonde grow tense, her eyes becoming shifty as they walked further, wrapping her arm around his in an effort to remain calm. Trunks glanced down to the blonde, looking behind them to see a shadowy figure trailing behind the two. "Mar," Trunks said softly, queuing the blonde to look up to him innocently. He could feel his heart beat out of his chest at the, admittedly adorable, sight. Such an irresistible pair of lips that remained gently open, almost calling him to commit to a fantasy he's locked away. "You don't seem comfortable, is something up?"

Marron looked back and shook her head as she looked back up to the hybrid. "Kami, Trunks...please don't hate me for this," Marron sighed, "I know you wanted to just spend some time together...but...remember when I told you about that...whole pretend boyfriend scheme..." Marron continued. Trunks nodded, dreading the idea of her admitting something like falling for Goten slipping out. "Well, I think I need...you to do that...now."

Trunks' face burned brightly, "W-What?" He laughed nervously, "like, right now?" He continued to ask watching as the blonde nodded desperately. "Why?"

Marron looked back and back to Trunks' eyes, catching a glimmer of excitement and fear in his usually neutral gaze. "Cash is following me, he's not too far behind us." The hybrid grit his teeth, glaring at the same shadowy figure he caught sight of earlier. "Please Trunks, don't let him get near me," Marron begged, holding his arm tighter. "I-I don't know what I'm gonna do a-and he might-"

He shushed her whilst lowering his head to meet her eyes, his slender gloved thumb laid softly on her chin cajoling Marron to remain calm. The tips of their noses gently grazing against each other as the two pairs of blue eyes crashed against each other. Marron could feel her heart thrash violently against her chest...she never expected to get this far, but as their breath intermingled and the smell of the coffee they sipped penetrated the air surrounding them, she could feel all her feelings from her childhood arrive and blossom like a rose in the spring. Her pillowy lips grazing ever-so-gently against his, all before she felt his two strong arms wrap around her waist holding her close as their lips gently pressed against one another. Their lips remolding softly to meet each other's desires. Marron swore she could taste the coffee off of his lips. Very bitter, she thought as she proceeded to feel her heart race whilst his gloved hand cupped her cheek gently.

It melted her entirely. For the first time in her life, she was treated with such care.

Trunks could feel the same soaring feeling as it took over. The gentle caress of the woman he had become so fond of, drove him to the edge of happiness. Each gentle touch against him was electric. He forgot completely about Cash and enjoyed the momentary bliss of the warmth of the gentle love kindled between the two. He could remain holding her for eternity if allowed. That overwhelming warm feeling that pooled across his chest now took over his entire body.

The nerves in their chest spiraled out of control, escaping the confines of their bodily hosts and intertwining with one another. Marron pressed herself closer to Trunks, feeling as her hands combed his scalp softly as they both pulled away from each other. Trunks staring down at her with flushed cheeks, mouth slightly agape and Marron back at him with a nervous smile laced on her lips. But her wide-eyed expression drew Trunks to the conclusion that he had royally messed up. He began to back up, never breaking eye contact.

 _He's ruined everything_

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey hey! Another update, sorry for the delay but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because I sure did ;) Please drop some reviews, praise or concrit always welcome! I love to DM all my reviewers to chit chat! Thank you for reading!


	17. No Right Way

Raindrops

Chapter 16: No Right Way

A/N: I'm trying to update at least once a month, it seems like I'm still on track. Also, I got a puppy and I love her.

* * *

They kissed.

He kissed Marron and he regretted it. Not the kiss per se, but what happened afterward. A long, thick silence hung over them as he walked the blonde home, ensuring she was far from danger, she didn't talk and he knew why. He scared her, selfishly trying to claim her as his without the slightest bit of agreement, all in a fit of passion. Of course, Trunks wanted her, she was the sun after the rain and he struggled to come to terms with the concept that she may not see him that same way. Why else would she ask Goten, it was because she saw herself as family, a caring friend - he swore it.

Trunks sat in his bed with his head hanging low, making a feeble attempt to de-stress from that moment of intimacy. He allowed himself to feel for once, allowed himself to become totally enraptured in his emotions and in a single moment, all of it was snatched away. He recalled her gentle eyes peering into his short-lived lecherous ones, filled with the fire from his desire. He felt like a grotesque monster, preying upon her in such a delicate moment. If he couldn't control himself then, how would he later? Trunks wanted to feel as though he deserved her...and like a fool he rushed in. Unable to help the concept that he's fallen for her. He shouldn't have listened to Valese. All she did was worsen the situation.

"Kiss her tonight, trust me I'll make sure you'll get your shot."

A shot his ass! That advice ruined a perfectly good friendship. Trunks stood from the bed and walked over to the balcony pulling out a cigarette. He needed to feel the warmth of something as his heart's grown weary. As he fiddled with the lighter, he wondered what Marron thought of him. Wondering if she hated him, or if he had ultimately ruined whatever there was between them. Was this what he reduced their friendship to? Marron meant so much more to him than a kiss, and now he sees that it wasn't worth the trouble, all because of those few words her friend planted into his head.

He cursed Valese to an extent, her intentions seemed pure but at what cost? What did he gain from her encouragement? How could she possibly ensure that he could even kiss Marron? Those aren't the kind of things you plan for in advance, it's passion not some sort of algorithm.

What did she think of him? Just another guy that wanted to get at her? Trunks sighed as he lit his cigarette and let out a puff of smoke. This wasn't how it was supposed to play out, he didn't plan it this way. For as much as he liked to entertain the thought of holding the blonde close, feeling as his chest thrashed about in excitement at the prospect to hold her, he knew that was something unattainable...and tonight, he sealed his own fate. All he could do now is profusely apologize for ruining what was a kindred friendship with his own emotions.

But he couldn't help it, she illuminated his life in a dark period. A time where he couldn't find the drive to care for himself, pushing everyone away from him. Trunks glanced at the twinkling lights of the city and wondered if she was watching them too.

* * *

Marron lounged on her couch with a glass of wine sitting across from her. She was tempted to confront him, granted she wasn't upset with him...in fact, she could still feel the searing kiss on her lips. Marron let her fingertips graze against her lips yearning for another. She never thought that her most childish fantasies would become true so many years later, but Trunks Briefs kissed her.

But it was under circumstances totally out of her own control. She almost wished that the kiss didn't happen, she never wanted something with the one person who she has feelings for to be ruined by the subject of a past lover — if she could even call it that. In her head, it'd be different, purer...not just panic and fear. Trunks wouldn't recede back into his shell and perhaps talk to her more...both were denying their feelings for each other, but Trunks' current history displays that he could never bring himself to admit it, all in attempts to save a friendship that has steadily grown more as the days passed.

But there was no such thing as the right way for that kind of situation to go down and she knew that.

It was selfish of her to believe Trunks was in love with her, as much as the teenager inside of her heart screamed it so. It was selfish of her to spring that upon him, she ruined everything. Marron wanted to believe that it wasn't just a panicked kiss, she wanted to believe that it wasn't simply to protect her from Cash, that he actually felt something for her.

She took another sip of her glass.

He didn't. It was clear in the fear in his eyes, despite the gentle caresses and out of character passion that he displayed...it was all to convince Cash.

* * *

In three weeks, life reverted for Trunks Briefs. He stood in the nearby bodega, between the beer and energy drinks. The flickering fluorescent light that hung over him was telling of his current state, faltering. He tugged on his tie, as he stared blankly before him. He reached for the beer, glaring at the gold foil covering the opening. Trunks didn't admit it but he was exhausted, emotionally, mentally and physically. He looked down at his watch, it was six o'clock and he knew his father was waiting for a training session. In reality, he was beating himself within an inch of his life, exhausting and immensely sore from the aftermath. All in an attempt to forget about Marron.

In his head, he believed that avoiding her would be ideal for her sake. After their interaction, he pushed the only person he'd been close to away and he couldn't explain why, but he'd turned into a pitiful mess of sadness due to it. Marron had been the only person to care for him and constantly ask about his day. Knowing that he had ruined that between them, he knew it'd be best to push her away despite his deepest desires to speak to her again. Trunks took a swig from his drink, feeling the cheap alcohol burn his throat as he walked over to an alley pushing himself into the sky. He made sure to never arrive where his mother could see him, they still couldn't come to good terms and her simply ranting to him set him into a state of vocal paralysis.

While he loved her, he couldn't bear talking to her, afraid he'd hurt her with his silence. It wasn't like he deliberately wanted to either, but how else could he answer her? He could explode on her but what would that solve?

Trunks breathed in the cold air as he flew to Capsule Corp. As he landed in the back he took notice of the small creature that brushed up against his legs. "Scratch?" Trunks asked curiously whilst kneeling down to the purring black cat. "How are you still alive?" Trunks tilted his head, running his fingers against his whiskers.

"Science," Bulla stated as she peered out the sliding door. Trunks looked up to the teenager who was out of her usual attire, sporting running shorts and a thick sweater. "Ya think I can't sense you?"

Trunks sighed, dusting his pants off. "What, mom injecting the cat with crazy vitamins or something?" He asked as he picked up the scruffy black cat off the floor. "He's been alive for years, I wouldn't be surprised."

Bulla tilted her head as she took the cat from his arms. "Yeah, something like that, y'know mom...after grandpa passed she couldn't bear the idea that she would lose Scratch," she stated planting a kiss atop his head, "I can't either honestly...but anyway," Bulla continued staring at her brother in his eyes, "you're here for a training sesh with dad again?"

Trunks smirked, "Yeah, well more like taking a beating," he snarkily replied.

"I hear ya," Bulla said as she turned inside, "I can't stand training sessions with Dad anymore...all the man does is whine about how weak we are..." Bulla whined, "like...sorry I'm not Goku!"

Trunks followed her inside, sensing that his mother wasn't home. "I mean, he can barely keep up with Goku, why does he expect us to keep up with him."

"RIGHT!" The bluenette exclaimed placing Scratch on the floor. "But if you are looking to spar..." She began, tilting her head, "we can always spar, I got enough pent up energy to take your ass down."

"Yeah, okay," Trunks snorted. "Let's see if you can, Princess."

"Oh, so you wanna go?" She asked, her eyes glimmering in excitement, "Meet me in the Gravity Room in ten minutes, and I'll prove how hard I'll kick your ass."

Trunks was more than keen enough to take his sister's offer. Besides, it's been a while since he's been the victor in a spar. Bulla would be an easy take-down, and he needed to make up for the lack of training somehow. The hybrid walked into his old room, still decorated the way he remembered. The dark blue colors, the starry lighted ceiling. And, of course, all his accolades from highschool and university. He cared so much about impressing his mother, even back then. He walked over to the dark oak dresser, opening the top drawer only to embarrassingly shut it again.

It was filled with condoms.

Seriously, how much had he slept around to have so many condoms? He opened the next drawer to find his armor and spandex neatly folded. Black, to indicate a warrior in training. His father said he wasn't worthy to wear his royal blue colors and golden crest. Trunks never understood why it meant so much to him and didn't think much of it until that very moment. He still couldn't live up to his father either, like always, he juggled between his mother and father to satisfy either side. Turns out he failed on both sides rather miserably.

He slipped on the tight spandex and gloves, adjusting it to his fingers and sliding on the Saiyan-styled armor.

When he got to the Gravity Room, he was met by a powerful energy blast headed directly towards him, which he quickly evaded. The gravity was much lighter than he was used to. "Woah!" Trunks exclaimed, "Dick move, Bulla!"

The female hybrid chuckled, "gotta stay on your toes, Periwinkle."

Bulla threw a punch at Trunks, but he avoided it. Eventually realizing he was dodging every single punch and attack she threw at him, exerting no energy back to him. There was a lack of passion and a lack of vigor in his movements. So what was he even sparring for? Bulla looked at him curiously as she focused on her rapid-fire punches in Trunks' direction. Watching his dead eyes as he ducked and swooped away from any bodily contact. "Trunks," Bulla said frustrated as she flipped back to the other side of the gravity room. "Dude, what's up with you?"

Almost as if he were in a daze, he shrugged. "Well, if you don't know then just hit me, man!"

Trunks breathed in deeply, throwing a punch landing on his sister's cheek. But Bulla noted the lack of willingness to do so, and it killed her. "Okay Trunks," Bulla said landing back on the metallic flooring. "Something's wrong and you're telling me what it is, whether you like it or not," she announced.

Trunks stared at her long and hard. "None of your business," Trunks muttered.

"O-ho, no...that's where you're wrong," Bulla stated poking a manicured nail directly into his pecs, "something is wrong and you've made it my business by fighting like a pansy."

Trunks grit his teeth, leaning against the metallic walls. His sister was quite nosy, but he understood her sentiment...after all, she was worried about him. However, he rather not talk to family about how he feels about a certain family friend, knowing his father finding out would cause a massive upheaval in his family. But...it didn't hurt for the only member in his family that bothered to check up on him to know. "I fucked up, Bulla."

Bulla tilted her head, watching as the slightest bit of emotion cracked in his voice. "I fucked up a perfectly good friendship," Trunks groaned, throwing his head into his hands. "I've been trying to train myself into exhaustion to forget about it."

"You mean Goten?" Bulla asked, inching closer to her brother.

Trunks paused to think on his estranged best friend, "he...well," he began, "Goten is a complicated topic...and a whole other beast to tackle."

Bulla scoffed at his brother's evasion of the topic, he was almost as good as when he dodges in a fight. "So then what, you fought with Marron?" Bulla asked arms crossed reflecting an identical image of her father. "Not surprised with how you are."

Trunks shook his head, a bit hurt by his sister's comment, but he knew it was all her snark and not intended to hurt him. "No, worse...and dad would kill me if he found out," Trunks groaned, "so you better keep your blabbermouth shut."

Thing is she already knew. Marron had texted her out of the blue asking if her brother was okay and she knew something must have happened. Foolish of her to assume it was a fight but that one confrontation was enough to show that those two had something brewing between them. Normally she'd use this as blackmail, but she knew this was far more crucial to him that she believed. "I kissed Marron, and I haven't spoken to her since."

"You're doing it again."

Trunks looked down at his younger sister, who simply shook her head at his sorry state. "You're pushing people away, it seems like that's your coping mechanism for everything," Bulla rolled her eyes, "you need to quit, it's only hurting everyone around you." Bulla frowned as her brother's face drew confusion. "I mean, look at everyone near you Trunks...you're terrified of anyone getting too close," Bulla nearly yelled, "i-it's like you want to be alone forever! But guess what Trunks, that's not any way to live. You pushed your best friend, your family and now you've pushed the only person left away...how do you expect to be happy, Trunks?" Bulla questioned, inching closer to him, her anger riling up like a wildfire. "Goten has tried to be your friend, he's tried to make you see what he sees...and while his life was a mess and didn't align with yours...it didn't mean he wasn't fucking trying."

Bulla grit her teeth as she watched her brother recede back into his shell after her onslaught of words. She frowned, slipping off her white gloves and tossing toward him. Emotions are unlike him, Bulla thought her face contorted into an angry visage. "Get your shit together, Trunks, or let someone help you."

* * *

"Did he?"

Goten was surprised by the phone call from the Briefs' household, only to have Bulla blabbing her mouth off over what occurred. Never did he think Trunks would fall for such a softie like Marron, let alone kiss her. I guess she asked Trunks to play pretend boyfriend and ended up getting a bit more than she asked for. That was simply how Trunks was, an extremist and all or nothing, Goten learned that the hard way when he attempted to get the hybrid to loosen up.

In reality, Trunks had no idea how to live. In part, Goten blamed himself for making Trunks slack off...but then man was getting no enjoyment out of life...or so he thought. Seemed like right under his nose, his two childhood friends were blossoming into a new relationship and he was none the wiser. And, in part Goten was mad. How dare they not let him know about it? He understood Trunks and him weren't on the best terms but to leave out such an important detail...

Goten sighed as he flopped back into his bed. His pride wasn't letting him apologize and he knew Trunks would be just as stubborn as he. But for the first time in his life, Goten considered the odds of being mature for once. He will step up when he knows Trunks can't. Because upon further reflection of the past four months, he failed to take into account just how isolated his best friend has become. Once a millionaire playboy turning into a shell of his former self. Goten wanted to know what could cause such a person to fall for the bubbly bright personality of Marron.

He was missing out. So, he called Marron.

* * *

A/N: Hey! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Trunks is a bit difficult right, my poor boy doesn't know how to hide. Please drop some reviews, praise or concrit always welcome! I love to DM all my reviewers to chit chat! Thank you for reading!


	18. Listen Before I Go

**Raindrops**

 **Chapter 17:** Listen Before I Go

 **A/N:** Check out the beautiful new cover I got commissioned! This was by Ryneshi on Tumblr/Twitter I am SOOO obsessed!

Also made a playlist for Raindrops on Spotify (it's Raindrops || A Fanfic Playlist, if anyone wants to listen :P I will warn you it's a whole bunch of popular artists)

 **IMPORTANT:** I made a podcast which you can hear on spotify/ITunes called Fanfics & Chocolate Chips, I'd love for my readers to tune in!

* * *

"Back here again," Trunks stated bitterly, tapping the toe of his dress shoes against the cement. He stood outside the spherical building, waiting for someone to come to the door as he watched the visage of his mother appear. "Shit."

He watched as the bluenette cracked open the door, watching her slightly wrinkled face burst into light. "Trunks?" She asked, her cerulean eyes tearing up, "Son...I-" The hybrid watched with the slightest pang of guilt wrack over him, his voice tangled in his throat as he watched his mother hold in her tears. _Only slightly._

It was a game of who could hold out their pride longer, either side not wanting to admit where things went wrong. Rather, they wished to point fingers. "Mom," it was the first time he'd spoken to her in months. He sighed defeatedly, remembering what his sister told him.

He wanted to get better. _He wanted to feel weak._

But there was an ever-persistent feeling drilled into his psyche, that weakness was bad. He recalled the times he wanted to feel weak around Marron, _even around her..._ he knew his walls weren't fully down, and perhaps they'd never be. _It wasn't safe to be who he was._

"Trunks...I know you've been _avoiding_ me…" Bulma muttered softly, eyes staring off to the side before daring to peer into her son's expression. In an attempt to decipher what went through his head. It reminded her of the same troubled look Vegeta had when something troubled him, he was closed off. "I'm not trying anymore, I'm not going to _beg you_ for attention."

Trunks shook his head. "I never wanted you to beg," Trunks began.

His mother closed the door behind her, stepping toward him. "Come," Bulma motioned the hybrid in her direction. "We need to talk."

Trunks obliged, trailing behind his mother through the greenhouse walkway by the entrance of the Capsule Corp Mansion. The thick humidity of the glass dome penetrated their nostrils as they wafted through the thick greenery. He watched her sit in the white metal chair, her hand motioning over to the chair adjacent.

"Trunks," Bulma began, her voice filled with purpose. "I've been reading the earning reports for Capsule Corp, it's been…"

"Doing well," Trunks responded smugly, arms folded over his chest as he cocked his head. He wasn't going to let her get to him, he knew that's what she wanted. "I know."

"Yes, your work has been fantastic, but—" Bulma began eyeing him with suspicion, "you still have areas to work in, see there are issues with your—"

Issues. A common phrase for his mother to throw around, but it didn't sit right with him. "I didn't come here to be patronized by you, _Mom,"_ Trunks stressed, he could already feel himself losing restraint with himself the further he got.

The air was thick as the two gazed at each other with intensity. Bulma watched her son, there was definitely something _off about him._ His usual air of confidence seemed to be torn away, like the shell she'd helped cultivate to shield him from insecurity has been shattered. There was something in his deep-set bags that sent warning alarms in her head. Unstable perhaps?

She hadn't really gotten a good look at him until now. "I think you need to communicate with your family, Trunks," Bulma responded, attempting to shield herself from her son's silver-tongued attacks. "I think _you might not be doing enough fo—"_

Immediately she bit her tongue, watching as Trunks' expression grew from an unsteady silence into one of pure anger. It was unusual to see her son in such a state, his eerie silence making her more nervous as to what verbal assault he'd uncharacteristically dish out at her. For some ungodly reason, it wouldn't click with her _why_ Trunks was behaving in such a manner.

" _Not doing enough?"_ The ludicrous expression developed into rage. "What has this year been to you, me just sleeping around and partying? _"_ Trunks felt himself boiling up the pent up frustration and anger for months of silence. He cocked his head at his mother, who drew to a blank for a response, pushing himself to continue.

"Just what do you think I _do_ all day? Am _I_ not doing enough, am I not being perfect enough for you! I mean... _seriously what the hell do you want from me._ I'm trying...I'm trying so goddamn hard every day to _please you!"_

He paused, scoffing at his own statement. _To please his mother._

 _He's given up his friendship_

 _His love life._

 _Even his own mental health, to please his mother._

"Of course, not even when I _reinvent_ myself for you do you care," Trunks looked bitterly towards his mother whose blue brows knitted together in some desperate attempt to analyze the dilemma he's created.

She didn't understand? Why was he so upset...she thought Trunks was doing _better!_ Had Bulma Briefs been wrong?

Trunks slammed his hands down onto the rickety garden table, making it tremor at his radiating fury. "Have you ever considered how _I'm feeling?"_ Trunks asked, his voice dripped in acid.

"I'm at the point where everyone that I have ever had a friendship with is distant from me...and _you know what_ ," He heaved his breath, stopping himself from releasing his total verbal fury upon his mother.

 _It's her fault he's like this._

 _It's her fault._

"It's my fault," Trunks finally broke out. "It's _my fault,_ " he cried out, finally feeling as he reached the end of his wits. "I-I've been bending myself over backward to try to please you and Dad, I can't even recognize myself anymore."

He thought of Marron and Goten, friendships he's seemingly ruined by poor decisions and for what? To prove a point, or to get something out of it? How could he ever face either one of them with the shame he's carried himself with for this entire time, this ever eternal feeling of not being _enough?_

Trunks was in his early twenties yet carried himself with the soul of a man too tattered to carry on, too tired to engage with others. He felt elastic, with everyone pulling him either side until eventually, he snapped.

He broke.

"Trunks," Bulma began, placing a hand on the now silently crying boy...her own son. "This isn't your fault," Bulma cooed as she softly pet the lavender tuft of hair.

Perhaps she'd been too harsh to him. He was only in his early twenties and yet she is forcing him to live up to a standard even she couldn't achieve at that age. The youngest CEO of Capsule Corp was so much responsibility for someone who hardly knew of life.

While her son may have wielded engineering and scientific genius...he was nowhere near ready for the stress she unloaded onto him. She expected him to be twice as good as her at a younger age, and she shouldn't have. Guilt wracked over her as she watched her son distraught at the immeasurable amount of stress she'd placed on him. "Look at what I've done," Bulma's hands cupped the hybrids' wet cheeks, pulling him into a tight embrace.

Immediately Trunks could feel a sense of relief overcome his being. A weight lifting off his shoulder as his shivering mother held him, whispering in his ear that it was okay. "I wish you spoke about it, I wish you could have _told me..."_

Holding him tighter, she felt the hybrid melt in her arms. Her red fingernails traced soft circles on his back, soothing his emotions. "Oh Trunks," Bulma sniffled. "I should have listened to you, I should have been there for you."

Marron stood near the crosswalk, shivering under the icy temperatures. She had gotten a call from Goten earlier that day, it was rather sudden, but he was trying to meet up for a cup of coffee. Marron, being subjected to a drought of friendship, couldn't possibly refuse.

However, she was worried about Trunks. More than it was worth, really. He clearly made his choice and doesn't want to see her anymore, not even as friends. In what seems like almost a month, her closest friend in West City became a distant stranger. Forever faded into the background of some strange chapter in her book.

The crosswalk light blinked green and she began to walk, however, her mind was disconnected from her physical state. She kept going back to the day they kissed, it was something she couldn't get out of her thoughts. It plagued her at work, in the shower, in her dreams.

Was this an unrequited crush?

 _Unrequited love?_

The thought was unbearable, she needed closure...desperately. She couldn't imagine how Goten would react...but perhaps, that's why those two fought so hard, it was Trunks. He was so strange, one day he will be there and converse with you...the next he was gone. No calls, no texts, everything led straight to no reply.

She was worried, had he ate a real meal since then? Is he back to his microwave food bought at a bodega? It wasn't just that she had _fallen_ for the man, but she was concerned _as a friend._

Would she ever reconcile with him? Will Marron ever get back to those halcyon days of sharing a beer on the dock. There was a strange emptiness resonating in her chest that refused to subside, what was this emotion? Was it heartbreak? If so...what kind? The loss of someone she considered close?

The loss of someone she'd grown to like? Perhaps even...love?

She recalled the dead expression that lingered on her face, reflecting back to her from her LCD computer screen...like some sick...twisted joke. But a reminder of why she was feeling such a way, she never noticed the amount of care she poured and how empty her life suddenly felt.

She glanced down to her phone, staring at the time. She was going to be late! Marron clicked the phone off but before she could place it back in her pocket.

The world went dark.

The sirens blared.

Vision blurred, as the feeling of blood crept up her tongue.

An amalgamation of voices and cries surrounding the atmosphere.

 _She couldn't breathe._

"Marron?!" A familiar voice yelled. "Oh, God…"

His breath was labored, holding the now fragile frame of the blonde. Marron recognized the voice, it belonged to Goten. But there was no response that could possibly emit past her throat. Her eyes searched for something to latch on to, something to recognize, but everything was a blur.

But all before she succumbed to her pain, she heard Goten speak.

" _C'mon Trunks, you bastard, pick up!"_

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading! As always, please let me know what you think - and happy holidays! Also, sorry for the super short chapter, I know it's not my typical length but I decided to split this chapter


	19. Frozen

**Raindrops**

 **Chapter 18:** Frozen

 **A/N:** Happy 2020! I've been very busy and haven't been able to update ;-; But here is the next chapter, after 4 months...

* * *

 **15 Years In The Past**

A pudgy young girl ran barefoot across the sugar-white sand, feeling as the cool azure water crashed against her feet. She glanced upwards to see two young boys floating high up near the palms. She huffed as she sat down on the sand watching with jealousy radiating off of her.

She wished she could fly, more than anything. Her stubby legs lay flat on the sand as she felt the ocean tide softly graze beneath her. Her pink dress got wet as she rolled away from the water. "Gah!" Now she was toast, her mother would kill her if she found out her dress got soiled. She tried to dust off the sand from her dress but to no avail, it was stuck due to the water. As she ran away from the water the two boys floated down, beach ball in hand.

"Marron?" The younger one piped out, bending slightly to her level. "You okay?"

The five-year-old shook her head furiously, her high pigtails whipping about.

"Goten, c'mon did you have to stop the game for this?" The older one questioned, exasperated. "Marron always does this; it's a bit annoying, don't ya think?" The lavender-haired boy balanced the beach ball on his hip, looking down at the shorter girl.

The blonde tilted her head. "Trunks you're a meanie!"

Goten stepped beside Marron, crossing his arms. "Yeah, Trunks, why'd you have to call her annoying!"

Trunks rolled his eyes, dropping the ball on the floor. "Because she is!" He exclaimed, "Now the game is ruined 'cause she had to go and start crying." Trunks turned over to Goten, cocking his head, "and _you_ , you're a softie and always wanna help her!"

Trunks inched closer to the blonde, yanking her scrunchie off her hair. "And your hair looks stupid," he stated tossing the pink hair tie to the side.

Like clockwork, the five-year old's face began to grow red. Her face scrunching up, she breathed in deeply...before releasing an incredibly alarming wail. Her neck stinging in immense pain as she cried, sobbing horrendously.

"Now look what you did, Trunks!" Goten whined, "You made her cry!"

The young hybrid quickly shifted the weight between his legs, immediately feeling a sense of regret. He went too far again. Trunks was prone to pinning the blame on the young girl, but he never thought it'd make her cry. He watched as his best friend attempted to calm the crying girl.

However, before she could be neutralized, Lazuli walked out with Bulma, and Bulma's eyes narrowed down on Trunks. "Trunks...what did you do?" She asked after seeing the wailing girl.

Trunks guiltily looked up to his mother, before switching his vision to Marron's mother whose eyes were sticking icy daggers straight into his chest. "I...I didn't-"

Lazuli coolly walked over to the pink scrunchie on the sand and glanced at her daughter's loose strands. "You pulled Marron's hair?" Her voice was dripped in acid as she stared at the young boy. It was official...she did not want him to be around Marron.

Trunks looked down, avoiding eye contact with his mother and Lazuli. "Yes…but she was ruining-"

"But nothing Trunks!" Bulma snapped. "You don't pull on people's hair, especially friends."

Trunks harrumphed. _Friends_ with this big baby crying toddler was not the words he'd choose to define their relationship.

The bluenette turned around, embarrassment was strewn across her face. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what's gotten into him…"

Lazuli simply stared at him blankly, before looking at Bulma. "It's okay, but I suggest you don't let him do it _again."_

* * *

Whilst embracing his mother, Trunks had been silently crying into his mother's arms. All while his phone kept buzzing crazily on the table. Bulma released him, noticing how persistent the caller was. "You should probably answer that, hon."

Trunks broke out of his disorientation, his cheeks flushed from his sudden outburst of emotions. He grabbed his phone and glanced at the caller ID, "Goten?" Trunks croaked out in curiosity, his eyes flicking back from his mom to his cellphone. What could he possibly want? He hasn't spoken to the guy since they had the huge spat at the bar... Trunks sighed, pursing his lips together before biting the bullet and answering the call.

" _ **You finally answered!**_ _"_ The other end of the line screamed out. "Why the fuck is it so hard to get a hold of you?"

Trunks winced in pain from the sudden loud burst. In a bad mood from how Goten decided to start the call. "What do you want, Goten?" Trunks sighed out, pinching his nose in frustration. "If this is how you want to start a conversation with me after months of-"

"No," Trunks heard sirens on the other end of the line, "It's Marron."

Suddenly, he felt his blood go cold. That sense of relief prior replaced with a newfound sense of dread, and lo and behold, when Trunks searched for Marron's ki...it was faltering... He felt a knot begin to grow in his throat, the inability to speak overtaking him as he felt the grip on his phone loosen. "It was a hit and run, she was just crossing the street," Trunks couldn't register what the hybrid was saying. His mind was clouded by a foreign feeling, one he could simply not place a finger on. He could hear the paramedics speaking in some jargon that wasn't familiar to him, only aiming in ramping up his anxiety further.

"What hospital are-" He felt his voice fail him. "What hospital?"

Goten paused, hearing muffled voices through the line, "West City General Hospital," Goten responded.

"I'm on my way," Trunks stated hanging up the phone, turning to his mother whose head was tilted curiously.

"What happened," Bulma asked, her eyes scanning her son's for some answers. Her voice laced with a sudden sense of urgency as she could sense the anxiety emanating from him. "Is everything okay?"

Trunks looked down, his eyes darkened as his mind ran through a thousand thoughts. A futile attempt to make sense of what happened in mere seconds. "I'm sorry, I need to go," Trunks responded, grabbing his suit jacket from the rickety iron chair, folding it over his arm. "Marron...I...I need to... Krillin and Lazuli-" He ran his hand through his hair, his throat felt as though it's been trapped in barbed wire...barely able to let out a croak.

Bulma stood up from her chair and was walking over to the panicked hybrid, "Woah, Woah?" Bulma urged Trunks to relax, urging him to sit down. "What happened to Marron?" Bulma asked.

His head was spinning, as he managed to sit back down Taking in deep breaths, as he attempted to stabilize himself again. "She- She got hit by a car, she's in critical condition -" His voice continued to cut out. His palms running through his tufts of lavender hair. " _Shit!"_ He growled out as he sunk deeper into his palms.

Clearly there was something she was not aware of, Bulma had never noticed her son caring so much about his childhood friend. But the panicked look in his face gave her the impression there was more that he wasn't letting on...but it wasn't time to pry. She decided it was something she could relay to the Chestnuts, rather than her son. "Don't worry about her parents, just go..."

Trunks turned his head towards his mother, as she nodded. "I'll take care of it, just...text me the name of the hospital, okay?"

He nodded, mouthing a soft thank you to his mom. Getting up from the chair once more, embracing her tightly. A gentle manicured hand laid gently on his back. "Everything will be okay," Bulma cooed.

Trunks looked into his mother's eyes, giving her a weak nod as he ran down the greenhouse and back out to the cold. He filled his chest with the cold air, keeping his eyes from welling up as he blasted into the sky, using all of his ki. How could he have been so _stupid_? He put off saying what he truly felt for months. For a moment in time, he had allowed himself to feel and it was bliss, he wanted to keep Marron by his side, even as a friend. The fact of the matter was that Trunks Briefs knew that he was in love with Marron Chestnut.

There was no more hesitation. When she wakes up, his heart will be utterly open to her. Whatever she decides will be up to her, but that will mean he won't live with the regret of never telling her the truth...of how she has changed his life in such a short time. What those long nights where they just chatted and drank a beer truly meant to him. The loneliness ate at him, what made him think pushing Goten and Marron away was a good idea? Trunks was a procrastinator, in truth, he skirted around fixing his relationship with Goten, making him lose his best friend...

And he did the same with Marron.

He was done. He _will_ fix this.

The room was shrouded in a thick silence, with only the heartbeat monitor giving the room any noise. Goten sat across the room, glancing at Marron's tattered body hooked up to machines. He wondered...what was thinking about? He had been calling out to her from their designated meet up spot, with no reaction. Her expression seemed so empty.

Almost immediately, the door swung open with a disheveled Trunks bursting in through the door causing the other hybrid to jump in surprise, with a couple of nurses attempting to coax him. Goten has never seen Trunks this way, he yanked himself off of their grasps as he forced his way to Marron, who laid unconscious on the gurney. He grit his teeth, then turned his head towards Goten who was extremely quiet.

"I need answers," Trunks stated quietly, "I need them _now."_

Goten was paralyzed in his seat. Where was this sudden fervor coming from? Surely, Trunks wasn't completely in love with their childhood friend?

"Goten," Trunks said as he cleared his throat. "What happened to her?"

The question lingered in the hybrid's mind for a moment too long, because before the onyx haired man could utter out an answer. Trunks picked him up by his shirt, desperate for some sort of answer. " **WHAT HAPPENED TO HER, GOTEN!** " He screamed out, pushing him against the wall. Goten pried off Trunks' hands from him, shooting a cold glare.

"What's wrong with you, _relax,"_ Goten huffed out, straightening out his white long sleeve. Trunks' eyes went ablaze.

"Relax?" Trunks questioned, " _RELAX?_ The fuck do you mean relax?"

Goten sighed as he looked at his ex-best friend. He needed to be neutralized. "Trunks, there is nothing we can do now, please just...calm down," Goten ushered the Saiyan to a chair. As Trunks begrudgingly sat down, Goten breathed in deeply. "Did you get everything out of your system?" Goten questioned, not really waiting for a response from Trunks. "Good." He promptly responded, clearing out his throat. "Marron and I were going to meet up for lunch, I was calling out to her when I saw her crossing and-"

Trunks raised a brow looking at Goten's strange expression. What was he thinking about that could have caused such a sudden shift? Did he do something that Trunks' would get upset at? "-and the car hit her dead on, no regard for the red light...damn it..." Goten suddenly felt a wave of regret. _He was a Saiyan...he could have simply gotten her out of there, yet he froze._

The realization clicked in Trunks' brain shortly after he noticed Goten's expression. "This..." he quietly began, "this is all _your fucking fault."_

Goten furrowed his brows, "bold for you to say that, where have _you been_ these past few weeks?" Goten questioned, "I didn't see that coming, you can't fucking blame me for that shit...it was the bastard who ran that red who you should be pinning the blame on."

Trunks threw his suit jacket on the chair, feeling the anger rise in his chest. "You...are a SAIYAN," Trunks stated plainly, "you should have _DONE SOMETHING!"_

"I did what I could," Goten replied dryly as he watched the other hybrid on the brink of tears - what was up with him, he didn't break down so easily...

"Yeah, you just stood there and watched...just like you did when your mom died at the hands of-"

Trunks' words were cut off, and a fist collided with his cheek, sending the hybrid flying across the room. The blood rushed into Trunks' taste buds. He definitely touched a nerve. Goten stepped on the shocked hybrid's chest, leaning close as he pulled him up to his face. "Don't you... _ever_ bring that up again..."

Trunks shoved him off, tired of the sudden high and mighty act that the other half-breed was putting on. "Seems like I touched a nerve...care to take this outside?"

Goten scoffed incredulously. "Are you forgetting why you are here? Goten questioned. "Look at her, Trunks."

Trunks hadn't taken the time to really _look_ at Marron, he couldn't bring himself to. Fearful of what feelings may ignite from the sight. But as he turned his head, he grimaced at the sight of the tattered woman. Her face was unrecognizable, with black and blue swollen splotches covering her beautiful face. Blood stained her iridescent blonde hair which he remembered used to smell like strawberries. Tubes and needles poking into different places he hadn't wanted to see.

"What good does fighting me do?" He pressed. " _Somehow_...despite everything that's happened, you've managed to make this about yourself."

Trunks' eyes were set on Marron, his gaze hard with an emotion Goten couldn't decipher. Perhaps, he was being too harsh on Trunks. He recognized the fragile ego his old friend carried, but he'd never seen him explode in such a manner before. What was she to him anyway?

A silence hung over the two, leaving them to sit with their thoughts. It was the first time they could stand side by side peacefully, in months."The bastard was going 80 in a residential zone..." Goten chimed in, finally breaking the silence. "Had it not been for the fact she knew ki manipulation, she'd be dead."

Goten watched as Trunks tensed up making his way beside the blonde's side. "I'm sorry," Trunks stammered. His breath shallow and uneasy as he faintly ran a thumb over her bruised hands.

It was so strange to see him be so tactile with another person. For as long as Goten has known Trunks, he rejected the notion of being held, or to show affection the way he was now...he always assumed that it had something to do with Vegeta.

He remembered very vividly the moments before Trunks' father sacrificed himself, in a last ditch effort against Majin Buu. It was the first time Trunks was held by him, and how so swiftly, he slipped away. In a way, their perception of life, death and love (familial and romantic) were warped by the events of Majin Buu's terror.

At least, Goten believed this to be true about himself...and he knew it infuriated Trunks to never have been able to speak on it to someone outside of the Z-warriors. The fact he had to bite his tongue because no one recalled what happened.

What outlet does one have for that kind of trauma? To lose loved ones in a matter of minutes?

Why hadn't Trunks foreseen this? Was it that he was so blissfully ignorant to anything happening to her? Too afraid to acknowledge people, and humans more specifically, were delicate creatures who can die in mere seconds? Was it perhaps due to the fact she knew about his past, or that she led a life like Goten and him...shrouded with the memories of battle. She'd not been affected the way the two hybrids have been, but regardless... the trauma of remembering Majin Buu lingered in her brain. Trunks turned his head towards Goten. "I'm sorry."

Goten's breath suddenly became stifled. " _I'm_ sorry," Goten sighed out. "I never noticed what _you_ needed, I only saw what was working for me...I was selfish."

"I was selfish too..." Trunks tragically chuckled, "I pushed everyone I've ever cared about away...and broke friendships that didn't need to be broken." His breath hitched as he turned his head towards Marron. "I'm in love with her"

There. He said it. He didn't have to keep it locked up any longer. The relief that someone knows, and not caring what the consequences were was all he needed. "I'm in love with Marron Chestnut." He noticed Goten had been quiet. Trunks' eyes trailed up to his face, eyes wide with a staggered stance. He tilted his head before he turned around to see Krillin and Lazuli standing at the doorway, mouths agape at Trunks' declaration.

There's a thick silence before a nurse shuffles into the room. "Just here to take..." Her voice drawled on for a second too long before she noticed the famed CEO of Capsule Corp kneeling by the gurney and the awkward silence that filled the room, "her vitals..."

 _Shit._

* * *

 **A/N:** Was planning on this being A LOT longer, but I like keeping my chapters at 2-4k words. There was a lot in this chapter and I do feel pretty rusty. But if there's anything that this Virus has done...it's fuel my creativity LOL. Thanks to all the reviewers last chapter: Gingacookie03, SimpleG, Sunshine Spray, TBOSSK, AsunaMK8, Music Chick, CocoaEyes & Tiffany! Also THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 100 reviews! I am so happy to hit this milestone with this fic, which I hold so near and dear to me!

If you liked it, please let me know. I love talking to ALL my reviewers (and heck follow me on twitter to chat too the same name as here - warning I do get political on there LOL)


	20. From Eden

**Raindrops**

 **Chapter 19:** From Eden

 **AN:** AHHH! Thank you for 100+ reviews ;-; I was so excited when I saw all of your kind words I thank each and every one of my readers endlessly for putting up with my weird update schedule. Also, I have been OBSESSED with Beastars lately.

* * *

He'd done it. He'd finally revealed his true emotions and yet... as he watched Marron lay motionless, it was her parents who received his declaration of love. And he had to admit it was quite terrible timing, Trunks and Eighteen have never been on the right footing. There has been a bubbling hatred for Trunks especially since that day he bullied Marron to the brink of tears. Lazuli was truly a formidable presence, and he always felt as though he were walking on thin ice whenever she was around. And to add fuel to the fire, his father and she has had a mutual hatred for as long as he'd been alive...but he didn't think it was fair to have their kids involved. After all, Trunks was nowhere near to his dad's attitude...was he?

Lazuli's heels clicked against the white tile floor. Eyes narrowing down on Trunks, she was face to face with the same boy who incessantly bullied her daughter. In Lazuli's opinion, Marron always had poor taste in men. That applied to Cash and Trunks...the only two men she's truly fawned over in her short life.

* * *

"Mama," the young girl softly began. "Can I ask you something?" The young girl twirled her pigtails around her fingers, her big blue eyes staring deeply into her mother's. "Can you...cut my hair?"

Lazuli tilted her head curiously, her fingers running amongst her beautiful golden locks. "Now why would you want to do that?" She cooed.

Marron slumped down on the floor, her stubby legs jutting out before her. "I-" She paused, "I want Trunks and Goten to like me..."

Lazuli could feel the bitterness rattle within her chest. "Marron," she placed her hands gently on her shoulders. "There is no reason to change yourself for those two boys..." In truth, Lazuli loathed the influence that Bulma and Chi-Chi's kids had on her daughter. Always idly watching them as they sparred, begging to be trained to the point where Roshi actually took it into his own hands.

It wasn't that she didn't want her daughter to be a capable fighter...but she didn't want her childhood to be robbed by battles...not like hers.

"Listen, Marron," Lazuli ran a gentle hand on her cheek, watching as her daughter nuzzled into the palm of her hands. "I will cut your hair...under one condition."

"...okay..." The young blonde began, eyes shifty.

"You never let another boy control you..."

* * *

"You..." Lazuli began, grabbing the hybrid's cheeks within her index finger and her thumb, much like a child. "How could you possibly love her."

Trunks' eyes were widened in shock from the forwardness of Lazuli's action. He was rendered immobile...his pupils constricted as he stared into the older woman's icy eyes. She had pictured him as some sort of monster, and how could he blame her? With everything that Saiyans have done to humans, and his father having such a strong thirst for vengeance against her. The room was in shambles due to the scuffle Goten and him had moments earlier. He didn't deserve Marron. He knew that...and he accepted that now. But what could he possibly do? Betray his emotions? Impossible.

Trunks was a grown man, CEO of a company, and technically heir to the throne of a dead race of warriors; he didn't intend being treated like a child.

She released Trunks' cheeks, leaving red imprints on him. "Marron doesn't need a senseless Saiyan in her life," she continued, crossing her arms above her chest. "She needs someone who will stay with her...someone who will protect her."

Goten quickly emerged, offended by the woman's statement. "Are you saying Trunks is going to cheat on her?" Goten quickly paused as the woman shot him an icy glare. "Us Saiyans are very strong y'know."

Lazuli turned towards the taller hybrid. "No," the woman began, "I've seen what your mothers have gone through...I've seen what Saiyans do...they leave whenever it's convenient to gain strength...my Marron...she needs someone normal...someone who won't leave her in times of peril."

Trunks clenched his jaw. She wasn't totally wrong, his father did kill an entire stadium of innocent people. Sure, they were revived...but what good does that do when the act was still committed. And Goku, he too had disappeared from Chi-Chi's life for a solid seven years, all in the name of protecting the peace of Earth. What good was he to Marron if he would have to leave someday? Perhaps, Lazuli had a point. Maybe she needed a normal life, with a normal human...but something deep within him simply couldn't let her go. Why did her mother want to decide what was good and bad for Marron...it was up to Marron to decide.

"Trunks, I think what Lazuli is trying to say is..." Krillin began, after having been quiet. "You two simply are at odds."

The defeated hybrid looked at the shorter man. His eyes were sunken as he stared harder at the tattered and bruised woman. "No..." Trunks huffed, as he approached the hospital bed. "This isn't for you to decide..."

Lazuli looked perplexed as she watched Trunks approach her daughter, his hands grazing against hers. He could feel his chest swell in some foreign emotion. Could it be pride? "I love Marron," Trunks announced again. Looking down at her soft face, he smiled. "I have for a while now." He breathed in deeply, as he slipped off his thin-framed glasses, placing it beside her. "If she doesn't feel the same...I will accept it, however..." Trunks breathed softly "this isn't something for you to decide for her."

Goten remained silent as he watched his old friend stand his ground. Trunks had never been the kind to speak with so much fervor, and yet here he was with the guts to tell the parents of the girl he supposedly loved exactly how he felt. Goten allowed himself to rationalize the last couple of months after the bar incident, he'd always been the type to be so on and off with women.

He felt he finally had felt his match with Valese, the way she flipped the classic role he was so accustomed to playing. Yet, Trunks...he had been quite the womanizer only a year ago; getting blasted and spending exorbitant amounts of money on women, fancy dinners, and parties. It was as though he slept with anything that breathed, and did so inconsequentially.

But a year later, it was though he'd turned into some sort of celibate. He carried himself trepidatiously around Marron, treating her delicately. She meant something to him and Goten had been blind to it.

"With all due respect, I don't think you have any place to speak for our daughter," Lazuli sneered. "How could you possibly understand her?"

"Are you still bitter, Lazuli?" Goten snapped, feeling the ire rise in his chest. "For things that happened when we were kids?"

A newfound desire to protect his old friend came creeping in, and Goten could not hold it back. Trunks was utterly stunned, watching Goten get closer to the intimidating woman. "Do you get your kicks from controlling every aspect of your daughter's life?" Goten pressed. "You're a fool to not see how much Trunks cares about her," Goten continued. "Do you really intend on keeping your daughter under her parents' decisions? Do you really want to micromanage every part of her life?"

Lazuli simply remained silent, bitterly listening to the hybrid's reasoning. She turned herself from the two, only to meet her gaze with her husband. "Maybe they have a point," Krillin stated. "Maybe we need to let her grow past us."

Lazuli kept her lips pressed thin, furiously eyeing the two younger men and turning on her heel. "I'm going to get something to eat."

As the woman shuffled her way out the doorway, Krillin glanced at his motionless daughter and back to Trunks and Goten. "She's just...worried," Krillin began. "Cash was a real blow to Marron, and- we don't want anything like that for her again."

Trunks clenched his jaw, his eyes darkening at Krillin's words. How could he possibly believe he was capable of doing something like what Cash did? "I'm not like that," Trunks stated defensively.

"I'm sure," Krillin responded. "But her mother isn't..." And with that, he turned on his heel and walked out the door. Pausing at the doorway, he turned his head to the side side-eyeing the two hybrids. "Give Marron the chance to speak, we'll see from there."

Trunks slumped down on his seat, defeated. He glanced over to Goten who had retreated to his phone, scrolling mindlessly. "Hey," Trunks began, not expecting the man to look back at him. "I really appreciate what you said back there," he continued. "I genuinely didn't expect you to stick up for me."

Goten clicked off his phone and smiled, with a simple shrug. "Honestly," he said, "I was just proud of you, man...in all of my years of knowing you, I never would have thought you would have stood your ground against someone like that." And, Goten was right. Trunks had been a bit of a pushover to the adults in his life, even into his adulthood. He had allowed his mother and father to influence his way of living for most of his life, and finally, he felt as though he was making some strides.

"Look, man," he sighed out, running his hand into his loose locks. "I'm sorry about earlier, I was totally out of it."

Goten shrugged. "Hey, I didn't know she mattered that much to you," he stated, placing his feet on the coffee table, "had I known I'd probably would've been more understanding." That was somewhat true, Goten still felt like Trunks' behavior was a bit self-centered...but placed into the context of his seemingly dramatic mindset, he could comprehend it. "Look, the tension's felt a bit high since you entered the room...and I've got a hunch this has to do with that night at the bar. Trunks...I don't want to stop being friends with you, I know it's been months since we last spoke...but I've had a lot of time to think."

Trunks watched as his old friend held out his hand. "I need my best friend back," Goten announced. "You are my brother, Trunks...we've fused, we've shared so much...and I failed to see what you needed."

"No, I failed to give people time..." Trunks sighed, his elbows leaning on his thighs as he glanced towards the white tiled floor. "I learned that the hard way with Marron."

Goten sighed, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I figured," Goten stated. "you've always been the kind to shut out your emotions."

Trunks scoffed incredulously, leaning back on the chair. "That's ridiculous," the hybrid stated matter-of-factly, "name one time."

"Dude, you totally use to act all tough when sad stuff happened," his word-choice was vague, but Goten knew to bring up the events during their time fighting Majin Buu was a death sentence. "Look, it's alright to feel things sometimes...I think you're finally learning that."

"Well," Trunks flicked his eyes away from the onyx haired hybrid. "I guess you have a point...but, look at my dad I mean..." he continued, snickering to himself. "Not exactly the best role model for showing your feelings."

Goten nodded, snickering along with him. "How is your dad these days?" Goten asked, "still angry about my dad being stronger than him?"

Trunks winced. "Ouch, aiming straight for the heart, aren't ya?"

As the two were laughing amongst themselves, Lazuli returned standing at the door frame with one of the doctors. "Trunks, a word..." the blonde woman said before backing away from the door, waiting for Trunks to follow. Which, the man did...albeit nervously. As he stepped out of the room Lazuli pointed an accusatory finger straight to his chest. "I don't know what you're intentions with Marron are," she began, "ever since that day you came to Kame House to ask about her, I've been watching you...and I have to say just one thing..."

Trunks watched her carefully, as she approached him. "Don't let that disgusting bastard touch my daughter ever again," Lazuli sneered. She was referring to Cash, he was sure of it.

"Of course..."

* * *

Marron's eyes snapped open, feeling a wave of intense pain sweep through her. An overwhelming soreness took over as she held the railing on the bed. Shallow breathing, as she held her hand to her head, noticing the tubes connected to her arms. Immediately the blonded began to feel squicky at the feeling of the tubes connected to her arms. Her mind was going crazy, trying to remember what the hell had happened to her and where she was. Looking up, she squinted, making out four people sleeping on chairs. Her father and mother sitting at her right side, their heads on each other's shoulders. Marron smiled gently, the soft glow of the hospital room light shining softly on their faces.

What time was it? Marron searched for her phone, and realized her clothes weren't anywhere to be found...she forgot she seemed to be in a hospital gown. She looked forward and barely made out the visage of Goten, who slept soundly on the couch on the other end of the room. She was beginning to remember...she had gone out to get coffee with him, but never did... He had been wearing a thick jacket and slacks.

Marron turned her head, feeling the whiplash smack her as her eyes met with Trunks, sitting on her left. Her heart began to race violently as she looked down at her left hand. His rough hand gently laid atop hers as he slept peacefully, she noticed he was still in his suit, though his tie was loosened up, his hair messy as he uncomfortably leaned his head against his shoulder. Why was he here? Marron gently stared at the man, his cool lavender hair brushing against his tan skin...although he did look a bit paler than she remembered. She watched as he clenched his jaw in his sleep, his hand twitching slightly. She wondered what he dreamed about...

The blush crept on her cheek, realizing she had been watching him sleep, she quickly turned her face away. The door creaked open as a nurse walked in, her eyes flung open in surprise as she walked up to Marron. "Oh wow, you're awake!" She stated excitedly. "Your boyfriend over there was so worried, he basically barged in here!"

Marron quirked her brow, looking over to Trunks and Goten. "I- neither of these guys are my boyfriend..." Marron responded.

The nurse tilted her head, looking at the sleeping Trunks with his hand on hers. "Are you sure?" She asked, "I mean, he's holding your hand," The nurse stated.

The blonde blushed furiously, the heartbeat monitor beginning to beep faster. "I- no, no...we're just very close friends is all." The nurse eyed her curiously and returned to her, clicking her pen and writing on her clipboard. "Can I...ask you something?" Marron asked as she watched the woman write. The nurse paused and gave her a nod. "What happened to me?"

"About 18 hours ago, you were hit by a car. The gentlemen over there says you were crossing the street at the time of the accident," the nurse answered.

Suddenly, Marron remembered everything. She had been crossing the street to go have a coffee with Goten. She had been so deep in her thoughts...thinking about Trunks, and her world had suddenly gone dark after hearing ambulance sirens wailing around her. The fear grappled her chest, fully realizing how she must seem right now. "Can I get a mirror?" she asked, knitting her brows together.

"Well, I can escort you to the restroom, since you're finally conscious," the nurse said smiling. Marron nodded, starting to get up before the nurse quickly held her hand out. "Woah, Woah!" She exclaimed, "slow your roll, you're in no condition to be walking around like that," the nurse explained, as she took out a wheelchair from beside her bed. Marron eyed the black seat, then her vision switching to her broken leg, which was covered in a cast. She was no Saiyan, but the idea of being immobilized was somehow insulting to her pride.

Marron was not strong...she knew that. And she knew that Trunks or Goten could withstand such a blow and walk away without a scratch. But she was just a human, with some ki trainingi, but at the end of the day, she was who she was. She slid into her wheelchair, as the nurse escorted her to her private bathroom. She bit her lip, this was going to be insanely costly for her...and looking at her face in the mirror only confirmed that. Her curled hair now turned into a messy congealed mess of blood and her left cheek leaving a trace of road rash. "Fortunately, you're skull had no real fractures... your rib and legs, however..." The nurse began, "just stay motionless...I'll help you, okay?"

Marron could feel the tears well up in her eyes as she glanced at her swollen eyes. Her entire left side was utterly tattered, even attempting to move her lips slightly pained. The nurse was rather strong, being able to carry her from the wheelchair to the toilet rather efficiently. But Marron, being her stature really only weighed about 115 pounds...so it wasn't much of a feat. "Don't worry, after this, we'll get everyone out so we can give you a sponge bath, okay?" The blonde could only nod silently, glancing down to her broken acrylic nails.

The entirety of her time in the bathroom was a bit of a blur, she was taken back to her bed and everyone seemed to have woke up. She quickly looked towards her parents, who were suddenly surrounding her. "Are you feeling okay, firefly?" Krillin asked, tears welling up in his eyes as she weakly nodded. "Bulma gave us a call that something had happened so we came as fast as we could!" He stated, holding his daughter's hand.

"Yes, thanks to Goten, you got here rather quickly," Lazuli began, kneeling down to her daughter's eye level on the bed. "Your father already contacted his team, they are trying to find who did this," she continued.

Krillin nodded, rubbing the back of his head as he tried to remember the details over the phone. "We currently believe it may have been a drunk driver, but we had a couple of witnesses who still have to testify," he continued. "B-But, let's not worry about all of that right now, eh?" Krillin quickly switched his mood, trying to brighten the mood. "You are alive, and that's what matters!"

Marron nodded as she looked towards Goten, giving him a gentle grin. "Thank you, Goten."

Goten shook his head. "You're basically like family Mar, we look out for one another," Goten began as he turned his head towards Trunks who had been standing stiffly beside him. He'd never seen the man so stiff in his life, but clearly he was petrified of speaking to the blonde, only staring at her with panicked, constricted pupils. Trunks simply could not help it, his mind kept going back to that evening they shared a kiss, despite how blissful it may have been...Trunks' bitterness towards his own action made him panic. He felt her stare at him intently, even with a tattered and bruised appearance he still saw her as beautiful as when she was made up.

"I-I'm glad you're okay, Marron," Trunks said, his gaze avoiding her. He had desperately wanted her to wake a lot sooner than the doctors anticipated. In hopes that they'd have a moment alone together. Evidently, that simply wasn't the case as Lazuli and Krillin were still here...not that he was upset, they were her parents after all.

Trunks would simply wait until another time to speak to her. "I'm glad you came, Trunks," Marron responded, her voice meek. "It's been a while since we last saw each other..." Yes, they hadn't truly spoken since that evening. He had been cowering in fear for the past few weeks, scared of rejection? Scared of ruining their friendship? There was much at risk, but he was willing to put that all aside simply to be at her side.

Marron glanced at the sunflowers at her side and then towards Trunks again smiling gently. Lazuli quickly cleared her throat diverting her attention away from Trunks. "Hon, you should probably rest some more," she continued tucking a loose strand of her short hair behind her ear. "The doctor said he should be in soon, we don't want you to overexert yourself."

She looked towards her father. "Sure would be nice to have a senzu right about now, huh?" She chuckled lightly, before wincing in pain. Lazuli quickly came over to her side, helping Marron lay back down on the bed. The mother chiding her for not listening to her the first time.

"I, uh," Krillin began, stroking his mustache anxiously. "We tried to contact Korin to see if any had been ready to grab...but I guess with all the peace goin' on for the last decade, he hasn't really bothered with all that."

Marron slid down to her sheets, nodding understandingly. "Figured as much," she replied. "I'm a big girl...I think I can handle it..." Admittedly, the blonde did feel far more energized than she would have expected. Maybe all that ki training with Roshi really paid off... maybe she could hold her own.

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you for reading this chapter! Please let me know what you think! Big thanks to everyone that reviewed you guys really helped motivate me to write this chapter: Sunshine Spray, Gingacookie03, CocoaEyes AsunaMK8, Megumi007, Music Chick, and Tiff 3 Also a very, big thanks to my beta (HannabellLecter - it's her bday :p) Please let me know what you thought! I love interacting with everyone :)


End file.
